El asesino de la creación
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: Tatsumi, quien antaño ha pasado por mucho sufrimiento, recibe un gran don como compensación, con el cual podrá protegerlos a todos, llevar la justicia a la capital... y no caer nunca más en la soledad
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia de derechos: Los personajes y argumento de Akame ga Kill son propiedad de su respectivo autor, yo solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **El asesino de la creación**

 **Capítulo 1**

—Buenos días, mi amor —saluda cierta jovencita, con una cálida sonrisa.

—Buenos días, linda —le responde él, con la misma expresión en su rostro, acercándose hasta aquella linda carita y besarle en la frente con cariño.

—Mooooo! Yo también quiero un besito, amorcito —reclama otra chica por detrás de él, abrazándolo con fuerza, clamando por aquel acto de amor.

—Bueno, bueno, está bien, ya mismo te lo doy —responde el muchacho, dándose la vuelta y así otorgándole aquello que ella ansiaba.

—G-Gracias, Tatsumi, e-eres tan lindo —comentó ella después de recibir ese gesto.

—T-Tatsumi, amor mío, por favor no te olvides de mí —reclamó la primera chica, abrazándolo por detrás.

—Tranquila Saryn, no me olvidaré de ninguna de ustedes, ni de ti y tampoco de ti, Nina, después de todo son lo más importante en mi vida —dijo el castaño al respecto, logrando que las dos muchachitas se sonrojen en extremo. Luego, la mirada de Tatsumi se torna más despierta de repente —A propósito, ¿dónde están las demás? —pregunta luego, levemente alarmado.

—Kala y Mira fueron a cazar y pescar, no te preocupes mi amorcito, no tuvieron absolutamente ningún problema, yo estuve al pendiente de ellas en todo momento desde que salieron —responde Saryn, la chica de larga cabellera rosada.

—Yo también estuve pendiente de ellas, no quisiera que les pasara algo malo, a pesar de que todas nosotras sabemos cuidarnos muy bien solas y mucho mejor en grupo, siempre estoy cuidando de todos al igual que Sara —comenta Nina, aquella muchachita de corta cabellera blanca.

Tatsumi entonces sonríe ante lo que escucha de boca de sus dos noviecitas, por lo que procede a acariciar sus cabellos con gentileza, logrando que, otra vez, las dos se sonrojaran ante su contacto.

—Realmente me alegro de que estén a mi lado, Saryn, Nina, también agradezco que Kala y Mira estén conmigo, no sé qué sería de mí si nunca las hubiera conocido, si nunca… hubiera deseado su compañía y su amor… —

Al ir soltando más y más palabras en aquella confesión, tanto Saryn como Nina observan con tristeza a su novio de corta cabellera castaña, quien parecía que estaba a punto de quebrarse por alguna razón. Por ello, de manera automática, las dos chicas abrazan con fuerza al joven para que no se largue a sollozar.

—No llores, mi amor, ya todo eso es parte del pasado, debemos centrarnos en este maravilloso presente. Sabes bien que los dos propósitos más importantes en nuestra existencia son cuidarte y amarte para siempre, y por supuesto que vivir para poder seguir haciéndolo —comenta Saryn, con un tono de voz que evocaba la calma, queriendo apaciguar la atormentada alma de su novio mientras ella lo acariciaba con su rostro y sus cabellos por debajo del mentón.

—Todo de nosotras te pertenece, amorcito, por eso y más estaremos a tu lado hasta que dejemos de respirar —comenta Nina.

—Gracias… Muchas gracias a ambas, por soportar tanto junto a mí y permanecer conmigo, las amo mucho —expresó el castaño, besando a las dos lindas chicas, quienes mantienen sus mejillas ruborizadas junto a sus grandes sonrisas. Después de eso, transcurren cerca de un par de minutos hasta que ambas muchachitas se muestran sorprendidas.

—¡Presiento que están cerca! ¡Kala y Mira están volviendo! ¡Y creo que traen cosas grandes con ellas! —exclama Sara, muy feliz, irguiéndose al igual que los otros dos presentes.

—¡Eso es genial, Saryn! ¡Preparémonos entonces, así salimos a recibirlas y ayudarlas en lo que sea que estén trayendo! ¡Vamos, amorcito! —responde Nina al comentario de la joven de larga cabellera rosada, incitando además a Tatsumi a que se levantara y así vestirse y salir al encuentro de las otras dos chicas que faltaban en escena.

El joven asiente ante la petición de la chica de corta cabellera blanca para después levantarse del catre. Ambas muchachas lo siguen en su accionar, vistiéndose junto a él y luego saliendo de la habitación para bajar las escaleras. Un detalle curioso, y a la vez sorprendente, era que toda la casa en la que estaban asentados los tórtolos estaba construida enteramente con madera.

Volviendo con los tres jóvenes, Nina fue más rápida que Tatsumi y Saryn, llegando ella primera a la puerta principal, abriéndola y divisando a pocos metros a dos figuras femeninas y juveniles aproximarse a su ubicación.

—¡Kala! ¡Mira! —exclama la chica, corriendo a su encuentro con alegría. Frente a ella se encontraban una jovencita de cabello largo rubio y ojos azules, y otra joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos. Ambas eran Kala y Mira, respectivamente.

—¡Hola Nina! —responden al unísono las dos, correspondiendo al abrazo efectuado por la albina de ojos verdes. Las recién llegadas habían dejado en el suelo unas grandes bolsas que contenían, al parecer, una enorme cantidad de carne roja y blanca.

Después de terminar con la muestra de afecto hacia Nina, ambas repararon en la presencia de cierto muchacho apuesto de corta cabellera marrón, quien causó que se sonrojaran y se emocionaran en gran medida.

—¡Tatsumi-kuuuuuun! —exclamaron Kala y Mira al mismo tiempo de nuevo, mostrándose con rostros embobados y claramente enamoradas, saltando encima del castaño y tirándolo al suelo. Ambas empezaron a acariciar sus rostros con el de él, además de darle besos por doquier, clamando ahora por el amor del susodicho.

—Ya ya, tranquilas, si salieron tan solo por unas horas —decía el muchacho de manera graciosa, tratando de calmarlas mientras acariciaba sus cabezas.

—P-Pudieron haber sido un par de horas… pero realmente te extrañamos un montón, mi amor —expresó la rubia, algo apenada.

—S-Sí, tu ausencia se ha notado mucho, cariño. Por favor, ve con nosotras la próxima vez que salgamos a cazar, ¿de acuerdo? —comenta la azabache, efectuando su petición con unos ojitos de cachorro a los cuales era imposible resistirse.

—Oh bueno, está bien, iré con ustedes la próxima vez. Mejor, iremos todos, ¿les parece bien? Así ninguna se sentirá sola y podremos divertirnos todos juntos —responde a la vez que pregunta el muchacho, logrando el asentimiento de parte de todas las chicas presentes por tan buena idea.

Después de eso, Tatsumi junto a Saryn y Nina ayudaron a Kala y Mira a llevar los víveres dentro del hogar, así podrían ocuparse mejor de ellos. Era un montón enorme de carne, y el castaño alabó los esfuerzos de sus dos noviecitas recién llegadas, a lo que ellas responden, ruborizadas, que no fue nada.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra para preparar el gran banquete de mediodía. Nina y Mira se avocaron a la tarea de preparar toda la mesa junto con las ensaladas; en cambio Saryn, Kala y Tatsumi estaban cortando y cocinando la carne.

—Cielos… bueno, parece que voy a pedirles unas clases extras para poder aprender a filetear y sazonar bien, ya que ustedes lo hacen de maravilla y yo me quedo muy atrás —expresó Tatsumi, rascándose la nuca, avergonzado, mientras observaba la gran maestría que tenían la pelirrosa y la rubia en la cocina.

—Claro que sí, mi amor, con gusto te ayudaremos las veces que tú quieras, ¿no es cierto, Saryn? —comenta y pregunta Kala, con una sonrisa comprensiva, dirigiéndose a su querida amiga.

—Exacto, Kala, así será, no tengas miedo en pedirnos ayuda de nuevo, cariño —responde la pelirrosa de ojos ámbar, sonriéndole a ambos.

Tatsumi se rio con algo de vergüenza, agradeciéndoles también a las dos chicas por haber aceptado, luego se fija en el trabajo de la albina y la azabache.

—¡Vaya, la mesa ha quedado realmente bien! Se los agradezco mucho, Nina, Mira, tienen unas manos perfectas para todo esto —expresa y elogia a las dos muchachas, quienes no pueden evitar sonrojarse en extremo por el cumplido que les lanzó el castaño.

—¡G-G-Gra-Gracias, a-amor! —responden ambas al unísono, con sus rostros enrojecidos y jugando con sus dedos nerviosas, sin saber hacia dónde mirar.

Minutos después, la comida estuvo lista, ¡y de verdad todo se veía exquisito! Más la forma en la que todo estaba preparado lo hacía ver aún mejor.

Los cinco se sentaron en la mesa, y después de dar gracias se avocaron a llenar sus estómagos de manera calmada, aunque… había una personita en específico que parecía observar a los demás en su trabajo mientras se mostraba inquieta. Tatsumi se percató de esto, así que decidió preguntar.

—Saryn, ¿qué sucede? Te noto algo tensa, ¿la comida no está buena? —pregunta el castaño, incomodando un poco más a la susodicha jovencita de larga cabellera rosada y ojos ámbar.

—¡N-No, Tatsumi, no es eso! ¡D-De verdad! ¡T-Todo está muy rico, delicioso, exquisito! P-Pero… —responde la chica, soltando un suspiro pesado mientras se mostraba más apenada —N-No quiero que piensen que estoy siendo apresurada o algo por el estilo, pero… n-no puedo evitar pensar en el tiempo —dijo luego.

—¿En qué sentido, Saryn? Explícate, por favor —pregunta Mira, confundida al igual que las demás chicas, pero parecía ser que Tatsumi sospechaba de hacia donde quería llegar la pelirosa con ese comentario.

—E-Es que… cada minuto que pasa me preocupa más el que no estemos haciendo algo por las personas inocente que sabemos que están sufriendo. N-No digo que esto es tiempo perdido, adoro estar con ustedes, todo esto es muy lindo, y mucho más con la compañía de Tatsumi a nuestro lado… aun así, pensar que podríamos estar ya en nuestro destino, combatiendo a la corrupción que hay en este mundo, salvando muchas vidas inocentes y devolviéndoles la paz que se merecen es algo que me inquieta mucho —responde y explica Saryn.

Nadie dijo nada, y menos podían continuar con la comida. Ciertamente la pelirosa había interrumpido un buen momento… pero había verdad en sus palabras, ellos ya pasaron varios días escondidos en ese lugar, disfrutando agradables momentos de privacidad cuando, en el exterior, el mundo cada vez perecía más y más a manos de enemigos crueles y despiadados, y gente inocente pagaba por sus acciones.

Tatsumi dejó con calma los cubiertos en la mesa, procediendo luego a limpiarse las manos mientras era observado por los rostros levemente sorprendidos de sus chicas.

—Saryn tiene toda la razón razón, hemos estado varios días aquí, en esta linda y acogedora cabaña, escondidos en la espesura de este bosque, ocultos y ajenos a todo lo que ocurría en el exterior… y ciertamente ya hemos abusado del tiempo que teníamos disponible para disfrutar de todo esto antes de llegar a la capital. No se sientan mal, estos días fueron maravillosos para mí y seguro que también para ustedes, pero deberemos de regresar a nuestra misión, la misión para la que todos fuimos preparados. No podemos postergarlo más, no debemos —.

Con aquel gran comentario hecho de manera muy seria por Tatsumi, las demás chicas lo entendieron, pero aun se seguían sintiendo incómodas por la abrupta interrupción hecha por la chica de cabello rosado, lo cual no hace más que hacerla sentir más mal.

—L-Lo siento, chicas, yo… n-no quería hacerlo, de verdad… he intentado ocultar lo más que pude esto que quería decir, pero… creo que ya era más que suficiente, y lo dije y en el momento menos indicado —expresó Saryn, terriblemente apenada por su accionar.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Saryn, ya pasó, lo que sucedió ya sucedió y así se queda, además sólo este almuerzo quedará aplazado. Comeremos rápido y lo que sobre lo guardaremos para después, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el castaño, a lo que todas las presentes asintieron con la cabeza, ellas seguían sintiéndose un poco mal pero, a fin de cuentas, era algo que debían aceptar, después ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para un almuerzo tranquilo y feliz, sin sobresaltos de ningún tipo.

Así lo hicieron, todos terminaron lo que tenían en sus platos con prontitud, luego limpiaron todo y se dedicaron a vestirse y empacar las cosas que necesiten para el resto del viaje.

—Amor, ¿qué haremos con la cabaña? —pregunta Kala a su novio.

—Háganla desaparecer, es mejor que no dejemos ningún rastro de nuestra existencia, al menos de momento. Recuerda que nadie en el mundo nos conoce, somos prácticamente fantasmas, y eso debe seguir así hasta que se dé lo contrario —responde Tatsumi, bajando algunas cosas de la habitación de arriba.

—Entendido, entonces le diré a las demás que no dejen nada de valor personal aquí —comentó la rubia, empezando a bajar.

—Bien, partiremos en unos cuantos minutos más, apresurémonos —dijo el castaño antes de que la chica se vaya, a lo cual ella asiente y se retira.

Pasado el tiempo límite, todos ya estaban listos. Cada uno llevaba una mochila algo grande con sus pertenencias, colocadas cada una en sus espaldas. Los cinco salen de la cabaña, y tras caminar un par de metros se dan la vuelta para contemplar la edificación, aquella en la que han descansado por toda una semana y en la cual pasaron buenos ratos.

—Con su permiso, yo lo haré —expresa Mira, dando un paso al frente.

—Adelante —le responde Tatsumi, observándola.

Mira levanta su brazo derecho, con su mano apuntando a la cabaña. Medio segundo después la edificación comienza a deformarse, como si estuviera siendo engullida por una especie de agujero de gusano, para finalmente desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. Acto seguido, del suelo empezaron a emerger muchas plantas, las cuales varias de ellas crecían y crecían hasta transformarse en árboles que cubrieron por completo la zona, sin dejar ni una huella de lo que hubo antes.

—Perfecto, vámonos —ordena Tatsumi, siendo seguido por su harem —Bueno, a ver, nuestro cronograma sería el siguiente: llegar cuanto antes a la capital y ver cuán mal está el panorama, también deberemos de recabar allí todo tipo de información acerca de ese grupo de asesinos llamado Night Raid para luego establecer contacto con ellos… Pero antes de eso deberíamos de conocer su ubicación real, espiarlos para ver como es su comportamiento en realidad, así actuaremos acorde a las circunstancias —explicaba mientras caminaba.

—Trataremos de hacer lo máximo posible antes de que, inevitablemente, nos topemos con esa horrible mujer… —comenta Saryn repentinamente, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Creo que sé de quién hablas, Saryn… ¿Esdese? —pregunta Kala.

—Ella misma —le responde la pelirosa.

—Esa tal Esdese… si bien es un demonio con todas las letras no es ni siquiera un rival destacable para nosotras —expresó Mira con seriedad, haciendo alarde de su poder.

—Sé bien que ella no es rival para ninguna de ustedes, Mira… pero por favor, no quisiera que se hagan ese tipo de comentarios altaneros o egocéntricos, no me gustaría que fomentemos la subestimación de nuestros enemigos —pidió el castaño.

—L-Lo lamento, mi amor, no era mi intención, de veras —se disculpa Mira, apenada.

—Tranquila, te perdono. Trata de no hacerlo la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? —le dice el castaño, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño a una sonrojada Mira, quien asiente con la cabeza de una manera muy tierna, luego de eso voltea para ver a la albina —¿Cuáles son tus pronósticos con respecto a todo esto, Nina? —pregunta el castaño a la susodicha.

—Los mismos de antes y los que presienten las demás, cariñito… nuestro destino está estrechamente relacionado con Night Raid, con el imperio en la capital, la corrupción y esa fea mujer que tiene absoluto control sobre el hielo. Es menester que actuemos, si no lo hacemos… mucha gente buena perecerá, y yo no quiero permitirlo —declara Nina, frustrada y muy preocupada.

—Entonces apresuremos el paso. Esa tal Esdese está a casi seiscientos quilómetros de nuestra ubicación, y lo que está haciendo en estos momentos es muy reprobable… Desearía poder pararle el carro de una vez por todas, pero no podemos, no ahora. Más temprano que tarde nos la encontraremos en nuestro camino… —decía Saryn.

—Y allí decidiremos bien el siguiente paso que daremos —interrumpe Tatsumi, algo serio.

—Amor, hablando con total sinceridad y respeto… me gustaría poder asesinarlos a todos sin piedad por lo que están haciendo. Así, de una sola vez, sin dar explicaciones, sin rodeos, sin muchos preparativos… —expresó Mira, claramente fastidiada por la impunidad que tenían los malos.

Tatsumi observa al suelo por unos segundos después de haber escuchado esa contundente y sincera declaración de Mira, después la observa con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla además, y repitiendo el gesto con las demás chicas.

—Posiblemente lo termines haciendo, Mira, también todas ustedes chicas… En todo caso ya les dije, estudiaremos nuestros pasos a seguir una vez lleguemos a la capital y logremos instalarnos por allí, ¿sí? —pide el castaño, y todas le responden que sí al unísono.

Así, los cinco jóvenes siguen su camino hacia la tan famosa capital del imperio, un último momento de tranquilidad que tendrán.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿¡Q-Qué demonios…?! ¿¡U-Un dragón de tierra?! —

—¡I-Imposible! ¡No he oído antes que salieran en caminos como éstos! —

—¡GRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARR! —

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhh! —

Aquellos dos hombres, quienes tenían pintas de comerciantes, salieron despavoridos al ver a la monstruosa criatura frente a ellos, la cual había emergido del suelo sin previo aviso, interrumpiendo su viaje. Su carreta quedó completamente destruida por un pisotón de la bestia, tratando de asesinarlos a ambos, pero por suerte lograron escapar, aunque dicho monstruo era muy grande y abarcaba mucho espacio, además de ser rápido. Con sus enormes pinzas como zarpas, la peligrosa bestia estaba muy cerca de atrapar y acabar con la vida de aquellos dos desafortunados hombres, pero…

—¡Aléjate de ellos! —grita cierta rubia de ojos azules, apareciendo en escena repentinamente, como si estuviera volando hacia la bestia, propinándole un puñetazo en la cabeza tan fuerte que le termina destrozando el caparazón además de mandarlo a volar lejos.

En su carrera, por detrás de la bestia se hace ver la figura de una pelinegra de ojos rojos, quien con una katana en alto rebana de manera limpia la cabeza del monstruo. Por si fuera poco, y lejos del conocimiento de los estupefactos hombres comerciantes, una albina de ojos verdes extiende sus manos y causa que el cuerpo de la bestia se quemara como si fuera consumido por unas poderosas brasas.

—¡Wo-Wooooooww! —exclamó uno de ellos, muy asombrado.

—¡E-Eso fue increíble! —dijo el otro.

—¡M-Muchas gracias, señoritas! —agradecieron los dos al mismo tiempo, inclinándose levemente ante ellas.

—No fue nada, ¿se encuentran bien? —pregunta Kala, limpiándose las manos. Detrás de ella se acercan Mira y Nina, y pocos metros más lejos venían Saryn y Tatsumi.

—¡S-Sí, estamos bien, gracias por su preocupación! —responde uno de los hombres, sin dejar de estar nervioso.

—Es bueno escucharlo —declara Nina, con una sonrisa.

—Estos monstruos sí que son como alimañas, no hay una manera efectiva de acabar con todo ellos… pero hacemos lo que podemos —expresa Mira de manera calmada aunque algo inexpresiva.

—Sí, así es, hay muchos monstruos así en todo el país, aunque es muy raro que salgan en estos caminos… p-por eso, nuevamente, les agradecemos que nos hayan salvado la vida. Nuestro carro quedó destruido y el caballo ha huido, supongo que tendremos que arreglárnosla como podamos, pero menos mal que la capital está bastante cerca —agradeció nuevamente uno de los hombres.

—Estoy seguro que podrán encontrar la manera de solucionar sus problemas allí, nosotros también vamos hacia la capital —expresa Tatsumi una vez que llegó con ellos, sorprendiendo a ambos comerciantes.

—Oh, así que están todos juntos —comenta uno de los hombres —¿Y qué andan buscando en la capital? —pregunta luego.

—Bueno, digamos que solo necesitamos arreglar unos asuntos y partir nuevamente, esperamos poder hacerlo —responde el castaño.

—Oh, ¿es así? Bien, espero que ustedes también tengan suerte allí, aunque… nosotros les recomendaríamos que tengan mucho cuidado, la capital puede parecer alegre… pero allí hay muchos otros monstruos también —dice uno de los hombres.

—¿En qué sentido? ¿Monstruos como los que acaban de derrotar mis chicas? —pregunta Tatsumi, sorprendiendo nuevamente a los comerciantes, pero ellos luego entendieron que se trataban de sus novias. Algo raro… pero decidieron seguir explicándole al muchacho y a las demás jovencitas.

—No, son las personas, sus corazones son monstruos, la capital está llena de tipos así —responden ellos.

—¿Sí? Les agradecemos el aviso, nos cuidaremos, estén seguros de ello —les contesta Tatsumi.

Después de eso se despiden de ellos, no sin antes ofrecerles ayuda para recoger sus cosas, a lo cual los dos comerciantes rechazaron con respeto diciendo que podían y nuevamente les agradecían por todo. Tatsumi y su harem siguieron su camino a paso más presuroso. En media hora lograron llegaron a la entrada de la famosa capital, era una enorme entrada por la cual pasaban muchas personas de varios lados, quien sabe si es por negocios o por otros motivos, lo cierto es que el lugar era muy concurrido.

—Oh cielos, la capital es tan hermosa… es una lástima que esté manchada por la corrupción que no se deja ver a simple vista —comenta Saryn, de manera soñadora pero a la vez triste.

—Es un alivio que seamos las únicas personas de aquí que podamos detectar a simple vista lo que ocurre en estas calles. Ya estoy viendo a muchos que tienen pensamientos sucios, me agradaría bastante hacer una "limpieza" —dice Mira, susurrando lo último y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "limpieza".

—Recuerden que vinimos a este lugar para una "inspección y recopilación de información", actuemos de manera tranquila y discreta —dice Tatsumi, claramente prohibiéndole a su novia de cabello azabache de hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sean las que él dijo, pero luego él le acaricia la cabeza —Descuida, después podrás hacer esa limpieza sin problemas —le susurra luego a la chica.

—B-Bueno, e-está bien, m-mi amor —asiente ella, nerviosa y cambiando totalmente su mirada amenazadora por una adorable sonrisa junto con sus mejillas tintadas de un leve rojo.

Había bastante gente en las calles, y por eso mismo los cinco jóvenes caminaban bien juntos, por si pasaba algo los obligara a separarse.

—"Como bien dijo Mira, aquí hay mucha gente perversa y también gente inocente a merced de ellos, ricos y pobres, sanos y enfermos, una clarísima distinción entre ambos lados, que lamentable…" —pensaba Kala, observando hacia todos lados, registrando más movimientos.

—"Me gustaría poder ayudarlos, aunque sea a una sola persona, así me sentiría mejor" —pensó Nina, angustiada.

—"Entiendo como te sientes, Nina… pero Tatsumi-kun tiene razón, no podemos ir de buenas a primeras ayudando desmedidamente a las pobres almas de este lugar, llamaríamos poderosamente la atención" —responde Saryn al pensamiento hecho por la albina, la cual no dijo nada más, sólo se mostraba más entristecida.

Tatsumi no era ajeno a la conversación que estaba teniendo las chicas entre sí, por ello decidió hablar también.

—"Bueno, esto no puede evitarse, así que… Nina, ve y ayuda a aquel pobre hombre tirado en la calle. Compra algo de comida y dásela, es lo que más necesita en estos momentos" —pide el castaño.

La albina se puso feliz de manera inmediata, y luego de asentir enérgicamente, se dirige con rapidez a uno de los puestos de comida rápida en las cercanías. La chica compra un par de bollos de arroz y luego se los lleva al indigente, quien estaba durmiendo. Nina lo despierta y le dice que le obsequia comida, y el hombre se puso muy feliz además de agradecerle muchas veces a la albina, la cual solo respondía que no era nada y que disfrutara mucho de ese regalo. Al final ella regresó dando saltitos de alegría.

Aquella escena no pasó desapercibida para cierta rubia de ojos castaños y grandes atributos, quien ha estado observando a aquel grupo desde hace un rato. Le pareció raro el como actuaban aquellos cinco personajes, además de parecer mantenerse juntos, y por si fuera poco ese gesto de amabilidad que pocas veces ella veía en esos lares terminó de convencerla acerca de la procedencia.

—Campesinos de buen corazón, ni más ni menos, quizás y hasta sean bastante ingenuos. Si es el caso creo que no les molestará que les "pida prestado" algo de dinero, creo que ya sé cómo, sólo debo encontrar el momento adecuado —susurra la rubia mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

Volviendo con Tatsumi y su harem, el muchacho veía como Nina regresaba campante y sonante por haber hecho su buena acción del día.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal te ha ido? —pregunta el castaño con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que pasó pero igual preguntándolo.

—¡Muy bien! Ahora ya me siento mejor —responde la aludida, dándose la vuelta para ver cómo aquel pobre hombre comía. Por lo menos ya hizo feliz a alguien en aquella ciudad.

—Amor, no quisiera incomodarte, pero… —susurra Mira repentinamente, obteniendo la atención tanto de Tatsumi como de las demás chicas.

—Dime, Mira, ¿qué sucede? —pregunta el aludido, tratando de disimular su conversación.

—Tenemos cierta personita bastante… interesada en nosotros. Está detrás de ti, a varios metros lejos, sentada y bebiendo alcohol. Trató de disimular dicho interés, pero bueno, ya sabes que puedo notarlo. Seguramente las demás también lo sintieron —responde la pelinegra.

—Sí, así es, justo estaba por decírselo, gracias Mira —expresa Saryn. Las demás asintieron, comunicando así que también lo experimentaron.

—Así que ya tenemos una fan por aquí, hmmmm… ¿no pudieron averiguar, más o menos, qué es lo que está buscando? —pregunta nuevamente el castaño, con seriedad en su voz.

—Pues, a juzgar por su aura y sus expresiones, yo diría que piensa que somos gente distraída, quizás está buscando alguna forma para timarnos, sacarnos el dinero que llevamos —contesta la pelirosa, llevándose dos dedos a su mentón para pensar detenidamente.

—Y eso no es todo, Saryn… El aura de esa chica no es normal, tiene algo que la hace tener un gran poder, además de tener sus manos manchadas de sangre. No lo digo de manera literal, pero… —comenta Kala.

—Que es una asesina —finaliza Tatsumi, a lo que todas responden que sí nuevamente con un asentimiento —¿Podrá ser integrante de ese grupo de asesinos llamado Night Raid? —pregunta por tercera vez consecutiva.

—Es posible. No detecto en ella la malicia propia de un asesino, que solo busca sangre porque sí… bueno, sin contar que parece que quiere tendernos algún tipo de trampa, pero más allá de eso no parece ser una mala persona —responde Kala, mirando hacia el cielo, con un rostro pensativo.

—De todas maneras hay que tener cuidado, me disgustan mucho ese tipo de personas, ya sean ladrones o asesinos —expresa Nina, intranquila.

—No te preocupes, tendremos mucho cuidado —le anima Saryn, dándole palmaditas en la espalda para animarla.

Después de eso, los cinco siguieron caminando entre la multitud, alejándose ya del foco principal que era la gran zona comercial, una de varias que estaban distribuidas por la capital.

Ninguna de las chicas perdió de vista a la extraña rubia que los estaba acechando, por un momento pensaron que los dejaría en paz pero no sucedió así, en cambio la seguidora se les acerca, claramente insinuando querer prestar su ayuda.

—¡Hola! ¿Están perdidos? —pregunta la chica de corto cabello rubio y ropas algo reveladoras.

De inmediato todos se voltean a verla, las cuatro chicas intentaban verse amigables pero escondían un rostro de desagrado hacia aquella nueva presencia. Tatsumi, por supuesto, sentía esto, así que decidió tomar la delantera y entablar conversación con la recién llegada, simplemente para aparentar un nivel aceptable de sociabilidad.

—¿Parecemos perdidos? —interrogó el castaño, mostrando una sonrisa confundida.

—Pues la verdad es que sí. Bueno, no sería extraño teniendo en cuenta que son extranjeros, no deben de conocer mucho la ciudad, ¿verdad? —responde y cuestiona la rubia de grandes atributos.

—Ah, parece que tienes buen ojo al intuir que somos extranjeros… —comenta Saryn en un tono burlesco y simpático… en cierta medida.

—Vivir mucho tiempo en la ciudad tiene sus ventajas, por ejemplo, desarrollar esta habilidad para distinguir a quienes vienen de afuera y quienes ya están asentados aquí desde hace un tiempo —expresó la rubia —¿No necesitan ayuda? Puedo guiarlos, darles un agradable tour por las calles de la capital, soy muy buena para eso —ofrece luego.

—No, muchas gracias, estamos bien así —Kala rechaza la oferta de manera inmediata, pero con respeto.

—Te lo agradecemos, pero podemos guiarnos bien por nuestra cuenta —dice Saryn, deseando por dentro que aquella rubia se marchara de una vez por todas. Con cada palabra que salía de su boca más se notaba sus intenciones de querer embaucarlos.

—¿Están seguros? No es molestia si requieren de mi ayuda, de verdad —insiste la rubia.

—Muy seguros, señorita. No queremos sonar descorteses, realmente apreciamos sus buenas intenciones, pero podemos valernos por nosotros mismos, además sólo hemos venido a ver un par de cosas y después volveremos a nuestras tierras —le contesta Tatsumi, mirándola fijamente y de manera decidida.

—Oh bueno, si ustedes lo dicen... Lamento haberlos molestado, espero que tengan suerte buscando lo que sea que anden buscando en la capital. ¡Hasta luego, amigos! —expresó aquella chica de corta cabellera rubia y grandes atributos, tratando de sonar alegre, pero en el fondo se sentía frustrada por no llevar a cabo ese "pequeño" cometido, despidiéndose al final.

Los cinco jóvenes se la quedaron mirando hasta que se perdió entre la multitud.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos, amorcito? —pregunta Kala al castaño.

—Seguiremos explorando la ciudad… pero no la pierdan de vista, probablemente y quiera seguirnos. Si es así, entonces nos encargaremos de perderla y veremos qué hace luego. Si se va definitivamente pues… seremos nosotros quienes le sigamos el rastro —responde Tatsumi.

—Entendido —respondan todas las chicas al unísono.

Así, el quinteto siguió su camino aparentemente como si nada, y resultó ser cierto… aquella mujer de cabello rubio comenzó a seguirlos, a una buena distancia. Tatsumi y su harem decidieron entonces llevar a cabo el primer plan, que era perder a esa seguidora. Con rapidez y disimulo la fueron sorteando entre las numerosas calles de la ciudad, hasta que sucedió lo que tenía que suceder…

—"¿¡P-Pero qué carajos…?! ¿¡A dónde se fueron?!" —se cuestiona mentalmente la rubia al doblar en una esquina… y toparse con la impactante realidad de que les ha perdido el rastro a los cinco jóvenes con los que antes se ha encontrado, no podía percibir por ningún lado la presencia de aquellos muchachos, por lo que sus sospechas no hicieron más que crecer —Bueno, al parecer tengo algo interesante de qué informar en el cuartel cuando vuelva —dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados para ver si podía vislumbrar alguna pista del camino que tomaron los extranjeros —"Esto sin lugar a dudas no puede ser normal, la distancia que había entre ellos y yo, la velocidad a la que caminaban, como está dispuesta esta zona… era totalmente imposible que escaparan a mi vista y aun así lo hicieron, ya no puedo sentir sus presencias…" —dedujo ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias, Mira —agradece el castaño a la pelinegra.

—D-De nada, mi amor —responde la aludida, nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos.

Tatsumi y su cuarteto de chicas se encontraba en el tejado de un edificio cercano a la ubicación de la rubia que los estaba acechando. Todos estaban dispuestos de manera que aquella rubia que los estaba buscando los divisara de inmediato… pero increíblemente parecían ser totalmente invisibles para ella.

—¿Se retirará? —pregunta Nina, confundida, observando como aquella mujer se mostraba reacia a dejar de seguir sus huellas.

—Seguramente. Si es así voy a necesitar que la sigan a donde sea que vaya —responde Tatsumi.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, amorcito —se ofrece Saryn —Ella claramente ha dicho que tendrá algo de qué informar cuando regrese al cuartel —dice luego.

—Sí, cada vez me convence más acerca del hecho de que pertenece al grupo de asesinos Night Raid —comenta Kala.

—Si resulta ser así, ¿qué haremos, querido? —pregunta Mira.

—Mmmmmm… primero los espiaremos, averiguaremos qué es lo que traman, y… posiblemente nos unamos a ellos —contesta nuevamente el castaño, soltando una corta y débil risa —Creo que ya sé cómo lo haremos… —dice luego, observando al igual que sus chicas como aquella mujer de corta cabellera rubia se marchaba luego de obtener resultados negativos con su búsqueda —Hora de poner en marcha el segundo plan —ordena luego, y las integrantes de su harem asienten al unísono.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—¿Estás segura de lo que me estás contando, Leone? —pregunta Najenda, cruzada de brazos, sentada en aquel "trono" de la sala de reuniones de Night Raid.

—Claro que sí, jefa, yo… sentí que algo raro había con esos cinco chicos. Claro, primero pensé que hubiera sido divertido gastarles una broma, pero se mostraron reacios a aceptar mi "ayuda", así que, tras despedirme de ellos, decidí seguirles el rastro… pero desaparecieron como por arte de magia al doblar en una esquina —responde y explica la rubia.

—Hummmm… a veces eres un poco descuidada, Leone, por eso me está costando levemente poder creerte —expresó la jefa, aquella mujer de corto cabello blanco, con una mirada reprobatoria.

—¡P-Pero si es verdad, jefa! Algo raro había con ellos, esas chicas y el muchacho… no sé muy bien qué podría ser pero sé que es algo insólito, algo muy extraño, y me gustaría descubrir qué es —comenta la rubia muy segura.

—Déjame pensarlo —dice Najenda —Si decido que ese tema es lo bastante serio como para que amerite una investigación pues te concederé el derecho para que lo averigües, ya sea junto con Mein, Akame, Bulat o Raba, pero ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender —.

—¿Es otro encargo de asesinato? —pregunta Raba, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Leone.

—Pues claro, tontito, ¿qué más va a ser? Somos asesinos después de todo, nuestro trabajo principal y más importante es el de encargarnos de la escoria de la capital —le recuerda la rubia mientras era maldecida por el muchacho de corto cabello verde, quien se sobaba su parte afectada por el golpe.

—Llevarán a cabo esta misión en la noche, su objetivo es una adinerada familia que se apellida Langborn. Nuestros reportes indican que los tres miembros del círculo familiar atraen a personas desafortunadas a su morada, para luego dejarlos inconscientes y, al final, torturarlos de muchas maneras una vez están despiertos, se nos ha indicado además que su lugar para llevar a cabo tales actos está ubicado en un amplio galpón en la parte trasera de su mansión. Toda la zona está custodiada por un buen número de guardias, si estorban en la misión pueden eliminarlos, pero que sea lo más rápido posible. Su objetivo primordial es encargarse de la familia Langborn —explica y ordena la general Najenda a los demás integrantes de Night Raid.

—Entendido —responden Akame, Leone, Raba, Schere, Mein y Bulat al mismo tiempo.

—Así que esta mujer sí resultó ser miembro de este grupo de asesinos… —comenta Nina, bastante sorprendida.

—Hicimos bien en seguir su rastro —comenta Kala, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa.

—Sí, y también hicimos bien en entrar en este lugar, su cuartel, a tal punto de estar aquí, con ellos, en la misma habitación. Es gracioso cuando no se dan cuenta de nada —dijo Mira, con un tono burlesco.

—Sí, gracias a todas ustedes pudimos descubrir el lugar de asentamiento de nuestros objetivos y lo que están planeando —expresa Tatsumi, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida a cada una de sus chicas, logrando sacarles un gran sonrojo en sus rostros.

—N-No hay de qué, a-amorcito —responden ahora todas ellas al unísono.

Parecía totalmente difícil de creer… pero realmente el castaño y su cuarteto de chicas estaban parados justo al lado de todos los integrantes de Night Raid, y los asesinos no se daban cuenta, estaban utilizando la misma táctica extraña de antes, lo cual indicaba que era obra de Mira, como ya sucedió anteriormente.

—Bien, entonces ya hemos descubierto que la mujer que intentó abordarnos se llama Leone y pertenece a Night Raid, un grupo de asesinos dedicado a "limpiar" la escoria de la capital. Su cuartel de operaciones se ubica a varios kilómetros de dicho lugar, bastante bien resguardado… pero no para nosotros. Y hoy mismo, por la noche, llevarán a cabo una misión, lo cual nos viene bastante bien —

—¿Cómo, mi amor? ¿En qué sentido? —pregunta Saryn, ciertamente desconcertada.

—Fácil: averiguamos la dirección de esa tal familia apellidada Langborn, les hacemos una visita, nos encargamos del trabajo y nos ganamos la confianza de Night Raid —responde el muchacho.

—Eso me parece perfecto, me encantaría hacer justicia por mano propia y lo antes posible —expresó Mira, claramente enfadada por lo que había escuchado.

—Dijeron que torturaban personas. Si vamos allí no quiero ni imaginarme el escenario con el que me encontraré… —comenta Kala, ciertamente preocupada por lo que fuera a ver en esa mansión.

—No te preocupes, Kala, si eso sucede estoy seguro de que podrás manejarlo porque creo en ti, creo en todas ustedes, y porque también me tendrán a su lado en todo momento. Nos hemos estado preparando para esto y mucho más durante largo tiempo, así que comenzaremos este viaje esta noche misma, y nada ni nadie nos detendrá —expresó el castaño, causando que sus cuatro chicas lo miraran de manera soñadora por lanzar tal inspirador comentario, y al final todas asienten enérgicamente.

Ahora solo restaba esperar, el verdadero espectáculo comenzaría por la noche…

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—Ya está empezando a haber movimiento en el cuartel de Night Raid, será mejor que salgamos en un par de minutos, amorcito —avisa Saryn a Tatsumi, quien se estaba preparando.

—Muy bien, Saryn —responde afirmativamente el castaño —¿Ya les avisaste a las demás? —pregunta luego.

—Sí, ya están avisadas y preparadas, solo faltas tú, amor —le contesta la pelirosa mientras intentaba abrazarlo del cuello.

—¡He-Hey! ¡N-No te nos adelantes, Saryn! —reclama Nina, apareciendo de repente en la sala.

—Menos mal que podemos percibir este tipo de cosas cuando le suceden a nuestro cariñito —comenta Kala, cruzada de brazos y mostrando un rostro de repruebo ante el actuar de Saryn, para luego irse corriendo y abrazar a Tatsumi —Y-Yo también necesito un poco de tu amor, querido —dice luego, sonrojada y acurrucándose junto a él.

—¡Y-Yo también! —exclamó Nina, pegándose también al muchacho.

—N-No se olviden de mí… —aparece repentinamente Mira, sumándose al abrazo grupal amoroso.

—Eh chicas… por favor, tenemos que ocuparnos de la misión primero, se nos hará tarde. Les prometo que, cuando volvamos, les daré a cada una de ustedes lo que tanto necesitan de mí —expresa Tatsumi, con un rostro serio a la vez que bastante sugerente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de todas sus amadas, quienes se ponen muy nerviosas y se ruborizan a tal extremo de parecer tomates.

—¡S-Sí, a-amorcito! —contestan todas ellas al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso, los cinco salen con rapidez de una muy bien elaborada cabaña, similar a la primera que tuvieron, toda hecha de madera y ubicada a pocos kilómetros de los cuarteles de Night Raid. Era increíble que los asesinos no captaran su locación, pero así fue, lo que les permitió obrar con completa discreción y tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo van los de Night Raid? —pregunta el castaño, corriendo velozmente, a la par con sus chicas.

—Todavía no hay movimientos significativos, creo que no saldrán hasta en unos cuantos minutos —responde Kala.

—Tiempo más que suficiente para acabar con esos objetivos —comenta Mira con seriedad y sin dejar de mirar hacia delante.

Tatsumi se hallaba pensativo mientras corría, algo parecía que no lo tenía conforme pese a lo que estaba sucediendo, y todas sus chicas lo notaron pero decidieron no preguntarle nada.

En cuestión de un par de minutos llegaron a la mansión de los Langborn, y lo primero que notaron fue el evidente número del personal de guardia, el cual era amplio, tal y como lo habían anunciado antes. Los cinco se escondieron en una pequeña arboleda en la zona trasera, y a varios metros de su ubicación estaba el galpón en donde se dijo que estaban las personas torturadas por la familia.

—Presiento mucha peste, muerte y enfermedad provenientes de allí —dijo Nina, muy incómoda, mientras señalaba el susodicho galpón.

—Yo también lo siento, Nina… es allí en donde mencionaron los de Night Raid que estas personas torturaban a muchos inocentes. Bien, con esto ya es más que suficiente, asesinaré a esos desgraciados ya mismo —dice Mira, con furia en sus ojos, desenvainando una katana oscura y de la cual emanaba una leve neblina del mismo color.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica de cabello negro desaparece de donde estaba para luego reaparecer por detrás de cada uno de los guardias, asesinándolos con una terrible puñalada por la espalda. Si uno lograba ver cómo era asesinado un compañero, inmediatamente era terminado por la pelinegra antes de siquiera poder gritar. Y así, en un par de minutos, la seguridad de la mansión fue reducida a cero.

—Bueno… Mira ya se ha encargado de los guardias, ahora les toca a ustedes, Saryn, Kala y Nina —

—Entendido, amorcito —responden las tres al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose hacia la mansión y adentrándose sigilosamente por las ventanas.

—Mi amor, yo también quiero ir con ellas, quiero… terminar con la basura que hay aquí —expresó Mira, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana oscura, mirando al suelo con una dura expresión de ira, bastante atemorizante a decir verdad.

Tatsumi la observa por un momento con una mirada seria, luego cambia su expresión, mostrándose con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva, finalmente él se acerca hasta la chica de cabello negro para abrazarla.

—Has hecho un muy buen trabajo aquí, Mira, ahora deja que las demás hagan lo suyo y terminen esto, además necesito compañía por si vienen los asesinos de Night Raid, ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo para cuidarme las espaldas? —le explica y pregunta el castaño, con su seria y varonil mirada además de una amorosa voz que tranquilizó a la pelinegra, además de dejarla derrotada.

—¡S-Sí, c-claro que sí, m-mi amor! —le responde ella, viéndose ahora toda sonrojada y nerviosa, completamente diferente a como estuvo antes.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—¿Q-Quién… e-eres tú? —preguntó, con notorio terror, la señora Langborn, la mujer de la mansión, hacia una figura femenina parcialmente tapada por las sombras de los pasillos y la cual yacía frente a ella. Los ojos de la misteriosa chica eran brillantes en la oscuridad, además de verse muy intimidantes.

A la luz de la luna se dejaba ver el filo de la hoja de una espada que parecía una katana, pero su diseño era errático y extravagante. Aun así, no por eso dejaba de ser un arma, la cual era apuntada en alto hacia la señora Langborn, una mujer algo mayor, de buen cuerpo y un largo y lacio cabello rubio.

—Soy quien te va a castigar por los horrores que has cometido —dijo la chica frente a ella mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de un profundo rencor a la vez que tristeza y decepción —Pudiste haber sido una buena persona, pero decidiste dejarte llevar por el pecado y secuestrar, torturar y asesinar a muchos inocentes. Hoy será el día en que recibas tu merecido por todo eso —.

La joven misteriosa dio un paso al frente, revelando al completo su figura: un largo y levemente ondulado cabello rosado, una penetrante mirada ámbar, una figura esbelta ataviada en una remera de mangas cortas blanco con una corta calza negra y unos zapatos de tacones bajos.

—¡P-Por favor espera! ¡T-Te equivocas, y-y no haría nada de eso! ¡Te lo juro! —exclamaba la mujer, tratando de librarse de la sentencia de muerte y queriendo dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no pudo retroceder más de su ubicación debido a que sintió una punzada en la espalda.

—No te quieras escapar, si lo haces te clavarás directamente una espada, como bien pudiste sentirlo —expresó la chica de cabellera rosada, y la señora Langborn no hizo más que palidecer y ponerse más nerviosa —Y no me quieras mentir, tu esencia está impregnada en el sufrimiento de tus víctimas, tu castigo es inevitable. Adiós —.

La señora Langborn sintió aquel leve corte de esa fría y tenebrosa hoja a la altura de su pecho, y más temprano que tarde empezó a experimentar bastante frío, a tal punto de tiritar. Sus piernas flaquearon y no pudo evitar caerse al suelo. El frío que sentía fue en aumento, y por si fuera poco, ahora empezó a sentir un calor que la quemaba por dentro. Tosía y tosía, sus pulmones parecían estar fallando, empezó a tener terribles jaquecas y sus ojos comenzaron a arder para, consecuentemente, tener una vista más y más borrosa con el paso de los segundos.

—La hoja de esta espada esta imbuida en un letal e incurable veneno capaz de cosas inenarrables, destinada únicamente al sufrimiento de mis enemigos, de aquellos que deban recibir un castigo por el terrible mal que han cometido —le decía la joven pelirosada a la mujer moribunda en el suelo, el dolor la sofocaba, pero por más que parezca increíble, aún podía entender las palabras de la chica —Por eso no te he asesinado directamente, este escarmiento es el más apropiado para ti —.

Saryn había dejado de hablar para solo observar a la mujer, la susodicha ya no podía ver, su mirada se oscureció por completo; su cuerpo dejó de tener erráticos espasmos, dejó de sentir ese extremo dolor… porque ya había muerto. Sus órganos funcionaron de manera tan mal que terminaron colapsando.

Saryn cerró los ojos, y con una expresión de tristeza bajó la cabeza un momento, para finalmente retirarse, desapareciendo entre las sombras.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—¡G-Ggggg! ¿¡Q-Qué… q-quién… e-eres…?! —

El Sr Langborn estaba siendo levantado del cuello con mucha facilidad por cierta joven de largo y ondulado cabello rubio, quien lo observaba fijamente y de manera muy amenazadora con sus brillantes ojos azules. El hombre intentaba forcejear, pero claramente no podía zafarse de su agarre ya que el mismo parecía mermar todas sus fuerzas por la falta de aire que estaba sufriendo.

—Soy tu verdugo, vine para castigarte por todo el mal que has cometido —responde la chica con mucha frialdad, apretando aun más su agarre con sus guanteletes de batalla cubiertos de fuego.

—¿¡M-Mal…?! ¡T-Te equivocas, y-yo…! —trató de excusarse el señor Langborn, sin éxito alguno.

—No quieras mentirme. Se nota a leguas en ti que estás tan podrido hasta la médula como tu esposa e hija, tus manos están manchadas con la sangre de muchos inocentes. Su sufrimiento, su miedo, su desesperación… todo eso está impregnado en tu ser, y no puedo permitir que quedes impune ante tal acto de lesa humanidad, no se puede. Tu castigo es inevitable —dijo la rubia con total seriedad.

—¡GGG-GGGGAAAAAAAAAG! —aquel hombre gritó de dolor repentinamente al sentir la intensa presión en su cuello.

—Tu sentencia ya fue declarada: morir estrangulado bajo una creciente, inmensa y abrasadora presión. Puedo hacer que estos guanteletes emitan una temperatura tan alta, similar a la de un volcán en erupción. Es una fea forma de morir, ¿verdad? Pero no se compara al sufrimiento que han pasado esas personas en tus manos y en los de tu esposa e hija, tan o más culpables que tú —expresó la rubia.

—¡N-NNNNO-OO! ¡M-MI… MI HIJA… MI ESPOSA…! —gritó el hombre, pero no podía decir más ya que estaba siendo estrangulado con más fuerza.

—No te preocupes, estoy muy segura de que ellas también recibirán su merecido castigo —dijo la rubia al respecto.

Con ello, el hombre comprendió la gravedad de todos sus actos, pero lamentablemente ya era tarde para arrepentirse… ni siquiera podía pensar en arrepentirse, no le era permitido, después de todo el sufrimiento que causó.

Aquel guantelete de fuego en la mano derecha de la chica comenzó a arder con una intensidad única, quemando y destruyendo la garganta de aquel hombre, lo que terminó matándolo casi al instante.

Después de presenciar esa lamentable escena, de la cual ella fue culpable, la rubia silenciosamente, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—¡G-Gggggiiiii…! —gemía desesperadamente cierta joven de corto y ondulado cabello rubio, tratando de moverse, sin mucho éxito, y viéndose completamente aprisionada por un sinnúmero de cadenas que surgían del suelo y la tenían maniatada por los brazos, los hombros, la cintura, las piernas y el cuello —¿¡Q-Quién eres t-tú?! ¡P-Por favor ayúdame, n-no sé… no sé qué está pasando! —suplicó la joven al ver a una extraña chica de corto cabello blanco, parada frente a ella y la cual no hacía nada, sólo estaba allí, observándola fijamente y con una triste expresión de reprobación.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte… porque yo soy quien te ha impuesto este castigo —responde la aludida, revelando lo que realmente ocurría, que era ella quien llevó a cabo ese extraño suceso.

—¿Q-Qué…? —pregunta la rubia, tartamudeando, sin poder creerlo.

—Puedo percibir la sangre que mancha tus manos, la sangre de muchos inocentes a los cuales les has arrebatado la vida… y no sabes la amargura que siento cada vez que lo recuerdo, me siento terriblemente triste tanto por ellos como por ti. Sabiendo que pudiste tomar un camino diferente, que pudiste optar por ayudarlos a salir de la pobreza utilizando tus recursos… pero decidiste aprovecharte de tu posición social para causar tales atrocidades. Lo lamento mucho, pero… no puedo dejarte con vida, no después de lo que hiciste, debes pagar por tus crímenes —expresó la albina, mirando directamente a la chica de cabello rubio con un rostro verdaderamente afligido.

—¡N-Noo… P-Por favor noo… n-no lo hagas, t-te… te lo suplicoooo! —rogó nuevamente la pecadora, con lágrimas en sus ojos, tratando de salvarse al intentar apelar a los sentimientos de su ejecutora.

Pero de nada le serviría…

—Lo lamento, ya no hay salvación posible para ti, debo castigarte sí o sí. Adios —responde la joven de cabello blanco, cerrando los ojos y moviendo sus manos levemente.

—¡N-Nnnoooo…! —gritó la rubia en desesperación.

Acto seguido, las cadenas empezaron a llenarse de espinas de metal por toda su estructura, lentamente subiendo hasta el cuerpo de la acusada, una vez que llegaron hasta ella empezaron a clavarse con fuerza, generando un inmenso dolor y provocando terribles heridas en su cuerpo. Ella quiso gritar, pero dichas cadenas le apretaron aun más en la zona de su cuello. Aquellas espinas se clavaron firmemente en sus piernas, brazos y estómago, y se dirigían pausadamente hacia la garganta de la víctima.

La joven albina observaba, con gran pesar, los últimos momentos de vida de la pecadora. No le gustaba para nada el quitar una vida… pero debía hacerlo, debía castigarla por los repudiables actos que cometió en contra de muchas vidas inocentes.

Finalmente las espinas de metal se clavaron profundo en la garganta de la rubia, la cual lloró por el dolor para después agonizar por unos instantes debido al ahogo, a la falta de aire, y por último, terminar muriendo. Las cadenas, inmediatamente, la soltaron, y su cuerpo cayó con pesadez al suelo, como si fuera un saco de papas.

La muchacha de corto cabello blanco bajó la cabeza, era claro que no se sintió bien, pero era algo que debía hacer, era lo necesario para poder salvar a mucho más.

Sin nada más que decir o hacer, ella opta por retirarse, dejando allí el cuerpo sin vida de aquella joven rubia.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—¡! —Mira se había levantado rápidamente, ligeramente exaltada y mirando hacia el horizonte, más precisamente hacia las afueras de la capital, en aquel inmenso bosque.

—¿Qué pasó, Mira? —pregunta Tatsumi, obviamente habiéndose dado cuenta de lo que sucedió.

—Siento las presencias de los asesinos de Night Raid aproximándose hacia nuestra posición rápidamente, amor —responde inmediatamente la aludida, sin quitar la vista de sus objetivos.

—Perfecto, ¿y como van las demás? —pregunta nuevamente el castaño.

—¡Hola! —saluda repentina y enérgicamente Saryn —Disculpen si me equivoco, pero… ¿estaban hablando de nosotras? —interroga luego.

—Sí, justo le pregunté a Mira sobre su estado, Saryn, me alegra que ya estén aquí —le responde el muchacho.

—A-Amorcito, ¿ya notaron a los…? —iba a preguntar Nina.

—¿… Asesinos de Night Raid? Sí, Mira me ha avisado de ellos hace un momento, Nina —

—Se acercan velozmente —comenta Kala, poniéndose al corriente de la situación.

—Es de esperarse, son asesinos muy bien entrenados después de todo… —dice Tatsumi al respecto, pero es interrumpido abruptamente por Kala.

—Un momento… —avisa la rubia, manteniendo expectantes a los demás —Se han detenido —dice luego.

—Sintieron nuestras presencias —expone la azabache.

—Igual no supone ningún problema para nosotros —comentó el joven de corto y salvaje cabello castaño, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa —Quédense todas juntas y expectantes, es muy probable que tengamos que dar pelea, y si hay que hablar yo lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? —

—¡Entendido, cariño! —exclaman las cuatro chicas al unísono, poniéndose en pose defensiva.

…

…

…

—Cuidado —avisa Akame, seriamente y como si fuera un susurro, el cual fue perfectamente oído por sus demás compañeros.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que cuidado? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Akame? —preguntaba Raba, claramente alarmado.

—Estoy sintiendo varias presencias, al parecer en la misma ubicación de nuestros objetivos —responde la azabache.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Akame… yo también puedo sentirlos —menciona Leone, transformada ya en una leona gracias a su teigu, utilizando sus sentidos desarrollados —Aunque claro, no puedo decir con certeza quienes son, lo que sí puedo percibir con claridad es que son cinco —.

—¿Puede que sean otros asesinos? —pregunta Bulat, tomándose el mentón con su mano derecha, en una pose seria y pensativa.

—Es posible —responde Leone, con la misma expresión.

—Entonces voy a ver quienes rayos son, voy a utilizar la mira de Pumpkin para descubrir de antemano, aunque sea, sus apariencias. ¡Raba, ayúdame con esto! —dice Mein, gritándole al muchacho de corta cabellera verde para que la asista.

—Bien bien, ahí voy —responde el aludido con un tono cansado, moviendo sus hilos para generar una suerte de suelo entre las copas de los árboles. La pelirosa entonces utiliza aquello para subir y mantenerse en el aire sin problemas, en donde saca su teigu en modo francotirador.

—Tengan cuidado, no se caigan —dice Schere, con una sonrisa inocente, como si fuera ajena a todo lo que ocurría.

—Veo que son cinco personas, como dijo Leone, son todos jóvenes, un chico y cuatro chicas, él en el medio… ¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡Me están saludando! —revela la chica de cabello rosa, alejando su vista de la mira, mostrándose estupefacta.

—¿Te están saludando? —pregunta la chica de lentes, viéndose extrañada.

—Entonces saben que estamos aquí… —expuso Raba, con una gota de sudor surcando su nuca.

—Será mejor que estemos alertas, vigílalos mientras tanto, Mein —aconseja Bulat, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la aludida.

—¿Cinco? ¿Un chico y cuatro chicas? —se pregunta Leone, con el ceño fruncido y mirando al suelo, tal parecía que cierto pensamiento surcaba su mente —Mein dime brevemente, ¿cómo luce cada uno? —pide luego, sospechando de algo en particular.

—A ver… El muchacho tiene cabello corto de color castaño, con un estilo desordenado, ojos verdes y un cuerpo delgado y alto, con respecto a las cuatro chicas una tiene cabello rosado y ojos ámbar, otra es rubia y de ojos azules, la tercera es albina y tiene ojos verdes, y la última es… ¿Qué mierda…? Es extrañamente parecida… a Akame, sólo que ella tiene el cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado, es la única diferencia que hay —revela Mein, sin dejar de observar por la dichosa mira de su arma.

En ese entonces Leone se muestra estupefacta, aturdida, parecía ser que ha descubierto algo impresionante…

—Esto no puede ser posible… —musitó la rubia, negándose a creerlo, dando un salto con fuerza y llegando hasta donde estaba Mein, donde le pidió prestada la teigu a su compañera de cabello rosado para observar mejor en la lejanía. Al principio la susodicha se negó a otorgarle el arma, pero la insistencia de Leone pudo más con ella, así que accedió.

—… —Leone se mostró más perturbada después de echar un vistazo, no pudo asimilar bien lo que notó en la ubicación objetivo donde debían llegar.

Inmediatamente después de devolver el arma a su propietaria, Leone se bajó rápidamente y empezó a correr para llegar a la mansión, dejando confundidos a sus compañeros.

—¡Hey Leone, ¿dónde vas? Espera! —gritó Raba, empezando a perseguirla.

—¡Vuelvan acá, ¿qué hacen?! ¡Debíamos permanecer a la espera! —grita Mein, recriminándolos mientras se suma a la persecución, siendo seguida por Bulat, Akame y Schere.

En cuestión de varios segundos llegaron al lugar, y los seis asesinos se subieron al muro, en donde pudieron permanecer de pie. Entonces allí todos pueden observar, con más claridad, a los otros cinco extraños jóvenes, de pie sobre el galpón en el patio trasero. Todos se observaban entre sí fijamente, sin siquiera pestañear.

—Hola Leone —saluda repentinamente el castaño, levantando una mano, como si fuera una señal de amistad, como si la aludida fuera una amiga suya de toda la vida.

—Ustedes… —dice la rubia, con su ceño fruncido —Debí haberlo sospechado desde un principio, desde aquel momento en que desaparecieron de mi vista en la ciudad, parecían extranjeros perdidos… pero al final resultaron ser personas muy diferentes, ahora puedo verlo con más claridad —expresó luego —Puede que suene decepcionada… pero la verdad me esperaba un desenlace así —.

—Un momento, Leone… ¿entonces estos son los tipos de los que hablaste en el cuartel? —pregunta Raba, incrédulo.

—Sí, son ellos —responde mecánicamente la rubia.

—Oh cielos, el destino parece ser algo imprudente —comenta Schere.

—Bueno, ya los hemos visto, sabemos cómo lucen, ahora sólo resta saber dos cosas, ¿Quiénes son realmente y qué están haciendo aquí? —pregunta Bulat, vistiendo ya su armadura de Incursio, con los brazos cruzados. Lo que él había comentado ciertamente llevaba razón, ¿Quiénes eran esos cinco jóvenes y qué hacían en la mansión de los objetivos que tenían planeado asesinar?

—No sólo eso… ¿cómo es que saben mi nombre? —pregunta al aire, observándolos de una manera acusadora.

—¿Quieres que revelemos nuestros nombres para que así no te sientas tan mal, Leone? Bien, si eso es lo que quieres pues por mí y por mis chicas no habrá ningún problema —dice el castaño, con una sonrisa que era pacífica, pero la rubia lo tomó como una especie de provocación, más acompañada con aquel comentario —Me llamo Tatsumi, y ellas son mis novias Saryn, Kala, Mira y Nina, es un gusto poder conocer a los asesinos de Night Raid en persona y poder hablar de frente con ellos. Permítanme decirles que no somos sus enemigos, hemos venido aquí para aniquilar a los objetivos que ustedes tenían planeado asesinar, como una muestra no solo de caridad sino también de amistad —explica luego, dándose a conocer tanto él como a sus chicas, y Raba maldijo internamente la terrible suerte que tenía ese tipo con las mujeres.

—¿… Qué? ¿Cómo carajos sabían que somos asesinos de Night Raid y que vendríamos aquí para llevar a cabo una misión? —pregunta Mein, ganando bastante desconfianza con lo que dijo Tatsumi, así como los demás cinco asesinos a su lado.

—Ciertamente es algo muy sospechoso, por lo que no lo podremos tomar a la ligera —expresa Bulat.

—¿Dicen que hicieron esto como una muestra de caridad y amistad? —pregunta Akame, viendo los cuerpos de los guardias muertos en el césped, luego de eso observa a Leone —¿Tú que opinas, Leone? —le pregunta a la aludida, ya que ella fue la que estuvo en contacto antes con los desconocidos.

La rubia no contesta, sólo sigue mirando fijamente a los cinco jóvenes frente a ella.

—Si me lo preguntan a mí diré que yo no confío en ellos —comenta Mein, sacando a Pumpkin y cargándola, mirándolos con una mueca de desagrado.

—Concuerdo con Mein, saben mucho de nosotros, inclusive pueden saber donde está el escondite de nuestro cuartel, no podemos permitir que se vayan de aquí —dice Schere, sosteniendo con firmeza a Extase, su teigu tipo tijeras enormes.

—Si ese es el caso entonces no nos queda otra que obligarlos a que nos acompañen, y si se resisten pues reducirlos… o asesinarlos si se requiere —comentó Bulat, armándose también con la lanza de Incursio.

Tatsumi observa como cinco de los seis frente a ellos se preparan para atacarlos, tal parece que no les agradó lo que hicieron, pero eso no le importó al chico de cabellera castaña, ya había previsto que eso podría ocurrir.

—Entiendes que, a pesar de lo que me has dicho, Tatsumi, ¿no podemos confiar en ustedes? Lo que yo pienso del por qué estén aquí es que o quieren perjudicarnos o están aquí para intentar lastimarnos, y sea cual sea el caso me molesta por igual —

—Saben mucho, no podemos obviar precauciones con ustedes —dice Akame, desenvainando a Murasame.

—Es entendible —comenta Tatsumi, encogiéndose de hombros para luego soltar un suspiro —Sabía que esto podía pasar y aun así traté de hacerles entender que somos amigos, que no queremos dañarlos de ninguna forma… pero parece que no fui lo suficientemente convincente. Así que bueno, si debemos luchar contra ustedes para que lo entiendan pues que así sea —

—Entonces, ¿no queda más remedio, amorcito? ¿Tenemos que pelear contra ellos sí o sí? —pregunta Saryn a su chico con normalidad.

—Lamentablemente sí, Saryn, así parece ser —le responde Tatsumi.

—Qué lástima, esperaba que fuera todo por las buenas… pero ni modo, si mi cariñito lo dice pues entonces pelearé —comenta Kala, con una sonrisa amigable mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

—Entonces parece ser que tienen ganas de llevar adelante este enfrentamiento… pues bien, hagámoslo —dice Leone, haciendo lo mismo que Kala, tronándose los nudillos y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Yo pido tener un mano a mano con Akame, será interesante pelear contra ella —dice Mira, desenvainando su katana, la cual expulsaba un extraño humo negro de su hoja.

—Estoy segura que Leone piensa lo mismo que yo… una prueba de fuerza nos vendría bien a ambas —comenta Kala, sacando una pequeña media sonrisa a la aludida.

—Yo iré a por Schere, creo que su teigu Extase serán un buen reto para mí —dice Saryn, también sacando a relucir su katana de dorado filo.

—Yo me encargaré de darles apoyo a todos —expresa Nina con una pequeña sonrisa.

—"Sólo asegúrense de no matarlos, déjenlos fuera de combate de la manera más pasiva que puedan, ¿de acuerdo?" —pide en su mente el castaño, cosa que todas sus chicas escuchan y asienten al mismo tiempo —"Bien, ¡al ataque!" —ordena luego.

En ese momento sucedió algo increíble y que tomó totalmente desprevenidos a los asesinos de Night Raid… Saryn había reaparecido, en tan solo un instante, frente a Mein, a tan solo escasos centímetros, blandiendo su katana como si fuera a rebanarla en dos. El tiempo parecía ir muy lento, la hoja del arma de la pelirosa acercándose peligrosamente a la chica de coletas, Leone dándose cuenta progresivamente y tratando de moverse para contraatacar a la enemiga y detener ese fatal golpe, Bulat también se percató de ello y fue cambiando de lugar su lanza para golpear a la enemiga; Akame, por su parte, también estaba por ser asediada por su contrincante, así que no tendría más opción que dedicarse a ella únicamente.

El tiempo vuelve a la normalidad y el caos no se hizo esperar… El estridente sonido del metal chocando se escucha en el aire por las katanas de Akame y Mira enfrentadas…

—Lo siento, Akame, pero me veo en la necesidad de probar tu fortaleza como la temible asesina de Murasame —al decir eso, Mira nota como Akame afila la mirada, como sorprendida por saber esa información —No te preocupes, sé todo acerca de Murasame y tu destreza con ella, será una batalla interesante para ambas —.

Por otra parte, la lanza de Bulat fue revoleada en el aire sin siquiera tocar a Saryn, quien da unas impresionantes volteretas para esquivarlo aunque sin haber podido hacerle nada a Mein; Leone quiso golpear a Saryn pero fue embestida repentinamente por Kala con una increíble fuerza y velocidad.

—¡Que no se te olvide que yo soy tu contrincante ahora, Leone! —exclama Kala, llevándose por delante a la rubia.

—¡Aguanta Leone! —grita Raba, corriendo a ayudar a su compañera.

Schere, aprovechando que había visto una apertura en la guardia de Srayn mientras ella estaba en el aire, da un salto y extiende las hojas de Extase, lista para destajar.

—Lo siento —dice ella, con su típica inexpresión, a punto de realizar un asesinato.

Saryn se da cuenta tarde su presencia, Schere cerró las fauces de Extase con rapidez, rebanando en dos el cuerpo de Saryn, quien quiso atacar a Mein. Su sangre y entrañas salieron despedidas por doquier… pero entonces la pelirrosa de gafas nota que su enemiga emite una sonrisa triunfante, una sonrisa que la dejó terriblemente confundida. Fue en ese momento que el cuerpo partido en dos de Saryn explotó en una ignominiosa nube de humo verde, la cual cayó directamente sobre Schere. La chica de gafas inmediatamente cae al suelo, empezando a toser copiosamente y luego vomitar.

—¡Schereeee! —grita Mein desesperada, corriendo a asistirla, viendo como su amiga se desplomaba en el suelo. Ella rápidamente la toma en sus brazos y descubre que su piel estaba pálida, su mirada perdida y su cuerpo tiritando.

Lejos de ellas dos y Bulat, Saryn aterriza con gracia en el suelo, sorprendentemente sin ningún rasguño, esta vez sin mostrar ninguna emoción, blandiendo aquella katana de filo dorado, la cual empezó a emitir un fuerte brillo blanco en toda su hoja.

—¡Tú… maldita hija de perra! —grita Mein, tomando a Pumpkin y apuntando a Saryn con ella —¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Schere, sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho! —dice luego, cargando su ataque para finalmente disparar directamente a la pelirrosa.

Saryn no se movió en ningún momento, el poderoso disparo de la teigu Pumpkin se dirigió velozmente, pero increíblemente ella levanta su katana, y en un movimiento casi imperceptible desvía, sin mucho esfuerzo, el ataque de Mein, causando que esa bala se perdiera en algún lugar del firmamento.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda!? —exclama la chica de coletas, levantándose y efectuando otro poderoso disparo, pero pasó lo mismo que el anterior, fue desviado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mein, agobiada por la rabia y la desesperación, cambia el modo de disparo de Pumpkin para vaciar su cargador en sucesivos y rápidos disparos. Increíblemente aquello pareció haber funcionado, sus ataques dañaron gravemente a Saryn, quien ahora caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

Volviendo con Mira y Akame, ambas asesinas estaban luchando con fervor, ninguna quería dar abasto y se percibía con la fuerza con la que chocaban ambas mortíferas katanas.

—Debo admitir, querida Akame, que tu instinto de lucha y asesinato son envidiables, se nota la frialdad con la que efectúas cada ataque, y creo que nadie podrá igualdad el nivel con el calculas cada movimiento, tanto tuyo como el de tu oponente —expresaba Mira, al parecer fascinada con el estilo de Akame… pero sin que la asesina de Murasame pudiera preverlo, Mira desaparece de su vista y termina reapareciendo a sus espaldas, efectuando un golpe en el costado izquierdo del pecho de Akame, desestabilizándola —Pero he de avisarte que yo soy un oponente al cual jamás te has enfrentado —dice luego.

Akame luce incrédula por unos segundos al ser atacada sin que ella lo haya previsto, pero después ejecuta un espadazo en abanico al frente, aunque no logra herir a Mira ya que velozmente da una voltereta en el suelo y se incorpora al instante, al igual que Akame.

Con Leone y Kala, ambas chicas cayeron al suelo, e inmediatamente Leone le pega una patada al estómago a su atacante, sacándosela de encima y mandándola hacia atrás. Leone se incorpora rápidamente solo para ver que Kala estaba en las mismas que ella, sin mostrar signo alguno de debilidad.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa, debo decir que… no me gustan mucho ese tipo de sorpresas —expresó la chica leona, azotando entre sí sus nudillos, como metiendo miedo en la joven frente a ella.

—Oh, ¿no te gustan las sorpresas? Es una lástima, porque tengo preparadas muchas para ti —expresa Kala, demostrando una sonrisa decidida mientras hacía aparecer unos guanteletes de fuego en ambas manos, haciéndolos chocar entre sí como para prepararse para la pelea.

En ese momento Raba aparece sorpresivamente por detrás de Kala, y utilizando su teigu Cross Tail, lanza un montón de hilos de acero encima de la rubia, amarrándola y aprisionándola completamente.

—Oh cielos, me han atrapado —comenta Kala muy tranquilamente y con una sonrisa, sin poder moverse.

—¡Ahora Leone! —grita Raba.

—¡No necesito que me lo digas! —le responde la aludida, lanzándose directamente a Kala con sus puños en alto, lista para destrozarle la cara a esa chica que llevó a cabo aquel atrevimiento.

Pero entonces sucede algo impresionante: Kala se inclina hacia delante, y utilizando una titánica fuerza hace volar a Raba, lo revolea y lo lanza contra Leone, la cual no puede hacerse a un lado y termina siendo embestida por el muchacho de cabello verde. Ambos salen despedidos y chocan contra un árbol, siendo observados por Kala quien ahora rompe sus ataduras con mucha facilidad.

Varios metros lejos, Mein había descubierto que la Saryn a la cual había ametrallado no era más que otro clon tóxico que se deshizo al instante, y que la Saryn verdadera reapareció por segunda vez enfrente suyo, utilizando su arma de dorado filo y ejecutando varios tajos que terminaron despedazando por completo a Pumpkin. Enseguida, la atacante de largo y ondulado cabello rosado presiente la lanza de Incursio aproximándose hacia ella, habiendo sido lanzada con una anormal potencia por Bulat. Saryn sonríe y desenvaina otra vez su katana, y bajo la incrédula mirada de los usuarios de Pumpkin e Incursio, la chica hace aparecer tres copias exactamente iguales de su propia katana, las cuales se mueven como hojas en el viento, destruyendo por completo el arma que intentaba dañarla antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarla.

Un segundo después Kala aparece por detrás de Bulat, y ejecutando una maniobra de combate totalmente imposible y nunca antes vista, ella toma del torso al hombre para después azotarlo contra el suelo, generando un enorme cráter por la inconmensurable fuerza que utilizó, dejándolo así fuera de combate.

Por último, Mira se había lanzado contra Akame de frente, una maniobra ciertamente tonta para un asesino experimentado como lo era la integrante de Night Raid. Mira estaba por dar un golpe directo al cuello de Akame, ella lo prevee y decide ejecutar un tajo bajo, pero entonces sucede otra cosa que la deja totalmente descolocada… la katana de Mira, imbuida ahora en una especie de energía oscura, es movida con una velocidad inhumana, cortando en dos fácilmente la Murasame, luego Mira le da una patada directamente a las manos de Akame, como para que suelte el mango y lo que restaba de su katana para dejarla totalmente desarmada, y finalmente la atacante, utilizando su propia arma como centro de gravedad, se apoya en ella y se impulsa, dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados y barriendo el suelo, logrando que Akame caiga.

Con aquello hecho la asesina de Murasame quedó expuesta y desarmada, a merced de Mira quien ahora tenía su katana frente a ella para impedir que haga una tontería. Mein también se había quedado sin su teigu, e indefensa y sin tener a otro compañero que le pueda asistir, solo le quedó ir al lado de Schere y rezar para que ella se ponga bien. Bulat fue derrotado en un instante por la aplastante y descomunal fuerza de Kala, quien hizo añicos su armadura aparentemente indestructible. Schere se había desmayado, estaba en muy mal estado por el humo tóxico que le había esparcido Saryn en todo el rostro. Raba también quedó fuera de combate en pocos segundos, y la única que quedaba era Leone, la cual se levantó tambaleante y se dirigió hacia Kala con la intención de querer golpearla como sea. La susodicha Kala la observa, y esquivando su menguante ataque ella le propina un fuerte gancho al estómago que termina quitándole el aire a Leone, dejándola inconsciente.

—Bueno, parece que ya todo ha terminado —expresa Tatsumi, cruzado de brazos y soltando un pesado suspiro —Aunque se han excedido un poco, chicas, la idea no era que los abrumaran tan de repente… en fin, no importa, lo hecho, hecho está —dice luego en un tono alto para que sus chicas lo oyeran, y por ello Saryn, Kala y Mira se sintieron un poco mal por lo que hicieron.

—Es un alivio que no haya habido inconvenientes mayores que demandaran más esfuerzos de mi parte. Pero, aun así, no puedo… evitar sentirme un poco inútil —comenta Nina, agachando levemente su cabeza.

De repente Tatsumi se le acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo que la sorprende en un primer momento, pero luego decide dejarse llevar, acurrucándose en los cálidos brazos de su chico.

—No te digas esas cosas, Nina, tú eres tan importante como las demás, todas ustedes son mis preciadas chicas, mis amores incondicionales y las mujeres más fuertes del mundo. Me mantuviste a salvo en todo momento y también a Kala, a Mira y a Saryn, así que no eres una inútil y no lo serás jamás —le dice el castaño, consolándola.

—G-Gracias, mi amorcito —responde la albina, sonrojada mientras el muchacho le besaba la frente con cariño.

Después de darle esa pequeña muestra de afecto a una de sus novias, Tatsumi se vuelve hacia las demás con una sonrisa pacífica.

—Ya estuvo bueno, ayuden a nuestros camaradas de Night Raid a recuperarse, fue suficiente desmadre por hoy —ordena luego, levantando su brazo derecho en una señal amistosa.

Mira entonces pasa de tener una fría y amenazante expresión a una tranquila y sonriente, hasta también amistosa, guardando su espada y extendiendo su mano a Akame, quien no entendió para nada aquel gesto de amabilidad repentina.

—Me disculpo si he sido algo ruda contigo, Akame, esa fue una pelea muy buena, debo reconocer que eres una asesina digna de portar esa terrible katana capaz de matar de un solo golpe. Por favor, permíteme que te ayude a reincorporarte —expresa la chica de cabello negro, como si fuera una persona totalmente distinta a la cual la asesina de Night Raid enfrentó momentos atrás. Akame titubea por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que decide aceptar su asistencia.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate de ella! —grita Mein, ordenándole a Saryn que dejara a Schere, la aludida no le hizo caso y tomó a la chica de gafas entre sus manos para ver mejor el estado en el que se encontraba.

—No te preocupes, la toxina que usé en ella no le va a hacer más mal que unos simples mareos y vómitos —explica Saryn mientras examinaba a la pobre joven enferma.

—¡E-Está palida, y tiene temblores! ¿¡Cómo carajos es eso de que no me preocupe?! ¡Y encima que me lo diga la persona que puso a Schere en ese estado y que destruyó a Pumpkin! —reclamaba Mein, pero Saryn no le hacía caso y eso la hacía enojar más. Por su parte, la chica de Tatsumi llama con señas a Nina para que la asista, y la albina va de inmediato a su ubicación.

—Cúrala, Nina, por favor —pide Saryn.

—Con gusto. Permíteme —le responde la aludida, pidiendo un poco de espacio.

Mein no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, no tuvo más opción que alejarse un poco ya que Nina, por alguna extraña razón, le inspiró más confianza. La chica de corto cabello blanco toma entonces, con mucha delicadeza, el cuerpo de Schere, y tan solo en unos segundos ella recupera su tono de piel normal, aparte de que dejó de tener espasmos y su respiración se regularizó.

—Ya está mejor —avisa Nina con una sonrisa, levantándose.

—¿¡Schere?! ¡Schere! —exclamó Mein, feliz de tener de vuelta a su amiga, quien lucía desorientada.

—Me disculpo por hacerles pasar un mal rato, no tenía la intención de que acabara todo así —

Mein no dijo nada más, por un lado quería seguir recriminándole a aquella joven de largo y ondulado cabello rosado, pero su estupefacción y confusión acerca de lo que pasó pudieron más con ella, además de que lo más importante ahora era que su querida amiga estaba bien.

—Chicas, voy a necesitar una mano con este saco de papas, por favor —dice Kala repentinamente, quien sostenía a una inconsciente Leone. Nina va entonces a su encuentro, le coloca ambas manos en su cabeza, y segundos después, la leona de cabello rubio se recupera. Kala entonces la deja con cuidado en el suelo y va con Bulat, con la ayuda de Nina lograron que él también se recuperara. Después de eso van a por Raba, para poder también asistirlo.

—¿Están todos bien? —pregunta Tatsumi al aire, claramente dirigiéndose a los integrantes de Night Raid, quienes solo lo miraron tanto a él como a sus chicas con diversas expresiones que iban desde el desconcierto hasta la recriminación —Tomaré eso como un sí… Escuchen, sé que les habrá parecido imposible lo que les acaba de suceder, el que unos extraños los hayan derrotado a ustedes, miembros de Night Raid, de una manera abrumadora y en pocos segundos para que después los mismos les ayuden a reponerse, yo ya les había anticipado que nosotros no somos sus enemigos, queremos aliarnos con ustedes en su lucha por querer acabar con la corrupción de la capital, por eso es que acabamos con estas personas por ustedes, creíamos que sería una prueba de fidelidad para poder entablar una relación de amistad… pero creo que este pequeño enfrentamiento era algo inevitable después de todo. Lo que importa es que ahora todos están bien, los hemos ayudado, nos hemos disculpado por lo sucedido y queremos estrechar lazos, ¿creen que eso sea posible? —pregunta él al final, queriendo saber la respuesta de Night Raid.

Los seis asesinos se miran mutuamente, atónitos y con sentimientos encontrados, por lo que no podían responderle de manera inmediata al castaño, tres de las cuatro chicas que fueron enemigos anteriormente los dejaron reducidos en pocos minutos, pero luego prestaron su ayuda, y sin volver a mencionar que se hicieron cargo de su misión, así que… ¿era conveniente el siquiera considerar que aquellos extraños se unieran a las filas de Night Raid? Ninguno podía decidirse por una respuesta clara.

—Percibo que aun tienen dudas, eso es comprensible, todavía quedan muchas interrogantes que necesitan ser respondidas acerca de lo que ha sucedido aquí y ahora, acerca de quienes somos nosotros realmente, y tengan por seguro que les diré absolutamente todo si es que deciden aceptar que nos unamos a ustedes… pero como veo que todavía no tienen siquiera una respuesta clara, permítanme llevar a cabo un último capricho que tenía pensado hacer antes de venir aquí. Observen, por favor —pide Tatsumi, dándose la vuelta. Enseguida sus cuatro chicas se ubican dos a cada lado suyo.

Los asesinos de Night Raid pueden observar entonces otra de las tantas cosas sorprendentes que estaban viendo en ese día tan raro: Tatsumi había extendido su mano derecha, y en el suelo del jardín una especie de círculo brillante se hace presente. Dentro de dicho círculo empezó a acumularse una especie de masa blanca brillante, la cual fue tomando forma humana progresivamente, hasta asimilarse muy bien a la de un humano de apariencia femenina. Cuando el espectáculo terminó, todos a excepción de Tatsumi y sus chicas notan, atónitos, a una bella joven esbelta y de voluptuoso cuerpo ataviado en ropas eclesiásticas, con una corta cabellera ondulada de color rojizo que se movía con la brisa, exhibiendo una sonrisa jovial y despidiendo un aura extremadamente pacífica.

Al abrir los ojos, percatarse de dónde se encontraba y descubrir a quien tenía al frente su sonrisa no hizo más que crecer hasta transformarse en una de desbordante felicidad.

—¡T-Tatsuuumiiiiiii! —grita ella, completamente ruborizada, emocionada y sin caber en sí de la alegría, abalanzándose sobre el castaño y apresándolo no sólo entre sus brazos sino también entre sus pechos, empezando a besarlo con mucha desesperación en sus mejillas, frente y especialmente labios, causando que las otras cuatro chicas se pusieran muy celosas —¡O-Ooohh mi amor, mi cariñito Tatsumi, al fin tengo la dicha de verte de nuevo! ¡N-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado! Pensé que nunca más iba a volver a verte, p-pensé… pensé que tú no querías volver a verme —dice luego, observando con lágrimas en sus finas mejillas al joven que estaba debajo de ella.

Tatsumi entonces levanta su mano derecha para acariciar el rostro de la chica con suavidad, secando además dichas lágrimas.

—No digas esas cosas, Valeria, yo jamás me olvidaría de ti ni mucho menos te podría dejar de lado. No podría sacarme de mi cabeza ni por un instante tu hermosa sonrisa, tus caricias, tus besos, tu entusiasmo y tu gran amor por mí. Lamentablemente tuve que pensar en solo cuatro personas para emprender el viaje hasta aquí conmigo… pero ya te he despertado, y pienso tenerte así, a mi lado, para siempre —expresó el joven de corto y desarreglado cabello castaño, mirando fijamente a la chica que apareció hace un par de minutos.

—¿D-De verdad? ¡E-Estoy muy feliz, muchas gracias, mi amor! —exclama la pelirroja llamada Valeria, emocionada y besando con ternura al castaño, nuevamente con el rostro empapado en lágrimas —U-Uuummm… c-cariñito, ¿n-no es mucha molestia si… s-si te pido luego un momento de intimidad contigo? T-Te he extrañado muchísimo, e-es como si hubiera pasado una eternidad sin tus cálidas caricias —pide luego, toda sonrojada y nerviosa por estar pidiéndole algo así a su novio.

—Por supuesto que sí, Valeria, todo el tiempo que quieras y también para las demás, no es ninguna molestia si se trata de ustedes —responde el castaño con aquella sonrisa que embelesó a la joven de cabello rojizo.

Después de aquellas lindas palabras de Tatsumi, Valeria se acurruca a su lado para abrazarlo como si estuviera necesitada de amor, y el muchacho corresponde al abrazo de su noviecita, aunque momentos después él se percata tanto de las miradas tristes y celosas de sus cuatro chicas como de las miradas estupefactas de los integrantes de Night Raid.

—E-Ejem, bueno Valeria, es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha, hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo —

—Sí, mi amorcito —responde inmediatamente la pelirroja, levantándose a la par que él, aferrándose a su brazo derecho.

Saryn, Nina, Kala y Mira miraban impotentes aquella escenita, y solo se limitaron a seguirlos en silencio, pero seguramente después cada una tendría su tan ansiado momento de intimidad con el chico. Por su parte, Akame, Leone, Mein, Schere, Bulat y Raba, si bien se mostraban pasmados, se mantenían expectantes ante lo próximo que pudiera presenciar de parte de Tatsumi y sus asombrosas chicas. Ellos se alejaron un par de metros, dirigiéndose hasta el galpón de atrás de la mansión, y entonces allí el castaño le mostró aquel terrible y cruento panorama a Valeria.

—O-Oh p-por todos los cielos… —musitó la joven, llevándose las manos a la cara, totalmente horrorizada por ver los incontables cuerpos sin vida de varias personas, agolpados en ese asqueroso lugar, con muchos signos de haber sido asesinados bajo un sufrimiento inenarrable. Sin poder evitarlo, Valeria comienza a sollozar en silencio —¿Q-Quién… quién pudo haber cometido tales actos inhumanos? ¿Q-Quién pudo haberle hecho tanto mal a estas pobres e inocentes personas? —preguntaba al aire la pelirroja, y se notaba que ella ahora también estaba sintiéndose muy amargada por ese lamentable suceso.

Al ver aquella dolorosa reacción, Schere no pudo evitar acompañar en el sentimiento a la pelirroja, obviamente no lo iba a demostrar tan fácilmente, aunque igual eso no le impediría acercarse para ver mejor lo que pasaba entre Tatsumi y sus chicas. Mein quiso detenerla, pero algo en su interior le aconsejó que la acompañara, y así lo hizo. Los demás no entendieron en un primer momento lo que querían hacer las dos chicas antes mencionadas, pero también tuvieron que resolver seguirlas al final.

—No te preocupes, los culpables de todo esto ya recibieron su castigo como debe ser —comenta Tatsumi, mirando consternado a su chica.

—No sé si eso me hará sentir mejor o peor… —expresó Valeria, aun con dolor en sus palabras, para luego sentir como el castaño la abraza con fuerza, rodeando toda su cintura con sus brazos para tratar de calmarla, además de darle pequeños y tiernos besos en el cuello y sus mejillas, logrando así que ella se ruborice levemente y suelte unas pequeñas risas —G-Gracias, mi amor, tú sí que me haces sentir bien —le dice luego, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos de aquel muchacho que le sacó una sonrisa después de la tragedia.

Luego de haber hecho eso, Tatsumi se acerca a ella y parece susurrarle algo al oído a la pelirroja, algo que ciertamente la deja boquiabierta para finalmente hacer que se muestre emocionada.

—¡T-Tienes razón, cariño! ¿¡Cómo pude no haber pensado antes en eso?! ¡Te lo agradezco muchísimo! ¡Te amo, eres el mejor! —exclamaba la chica de cabello rojizo, saltando de alegría y besando fugazmente pero con mucho amor a su chico, para luego pararse en la puerta de aquel galpón, frente a ese panorama de homicidios sin escrúpulos y tortura sin límites, extendiendo sus brazos hacia delante y cerrando sus ojos —Lamento muchísimo que estas personas inocentes hayan perecido de una manera tan atroz, por ello desearé fervientemente una segunda oportunidad, un segundo respiro para todos en compensación por el enorme daño que han sufrido —susurra luego, poniendo ambas manos en su pecho, como si Valeria estuviera sosteniendo algo allí. Sorprendentemente, en donde tenía sus manos, algo comenzó a brillar intensamente, y finalmente la pelirroja extiende sus brazos y libera sus manos, soltando una especie de orbe que emitía dicha luz blanca intensa y la cual termina colmando cada rincón de esa caseta.

—¿¡P-Pero qué está pasando?! —exclama Mein, al fin diciendo algo después de todo lo que sucedió, ya queriendo saber qué era lo que ocurría, que qué rayos fue lo que hizo la tal Valeria allí y porque se encegueció con ese extraño fulgor, el cual también le quitó la visión temporalmente a sus compañeros.

Pasó cerca de un minuto, inclusive mucho menos tiempo, y aquella luminscencia dejó de alumbrar abruptamente. Cuando eso ocurrió, los miembros de Night Raid se tallaron los ojos, y cuando pudieron recobrar la vista se dieron cuenta de algo totalmente imposible…

—¿P-Pero… qué…? —pregunta Raba, tartamudeando de la impresión.

—¿Q-Qué… carajos…? —se pregunta Mein.

—Esto… no puede estar pasando… —comenta Leone, estupefacta al igual que Akame, Bulat y Schere.

Frente a ellos, dentro del galpón, donde antes yacían un montón de cuerpos sin vida, ahora estaban un montón de personas vivas, las cuales empezaban a despertar, y presas de la confusión y luego del miedo, el enorme bullicio en aquel lugar no se hizo esperar.

—¡Tranquilos, no se preocupen! ¡Somos de Night Raid y hemos venido a rescatarlos! —exclama Tatsumi hacia aquel enorme grupo de gente, pero eso desafortunadamente no los calmó mucho.

—¡Por favor desátenme! —gritaban varios en la parte baja, quienes estaban atados en mesas o sillas.

—¡Ayúdenme a bajar de aquí, se los suplico! —gritaban otros que estaban colgados de las manos.

—¡Sáquennos de aquí, por favooooor! —gritaban más, quienes estaban encerrados en pequeñas celdas y les restringían enormemente el movimiento.

—¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! ¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho?! ¡Contesta! —Leone exige saber con un tono de voz enojado, encarando al castaño.

—¡Ya te dije que las respuestas las daremos luego, ahora hay que ir rápidamente a la mansión en busca de mantas, hay muchos aquí que no tienen ropa y van a pasar frío! —le responde Tatsumi de forma inmediata —¡Vengan Kala y Saryn, acompáñenme! ¡Nina, Mira, Valeria, ustedes se quedarán aquí y los asistirán!—ordena luego, y las aludidas acatan rápidamente —Nos vendría muy bien su ayuda, esto es de vital importancia, ahora tenemos a un montón de gente con vida, debemos protegerlos. Después hablaremos bien de todo, lo juro —le dice luego el muchacho a la rubia, con su mirada enfrentando a la de ella. Leone no le quita la vista por unos cuantos segundos, y entonces comprende que él tenía razón y que, de momento, era preciso dejar de lado la rivalidad y las preguntas sin respuestas para ayudar a los necesitados con los que ahora tenían obligaciones.

Leone se da la vuelta y mira a Akame, quien le asiente y es seguida por los demás para buscar mantas y prendas que pudieran servirle a las víctimas.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Renuncia de derechos: Los personajes y argumento de Akame ga Kill son propiedad de su respectivo autor, yo solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **El asesino de la creación**

 **Capítulo 2**

Kala y Saryn acompañaron a Tatsumi hacia el interior de la mansión, moviéndose con rapidez puesto que ahora cargaban no sólo con el problema del tiempo sino también con el bienestar de las personas que Valeria revivió. Mein, Raba y Schere fueron los encargados de Night Raid en acompañarlos para ayudarlos en la tarea de buscar ropa o telas para tapar a las víctimas. Mientras tanto Leone, Bulat y Akame se quedaron con Nina, Mira y Valeria para asistir al gran grupo de personas que yacían en el galpón, liberándolos de las cosas que los mantenían apresados, tratando además de calmarlos y consolarlos en el proceso.

Minutos más tarde, Tatsumi con sus chicas y los tres integrantes restantes de Night Raid volvieron del interior, trayendo todo lo necesario para asistir correctamente a los necesitados, quienes ya fueron asistidos en un primer momento, siendo desatados, desencadenados y liberados de todas aquellas limitaciones. El muchacho de cabello castaño fue el encargado principal de ir recorriendo la zona, dedicándoles unas pocas pero esenciales palabras de aliento a las víctimas.

—No se preocupen, ya están a salvo… Tranquilos, ya todo está bien… ¿Están cómodos? Me alegro… Cualquier cosa que necesiten sólo pídanmelo —eso y otras palabras de aliento les daba Tatsumi a las personas que ahora ocupaban casi todo el predio de la mansión.

Por su parte, los asesinos de Night Raid estaban estupefactos, ellos no se movieron mucho, dejaron que Tatsumi y sus chicas se encargaran de todo el rollo que ellos mismos generaron, aunque eso no les impidió dialogar con sus propios camaradas.

—Sinceramente no puedo creer nada de lo que ven mis ojos, es decir… ¿¡Qué carajos es todo esto que ha ocurrido?! —expresó Mein, sin quitar sus ojos del tremendo espectáculo que conformaba todo el inmenso grupo de personas allí asentadas, fijando luego y fugazmente su atención en Pumpkin, su teigu, la cual fue restaurada completamente momentos atrás por Nina, quien se había quedado con ellos para velar por el estado de los necesitados.

—Esto… es algo que jamás pensé que podría ver en vida, o sea… esa chica, esa tal Valeria, con un simple movimiento de manos… resucitó a toda la gente muerta de aquel galpón. E-Es… es como esas historias fantásticas que supe leer hace un tiempo, de cosas increíbles, inexplicables, que podían llegar a hacer sólo un grupo selecto de personas —comenta Schere, quien se hallaba temblando levemente al pronunciar esas palabras. Ella era una chica algo indiferente y torpe, pero en ese momento ella sentía mucho miedo, y a la vez bastante fascinación, por todo lo que lograron hacer las chicas de Tatsumi.

—No sólo es que hayan resucitado a todas estas personas, también repararon completamente nuestras armas, las cuales destrozaron con muchísima facilidad… y eso que las teigus difícilmente pueden romperse, solamente tienen una chance de ser destruidas por otros usuarios de teigus o por sus propios usuarios —comenta Raba, tratando de aparentar seriedad, pero la verdad es que estaba terriblemente confundido.

—Eso es cierto, aquella chica llamada Kala destruyó la armadura de Incursio con un solo golpe, causándome muchísimo daño, así que… creo que ella es demasiado fuerte, inclusive muchísimo más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de nosotros u otro ser humano pueda llegar a imaginarse —expresó Bulat con mucha seriedad, cruzado de brazos y sin quitar la vista del montón de gente frente a él y sus compañeros.

—Tampoco olvidemos que hemos sido abrumados con completa facilidad por esas chicas. Por lo poco que pude llegar a ver, sus movimientos en el campo de batalla fueron llevados a cabo con una proeza inigualable, su fuerza es titánica, su agilidad es inmensa y su consciencia de sus alrededores es absoluta. Por ejemplo, no he advertido ningún punto ciego ni abertura, por más pequeña que sea, en los ataques de Mira, en todo momento su concentración estuvo en un nivel superior, y admito con total honestidad que es algo que yo no podría igualar. Estuvo siendo demasiado modesta conmigo cuando me ayudó a incorporarme —dijo Akame, con un tono neutral, escondiendo muy bien su asombro por la habilidad de su contrincante.

—Esto ya parece un jodido cuento de hadas, ¿Quiénes son realmente ellos? ¿Por qué y cómo es lo que logran hacer lo que hacen? No me creo para nada que todo esto sea "producto de la magia", esas son solamente tonterías que utilizan los escritores para tratar de darle un toque más bonito a este podrido mundo. Seguramente han de utilizar alguna teigu la cual desconocemos… —dice Leone, quien más que anonadada por lo que ocurrió estaba enfadada, ella buscaba respuestas y no las estaba obteniendo.

—No lo creo, no he visto, escuchado o leído acerca de una teigu que "reencarne a los muertos" o que permita crear copias tóxicas de uno mismo o copias iguales de un arma portada por el usuario, ninguna de esas aparece en mi libro, es totalmente imposible que se hayan creado otras teigus de manera clandestina, las que están plasmadas allí son las únicas que existen —le responde Akame inmediatamente.

—En todo caso ya veremos que es lo que ellos nos dicen luego, primero hay que solucionar este problema, no olvidemos que el tiempo corre, no tendremos toda la noche, y hay que evitar que vengan más personas a saber lo que ocurre aquí —comentó Bulat, observando luego que Tatsumi les hacia señas a todos ellos para que vayan a asistirlo —Vengan, terminemos con esto de una vez —dice luego, siendo el primero en dar el paso para ir donde el castaño, siendo seguido luego por sus camaradas.

—Hola —saluda de una manera un poco corte pero amigable el joven de corta cabellera castaña a los integrantes de Night Raid —Sólo les llamé aquí para que sepan que ya hemos entregado las mantas y ropas que trajimos a estas pobres personas, de momento no pasarán frío —expresó luego, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —comentó Schere, sonriendo también.

—Sin embargo tenemos otro problema… —anuncia Kala, sumándose a la conversación.

—El movilizar a toda esta gente a un lugar seguro —dice Saryn, apareciendo repentinamente a un lado de Tatsumi.

—Bueno, no podemos llevarlos a nuestro cuartel de operaciones, por la sencilla razón de que nos estaríamos exponiendo, pondríamos en riesgo no solo nuestras vidas sino también todo lo que venimos haciendo y planeamos hacer —dice Leone, cruzada de brazos, negándose de antemano.

—También, ¿cómo pretenderíamos sacarlos a todos ellos de aquí? Son un grupo muy grande y no podemos cargarlos, tendrán que salir por alguna puerta, y si se da el hipotético caso de que hiciéramos un agujero aquí para salir directamente al otro lado, sería muy difícil llevarlos a todos —expresó Bulat.

—Ya tuve en cuenta todas esas opciones, con sus pros y sus contras, y es cierto que no son convenientes para nada… pero también estuve explorando otros métodos, uno en particular, que a decir verdad no es muy convencional que digamos, pero al menos serviría en momentos como éste. Ven, Nina —comenta Tatsumi, llamando luego a su novia de corto cabello blanco, quien asiente y va de inmediato junto a él —Nina se encargará, primeramente, de borrarles la memoria a todos, luego los teletransportará a un lugar seguro, una villa o aldea, que esté fuera del alcance del poder del imperio y en donde esta gente pueda prosperar tranquilamente, así ya estaríamos generando un buen futuro para cuando terminemos con la terrible maldad de este país —dice luego.

—De acuerdo, mi amorcito, haré todo lo que me pidas y lo haré bien, no te preocupes por nada —expresó Nina con una cálida sonrisa, mirando enamorada a su chico.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que lo harás muy bien, mi amor —le responde Tatsumi a su linda albina, a la cual toma de las mejillas y le planta un suave y cariñoso beso en sus labios.

—¡Moooooo! ¡E-Eso no es justoooo! ¡Amorcitoooo, yo también quiero un besitoooo! —reclamaron Kala, Mira, Saryn y Valeria al mismo tiempo, todas sonrojadas, lagrimeando y abalanzándose sobre el castaño.

—¡U-Uuuufff! ¡E-Esperen por favor! —gritó Tatsumi, clamando por un poco de aire debido a la presión.

—¡A ver, a ver, un momento, no estoy entendiendo un carajo! —exclamó Leone, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, de Tatsumi y de sus chicas —¿Cómo es eso… de que les borrará la memoria? ¿Y luego los teletransportará? ¿Cómo lo hará exactamente? ¿Acaso tiene alguna teigu capaz de lograr tal hazaña? Y si es así, ¿cuál sería dicha teigu? —Leone empezó a interrogar, cansada de estar viendo y oyendo cosas que estaban muy por fuera de su limitado entendimiento. Los demás integrantes de Night Raid también lucían atónitos y terriblemente desorientados tras escuchar el disparatado plan de Tatsumi.

—Ya te había dicho que eso lo íbamos a discutir luego, Leone, de momento te pido que, por favor, colabores con nosotros, esto lo terminaremos en unos minutos, será lo mejor para todos —comenta Tatsumi al respecto.

—Espero que no se escapen después de esto. Yo… todos nosotros necesitamos respuestas… Tatsumi —reitera la rubia, mirando fijamente al castaño y de una manera amenazante.

—Y las van a obtener sí o sí, Leone —le responde el joven, sosteniéndole la mirada tanto como pudo.

—Basta Leone, ya te dijo mi amorcito que no queremos más peleas y que les responderemos sus ansiosas dudas tan pronto sea posible, eso lo prometimos y lo haremos… Y quita esa miradita, me molesta muchísimo que alguien intente meterse con mi cariñito —le dice Kala, poniéndose frente a la leona de cabello rubio, expresando sus palabras con un tono serio, sobreprotector y a la vez amenazante, imponiendo su propia mirada por sobre la de Leone, quien no dijo nada más. Los demás asesinos de Night Raid no se entrometieron por el hecho de que no querían más pelea, tenían un asunto que terminar y eso era lo más importante de momento.

—Bueno, si ya no hay más obstáculos… podremos proseguir —dice Tatsumi, encogiéndose de hombros, cansado —De acuerdo, entonces Nina se hará cargo de esto —comenta luego, y la aludida asiente enérgicamente.

—Muy bien, Nina-chan, ¡suerte! —le desea Valeria con una cálida y gran sonrisa amistosa.

—Ésta será la primera acción benéfica de gran magnitud que realizaremos en nuestro camino por traer paz y justicia a este mundo —expresó Mira, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Verdad que sí? Aun nos falta mucho… pero daremos un gran paso a partir de ahora —comentó Saryn, sonriéndole a su compañera, quien le devuelve el gesto de igual manera.

Tatsumi observó a todas sus chicas y no pudo evitar exhibir también su propia sonrisa de felicidad, ver a aquellas jóvenes dispuestas a todo, comprometidas al cien por cien en la causa era algo que le contentaba en gran medida. Luego, observa a la multitud de personas que estaban agolpadas allí, todas viéndose tan indefensas y con rostros aterrados, realmente lo que pasó allí sería algo inolvidable para cualquier ser humano.

—"Que escena más triste… ver a todas estas personas, con sus mentes quebradas por el inmenso sufrimiento que han sentido, es algo desesperanzador, y lo entiendo, después de todo… yo sufrí lo mismo, pero… afortunadamente tuve la dicha de recibir este don, el cual me ha restaurado, y pienso hacer lo mismo. Más allá de todas las duras explicaciones que tendré que dar después de esto, debo decir, con total sinceridad, que no me arrepentiré de este gran acto" —pensó Tatsumi mientras cambiaba su expresión al de una sonrisa melancólica, volteando para ver a Nina, quien se le ponía a la par y le asentía —"Nina, es mejor que hagas el hechizo de una vez, ya no queda más tiempo y también es mejor que no hayan más explicaciones de por medio" —le dijo luego, en pensamientos, a la chica de corto cabello albino, quien asintió.

La jovencita levantó sus brazos, y dos segundos después un destello blanco y luminoso apareció frente a ella. Dicho destello atrajo la atención de las víctimas de la mansión, el cual los cegó y posteriormente sus cuerpos fueron cubiertos por un manto de muchos más destellos, similares al primero. Un par de minutos después, aquel espectáculo de luces dio fin, dejando solamente un predio vacío.

—Listo, misión cumplida —dijo Tatsumi al aire en un tono que simulaba ser neutral, pero él escondía una pequeña sonrisa. A su lado, Nina bajaba los brazos, satisfecha al igual que sus compañeras, por haber realizado esa labor.

Por su parte, Akame, Bulat, Mein, Raba, Schere y Leone estaban petrificados en su lugar, ninguno de ellos se movió en los segundos posteriores al espectáculo que habían presenciado, ni siquiera tenían palabra alguna para expresar el cómo se sentían o preguntarse qué rayos había ocurrido, únicamente vieron que Nina, una de las novias de Tatsumi, extendió sus brazos por delante de ella, un par de segundos después una luz apareció en el lugar, el cual cegó e hizo desaparecer a las personas a las que estaban ayudando. Si bien el castaño explicó de antemano lo que iban a hacer, el ejecutarlo y verlo fueron cosas totalmente distintas, no se imaginaron que iba a ser una escena de tal magnitud, y ninguno de ellos avistó en algún momento una teigu capaz de realizar esa proeza.

Unos instantes después, Tatsumi y sus chicas se dan la vuelta, dirigiéndose luego a los pasmados asesinos de Night Raid, quienes no se movieron en lo absoluto.

—Listo, ya está hecho. Ahora podemos ir con ustedes, teníamos un trato y pienso cumplirlo, les diré todo una vez lleguemos a su escondite —expresó Tatsumi seriamente. Saryn, Valeria, Nina, Kala y Mira se miraron entre sí, algo preocupadas. Los asesinos de Night Raid hicieron exactamente lo mismo, se miraron entre sí, sus rostros demostraban cuan atónitos estaban aun por lo que presenciaron. Leone, quien en ese momento parecía ser la líder, nota como sus compañeros le asienten, como si le estuvieran dando su consentimiento acerca de confiar por última vez en esos jóvenes y llevarlos hasta su cuartel de operaciones.

—Bien, vayamos entonces… pero no se les ocurra escapar o intentar alguna maniobra rara, porque sino… —amenaza Leone.

—No haremos nada, te lo puedo asegurar… aunque si quisiéramos hacer algo, aparte de ya haberlo hecho, ustedes habrían salido muy mal parados —comenta Tatsumi, siempre siendo sincero y serio, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de la leona, quien se sintió gravemente ofendida —Pero en fin, no quiero discutir más, larguémonos de aquí de una vez por todas, por favor —pide luego.

La asesina de largo y desordenado cabello rubio prefirió no decir más nada, acto seguido ella y los demás integrantes de Night Raid sortearon el muro de la mansión de un gran salto. Tatsumi, por su parte, fue ayudado por Kala para que ella lo llevara de un salto también hasta el otro lado, las demás chicas hicieron lo mismo, cruzándolo sin problemas para salir del predio. Una vez estuvieron todos juntos nuevamente, se dispusieron a encaminarse hacia el bosque a paso rápido.

Como a trote, los doce jóvenes avanzaban entre la maleza, alejándose más y más de la ciudadela y el peligro que podía representar, aunque el bosque también tenía muy mala fama de albergar todo tipo de enemigos, desde bandidos errantes hasta terribles monstruos y animales salvajes… pero nada de eso parecía preocuparlos a todos ellos, y es más, nadie hablaba, únicamente el sonido de sus pasos, el de las hojas al viento y la madera resquebrajándose era lo único que se oía en el ambiente, lo cual no era para menos… Los asesinos de Night Raid no solo fueron partícipes de una complicadísima pelea, en la cual fueron derrotados al instante y de una manera aplastante, sino que también presenciaron una escena completamente sobrenatural como fue la resurrección de las personas que murieron en aquella mansión, por ello mismo Leone era la que más reclamaba respuestas ya que fue la primera en conocer y acercarse a Tatsumi y sus chicas.

A pesar del silencio, todos sentían en el ambiente la tensión, sumado a la escasa visión que tenían de sus alrededores, lo cual acrecentaba la incomodidad en los presentes. Los asesinos de Night Raid iban unos pasos por delante de Tatsumi y sus chicas, aunque cada tanto los miraban de reojo. El castaño estaba casi en el medio entre Saryn, Kala, Nina, Mira y Valeria, y él a su vez las observaba a todas, como asegurándose de que estuvieran allí. En eso, el muchacho notó que la pelirroja lucía algo consternada, lo cual logra preocuparlo.

—Valeria, amor mío, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunta Tatsumi en un susurro, acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cintura suavemente.

—¿E-Eh? ¡O-Oh, c-cariñito! E-Estoy bien… —responde ella, sonrojada y tartamudeando, haciendo ademanes con su mano derecha, sonriendo además de una manera forzada y evitando hacer contacto visual con su novio.

—¿Estás segura? Sabes que, sea lo que sea que te suceda, puedes contármelo, si es algún secreto prometo guardarlo, si es algo malo prometo ayudarte a solucionarlo —expresó él luego.

—N-No es nada, amorcito, de verdad —contesta nuevamente la chica de corto cabello rojo.

Tatsumi sólo le sonrió, dándole a entender que él lo comprendía, si su chica decía que todo estaba bien pues seguramente así era… aunque él no es tonto, claramente se dio cuenta de que Valeria estaba preocupada por algo que él desconocía, los signos que mostró la pelirroja, a través de su forma de hablar y sus expresiones, la delataron. Pero de igual manera, Tatsumi decidió no molestarla más, por lo que se enfocó en su camino. Él, por un momento, tendió a alejarse un poco de la chica, pero ella inmediatamente se pegó más a él.

—P-Por favor no te me alejes, amor, m-me… me gustó cuando me abrazaste por la cintura —expresó la pobrecita de Valeria, más sonrojada ahora —¿N-No es problema… s-si lo sigues haciendo? —pide luego, apenada por estar rogando tal cosa a su novio.

—Por supuesto que no, mi princesa, todas las veces que tú quieras —le responde el castaño, haciendo que la pelirroja se acurruque a su lado.

—T-Tatsumi… —susurra Valeria en un suspiro, observando con corazoncitos en los ojos a su amado.

—"¡M-Moooooo! ¡Eso no es justo, Valeria! ¡No te aproveches así de Tatsumi cuando estamos todas mirándolos! ¡C-Cariñitooooo, y-yo también quiero amooooor!" —gimió Kala en pensamientos, de un salto pegándose a Tatsumi y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—"¡Kalaaaaaaa, tú también te estás aprovechando de él! ¡T-Tatsumiiii, amor mío, no te olvides de mí!" —exclamó Saryn, ahora uniéndose al trío.

—"¡Eeeeeyyyyyy! ¡Nosotras también queremos amoooooooor!" —exclamaron Nina y Mira al unísono, uniéndose al grupo femenino que estaba aplastando a ISsei, de una forma cariñosa, claro está.

—¡U-Uuuufffff…! —resopló el castaño, cayendo al suelo con sus cinco chicas encima las cuales le rogaban, sonrojadas y peleándose entre sí, su amor.

Por su parte, los asesinos de Night Raid se habían detenido al escuchar esa queja casi ahogada del muchacho, y al notar que estaba teniendo un "momento de privacidad" con sus mujeres en un ambiente no muy apto para ello, decidieron intervenir para cortar el rollo ya que debían avanzar y llegar al cuartel lo antes posible.

—E-Ejemmmmm… —Leone carraspeó su voz, intentando llamar la atención de los seis jóvenes, sin éxito alguno —¡Oigan! —exclamó luego, ahora sí logrando su objetivo.

Saryn, Valeria, Nina, Kala y Mira detuvieron su "ataque" para con Tatsumi, levantando la cabeza y observando, confundidas, a Leone y los demás. Tatsumi también se percató de ello y decidió levantarse.

—"Bueno, parece que nos han llamado la atención… Chicas, ahora no es momento de hacer estas cosas, menos en estos lugares" —dijo el castaño en pensamientos, reprobando la actitud de sus nenas.

—"L-Lo sentimos mucho, amorcito" —se disculpan todas al mismo tiempo, muy apenadas y cabizbajas.

—Si no les molesta, tenemos que avanzar. Nos estamos retrasando… —pidió la leona de salvaje cabello rubio.

—Lamentamos haberlo hecho, Leone, ahí les seguimos el paso de nuevo —responde el castaño, sacudiéndose la ropa —"No se preocupen, mis amores, cuando nos acomodemos en los cuarteles de Night Raid podremos hacer lo que queramos. Y sí, implica hacer eso que tanto quieren hacer ustedes" —expresó luego, en pensamientos, exhibiendo una sonrisa lujuriosa a sus cinco chicas, quienes se pusieron rojas como tomates y empezaron a temblar.

Seguidamente, ellos se dispusieron retomar el camino que estaban trazando los asesinos de Night Raid para así poder llegar a destino.

—"C-Cariñito, e-eeemmm…" —habló Kala repentinamente en pensamientos.

—"Dime, Kala" —contesta Tatsumi.

—"¿Qué haremos una vez lleguemos?" —pregunta la rubia.

—"Pues lo de siempre: mantener la calma y estar muy expectantes. Te voy a tener que pedir tanto a ti como a las demás que se mantengan alertas en todo momento, yo me ocuparé de hablar, ya que habrá que dar muchas explicaciones, y yo soy el único que puedo darlas, ¿de acuerdo?" —responde nuevamente el castaño.

—"Claro que sí, amorcito, nosotras nos ocuparemos del trabajo pesado, no te preocupes por nada más" —responde Kala, exhibiendo una sonrisa, y Tatsumi le devuelve el gesto a ella y a sus demás novias.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que todos logran divisar aquel enorme edificio, el cual era utilizado como lugar de operaciones del grupo de asesinos Night Raid.

—Ya estamos llegando, ése de ahí es nuestro cuartel —avisó Schere, señalando además dicho edificio.

—Seguramente ya deben de saberlo —escupe Leone en un susurro.

—Vengan, es por aquí —guió Bulat.

Tatsumi y su harem acatan, retomando el seguimiento de los pasos de los asesinos.

Al entrar por fin en aquella fortaleza, el grupo de asesinos conformado por Akame, Leone, Mein, Raba, Bulat y Schere continuaron guiando a través de los pasillos del cuartel al grupo de los recién llegados, conformado por Tatsumi, Saryn, Kala, Mira, Nina y Valeria. De un momento a otros llegaron a unas escaleras, las cuales subieron para llegar a un segundo piso, de ahí en más continuaron por su lado derecho hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles.

Leone hace señales para que Tatsumi y su harem se detengan, ella entonces abre un poco la puerta y asoma el rostro.

—Hola Leone —resonó la voz de Najenda al otro lado.

—¡Ho-Hola jefa! ¿Q-Qué tal todo? —pregunta Leone, claramente sobresaltada porque el saludo de la albina la tomó por sorpresa.

—Ummmmm todo bien… ¿ocurre algo? ¿dónde están los demás? ¿han terminado la misión? —responde Najenda, empezando también a bombardear con cuestionamientos a su subordinada.

—S-Sí… e-eh digo no! U-Ummmmm… ¿puedes esperarme un segundito? Gracias —responde y pide la rubia, con un sonriente rostro, cerrando luego la puerta, dejando muy confundida a la albina.

Varios segundos después la puerta nuevamente se abre, y por ella pasan los seis asesinos en silencio.

—Ah, aquí están —dice Najenda, acomodándose en su asiento —¿Qué tal les fue en la misión? —pregunta luego, con una expresión seria.

—Bueno, eh… —empezó a hablar Raba rascándose la nuca, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Najenda frunció levemente su ceja izqueirda ante lo que expresó el muchacho.

—Sí… la hemos terminado, no hubo ningún percance… —dijo Leone, con uan sonrisa forzada, sintiendo luego cierta presión sobre ella. Era Akame, quien la miraba de una manera reprobatoria por estar mintiendo, lo que causa que la rubia suspirara —E-Eh, jefa, en realidad… —dice luego.

—¿Sí, Leone? —cuestionó Najenda, con una cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que la rubia temblara de miedo.

—Ha-Hay… va-varias cosas que debemos decirle… —contestaba Leone, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con la líder de Night Raid, quien se sorprendió levemente —P-Pero antes… —.

En eso la leona de cabello rubio observa fugazmente a Akame, quien le asiente con la cabeza, luego pasea su mirada sobre Bulat, Schere y Mein, quienes le responden de igual manera que la chica de cabello negro, auque Raba estaba mirando hacia otro lado, como queriendo no ser partícipe de todo ello. Leone entonces dio un paso hacia atrás, para acercarse un poco más a la puerta, con su vista pegada a esa salida.

—Pueden entrar —avisó la rubia repentinamente, confundiendo aun más a Najenda.

En ese momento, la líder de Night Raid observa como entran un joven de corta cabellera castaña, siendo seguido por cinco jóvenes y lindas chicas. Los seis extraños recién llegados caminaron un poco más hasta quedar de frente con Najenda, a unos metros de distancia de ella.

—¿Qué significa esto? —pregunta la albina, levantándose y con ella también su voz, la cual se oía claramente enojada, fijando su mirada directamente a la de Tatsumi, quien la sostuvo sin problemas al igual que sus chicas, demostrando así no tenerle miedo —¿Leone? ¿Akame? ¡Explíquenme lo que está sucediendo aquí ahora mismo, ¿quiénes son ellos? ¿por qué los trajeron? ¿por qué los dejaron entrar?! —gritó luego.

Leone estaba muerta del miedo, ver a Najenda enojada era algo que le atemorizaba mucho, más si se enojaba por un error que ella había cometido, Akame también se había tambaleado ligeramente ante el reaccionar de la líder de los asesinos, y tanto ella como Leone estuvieron a punto de explicarle a su jefa el por qué de aquella escena aunque no pudieron ya que Tatsumi decidió tomar la palabra.

—Por favor no se enoje con ellas, señorita Najenda, no han hecho nada malo, sólo nos han traído aquí a mis chicas y a mí por pura petición nuestra, aunque no los hemos obligado ni nada por el estilo así que tampoco piense mal —expresó repentinamente el castaño, dirigiéndose con respeto y con un tono de voz suave a la aguerrida general.

—Así que no han hecho nada malo, ¿eh? ¿Y dices que ustedes les han pedido, de forma pacífica, el venir aquí? Aparte conoces mi nombre, pareces estar bien informado… —comentó la albina, son dejar de mirarlo fijamente —No han respondido a mis preguntas, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Y cómo es que conocen mi nombre? —exigió saber luego.

—Mi nombre es Tatsumi, señorita Najenda, y ellas son mis novias Saryn, Valeria, Nina, Mira y Kala. Somos guerreros que venimos desde lejos, con el único propósito de unirnos a su causa y terminar con la terrible corrupción que colma la capital —respondió el muchacho.

—Así que guerreros con un noble ideal de terminar con la corrupción del imperio, queriendo unirse a nuestra causa para lograrlo… Casi nadie conoce acerca de nuestra pequeña "organización", solo ciertas personas en el Ejercito Revolucionario saben de nosotros, y para que alguien más pueda llegar a conocernos pues tiene que ser reconocido en el propio ejercito para que podamos admitirlo en nuestras filas, por lo que pienso que ustedes no son más que espías… No has respondido tampoco a mi pregunta acerca de cómo conoces mi nombre, y si conoces el mío seguramente también el de mis subordinados, ¿cómo es que saben acerca de este lugar? ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones al estar aquí? Contesten si no quieren que dé una orden que ponga en peligro sus vidas —exige y amenaza Najenda. Tanto Tatsumi como sus chicas la observan fijamente, la tensión iba creciendo más y más, tanto Leone como Akame y los demás podían percibirlo, pero preferían mantenerse en silencio, aunque si Najenda daba la orden, ellos actuarían sí o sí, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió anteriormente.

—No le voy a mentir, señorita Najenda, los hemos estado espiando… pero como ya le he dicho antes, somos guerreros y queremos unirnos a Night Raid, por eso mismo estuvimos indagando acerca de ustedes, observándolos para saber si realmente eran ustedes los asesinos que buscábamos. Nuestras ansias de querer terminar con la corrupción en el imperio son verdaderas, confíe en mí puesto que le he revelado la verdad. Y cuando sus subordinados fueron a la mansión de los Langborne a terminar con su vida, nosotros nos hemos presentado antes y los hemos recibido, fuimos allí con la intención de tener un contacto directo, y llegar finalmente aquí, para tratar cara a cara con usted, Najenda, la líder de Night Raid, para esclarecer así nuestros objetivos —explicó Tatsumi, aunque Najenda no dijera nada, sólo se limitaba a escuchar con su típica seria expresión en su rostro —Nosotros no hemos venido aquí a pelear ni nada por el estilo, lo que menos queremos es tener conflictos con ustedes, justamente ansiamos lo contrario… formar lazos con ustedes, luchar a su lado, protegernos las espaldas mutuamente… sí, podrá sonar todo muy bonito que inclusive pueda ser sospechoso, pero es la verdad, así que le ruego que, por favor, piense en nuestra petición —.

En todo momento, Tatsumi expresó aquellas palabras con sinceridad y seguridad, sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo a la albina, quien tampoco le quitó los ojos de encima. Najenda, por su parte, permanecía en silencio, meditando acerca de aquella explicación que lanzó el castaño. El temple que mostró el muchacho logró que la albina lo considere como alguien confiable.

—Ciertamente lo que has dicho es, en parte, bastante almidonado… pero aun hay muchas dudas que tengo con respecto a ustedes, aunque… antes de seguir quisiera preguntarle algo a Leone —dijo la jefa, girando su atención hacia la rubia aludida, quien tembló —¿Acaso son ellos los extranjeros que me has dicho que desaparecieron mientras los seguías en la capital? —interrogó luego.

—S-Sí, jefa… son ellos —contestó Leone, sintiéndose culpable de alguna manera por lo que sucedía.

—Ahora estoy empezando a entender un poco más… —expresó la líder de Night Raid —Pero aun no es suficiente. Akame, necesito que tú me digas qué fue lo que pasó allá en la mansión. Cuéntamelo todo, con el máximo de detalles que puedas recordar haber visto —ordenó luego a la chica de largo cabello negro.

—Será un poco largo, ¿aun así no le molestará oírlo, jefa? —preguntó la aludida.

—No hay problema, tú cuéntalo todo —respondió Najenda.

Akame asiente tras recibir esa orden.

—Nos faltaba como un kilómetro para llegar a nuestro destino, cuando en ese momento tengo una sensación extraña, como si estuviera siendo observada desde lejos por varias presencias desconocidas. Nos detuvimos y le pedimos a Mein que suba a la copa de los árboles para hacer una inspección. Allí, ella descubrió a cinco individuos en la zona de nuestro objetivo, quienes parecían conocer nuestra ubicación a la perfección. Leone saltó junto con Mein para poder observar también, allí ella descubre que son los que estuvo persiguiendo en la capital en la mañana, y fue corriendo a su encuentro, los demás la seguimos para que al final todos termináramos descubriendo esa verdad —fue explicando la chica de larga cabellera negra, cuando es interrumpida por su jefa.

—Leone, como siempre tan terca… —comentó Najenda, lanzando una mirada reprobatoria a la aludida, quien solo agacha su cabeza, avergonzada —Prosigue, Akame —pide luego, a lo que la chica responde con un asentimiento.

—Al llegar a la mansión y encontrarnos con Tatsumi y su equipo, descubrimos además que sabían acerca de nosotros, por eso mismo ellos decidieron revelar también sus nombres como una señal de respeto —siguió relatando Akame.

—"Mmmmm interesante, unos espías con sentido del honor y el respeto… probablemente estén diciendo la verdad, pero aun hay mucho en lo que debo indagar, siento que no es todo…" —pensó la albina —¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió luego? —pregunta luego, exigiendo a la azabache que siguiera contando.

Akame se había quedado en silencio por un par de segundos, algo que le pareció muy extraño a Najenda ya que la chica no titubeaba ni se tardaba en contestar a los cuestionamientos que ella efectuaba.

—Lo que pasó a continuación, jefa… es algo que usted no podrá creer —dijo la azabache al aire, confundiendo aun más a la general. ¿Acaso la líder había notado un atisbo de vergüenza no solo en Akame, sino también en los demás? Bulat, Raba, Schere, Mein y Leone, todos lucían incómodos por alguna razón que la albina desconocía.

—Solo dilo, Akame —exigió nuevamente la líder de Night Raid.

—Empezamos a discutir con ellos, diciéndoles que no podíamos depositarles nuestra confianza a pesar de lo que hicieron, Tatsumi extrañamente pareció comprenderlo con mucha naturalidad, por lo que, acto seguido, decidimos sacar nuestras armas para así reducirlos o asesinarlos. Las chicas de Tatsumi dieron un paso hacia delante, indicando que ellas iban a pelear contra nosotros: Mira escogió ser mi contrincante, Saryn y Kala fueron contra Bulat, Mein, Schere y Leone, Nina fue la que decidió proteger tanto a Tatsumi como a las demás… —contaba Akame, y de momento todo le iba pareciendo normal a Najenda, un típico encuentro no amistoso entre enemigos repentinos —… Nuestra pelea comenzó de un momento a otro, debo admitir que Mira es la oponente más poderosa con la que tuve la oportunidad de pelear, jefa. Su manejo de la katana es muy superior, sin contar su agilidad y gran percepción en el campo de batalla, no he advertido ningún punto ciego o abertura en todo el momento en el que me enfrenté a ella. No estoy halagándola ni nada por el estilo, jefa, estoy siendo sincera y objetiva. Para terminar, logró abrumarme con sus habilidades, derrotándome al final y cortando a Murasame al medio con facilidad, dejándome desarmada y a su merced —dijo luego.

Najenda no pudo creer lo que había escuchado… Akame, una de sus mejores y más mortíferas guerreras, ¿derrotada con facilidad? Por si fuera poco… ¿derrotada por alguien desconocido?

—Eso es imposible, no puedo creer lo que me estás contando… —

—E-Es cierto, jefa, lo que dice Akame es verdad —habló Schere de repente —Yo me he enfrentado contra Saryn y… debo admitir, con total sinceridad, que es la guerrera más impresionante que he visto jamás. Su maestría con esa extraña katana de oro es muy elevada, sin contar su fuerza, su agilidad… y esa sorprendente habilidad para dejar trampas tóxicas tras de sí, en una de las cuales yo he caído, sin contar que, a pesar de la gran dureza de mi teigu, ella logró cortar a Ecstase con mucha facilidad y en muchos pedacitos. Sé que suena completamente imposible… pero así sucedió en verdad —dice ella luego, dejando atónita a Najenda.

—"¿D-De… de verdad una de estas chicas destruyó la teigu de Schere? ¿¡Cómo fue eso posible?!" —se cuestionaba mentalmente la general, sin dejar de observar a Tatsumi y sus novias, quienes no hablaban, pero se mantenían expectantes.

—Yo también diré que todo lo que están contando Schere y Akame es verídico. Yo intenté luchar contra aquella chica llamada Saryn, pero destruyó la lanza de Incursio cuando intenté lanzársela, luego Kala me azotó contra el suelo con una fuerza titánica, haciendo añicos mi armadura e hiriéndome en el proceso. No se preocupe, jefa, estoy bien, ellas mismas se han encargado de curarnos y restaurar nuestras teigus —comentó Bulat, cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y con una seria expresión y un tono de voz calmado.

Ahora sí, todo lo que estaba oyendo Najenda parecía ser una completa locura… ¿La impenetrable y dura armadura de Incursio fue destruida con un solo golpe? ¿Cómo demonios fue posible tal hazaña? Todo parecía indicar que, efectivamente, aquellas chicas y Tatsumi derrotaron de una manera aplastante a sus subordinados, los hirieron pero luego terminaron siendo asistidos por ellos mismos, lo cual reafirmaba la idea que aquellos extraños recién llegados podían llegar a ser personas confiables… aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención a la general era el hecho de que los asesinos de Night Raid fueran vencidos, y encima, que sus teigus fueran destruidas y luego rearmadas, ¿acaso eran posibles tales acontecimientos? Y si fuera así, ¿cómo fueron llevados a cabo? ¿Existian teigus capaces de realizar esas increíbles hazañas? ¿Y cuales podrían ser dichas teigus? Realmente, con cada respuesta que recibía, más y más preguntas, más y más dudas y desconcierto se generaba en la mente de Najenda.

—Entonces, todo lo que me están contando… ¿es cierto? ¿De verdad eso fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó nuevamente la líder de Night Raid, a lo que los seis asesinos responden asintiendo con la cabeza —Supongo, entonces, que no hace falta decir que hago bien en suponer que todos ustedes fueron derrotados por ellos… —tras haber dicho eso, los asesinos otra vez responden afirmativamente. Najenda pasea entonces su mirada por las cinco chicas que rodeaban a Tatsumi, y al final posa su mirada sobre el muchacho —Así que… Tatsumi, Saryn, Kala, Mira, Nina y Valeria, ¿estoy en lo correcto? —.

—Es correcto —responde el castaño.

—¿Dicen que quieren unirse a Night Raid? —vuelve a cuestionar la albina.

—Así es, ansiamos también terminar con la corrupción de la capital, evitando así que pueda propagarse hacia otros lugares, por supuesto, luchando a su lado para alcanzar ese objetivo —respondió por segunda vez consecutiva el joven de corta y salvaje cabellera castaña.

—Puede que les permita quedarse aquí, al menos por esta noche… pero deben de saber que aun hay muchas dudas que deben ser esclarecidas con respecto a ustedes, todavía no termino de entender qué fue lo que sucedió allá en la mansión… A propósito, ¿Qué pasó con la misión? Akame —pregunta y pide saber la albina a la jovencita de larga y lacia cabellera negra, quien asiente.

—Cuando llegamos al lugar vimos que todos los guardias habían sido asesinados. A juzgar por como lucían los cuerpos, deduzco que habrán terminado con ellos de una manera rápida y silenciosa —responde la asesina de Murasame.

—¿Y con sus objetivos? ¿Qué pasó con ellos? —interroga Najenda.

—Ellos también habían sido asesinados, la mujer tenía una herida superficial, provocada por una espada, pero lo raro es que murió bajo los efectos de una extraña toxina que provocó un malfuncionamiento de sus órganos rápidamente —responde Raba.

—¿Toxina? —se pregunta Najenda, recordando por un momento que Schere había hablado acerca de Saryn y su habilidad para dejar trampas tóxicas en el campo de batalla, por lo que dedujo que aquella muerte fue hecha por ella.

—El hombre fue estrangulado, su garganta quedó destrozada, y además, quemada —expresó Schere, sorprendiendo por segunda vez consecutiva a la líder albina, quien se preguntó cual de todas las chicas que acompañaba a Tatsumi pudo haber hecho eso, si no es que fue el propio Tatsumi, aunque él parecía ser más un joven normal.

—La chica la encontré con agujeros en todo su cuerpo, el desangramiento por el que murió debió haber sido fatal, sobre todo porque tenía un gran agujero en su garganta, así que creo que se habrá ahogado con su propia sangre —reveló Mein al final.

—Interesante… —comentó Najenda, con su mano izquierda bajo su mentón, luciendo intrigada, y lo cierto es que lo estaba… mucho —"¿La última de los tres objetivos a asesinar… con su cuerpo lleno de agujeros? Creo que esto va a ser más complicado de entender de lo que parece…" —pensó luego.

Ni Tatsumi ni ninguna de sus chicas se movió de su lugar o dijo algo, debían ser prudentes y respetuosos si lo que querían era unirse a Night Raid, no les convenía para nada el tenerlos como enemigos.

—Aunque… —dijo de repente Leone, llamando la atención de la líder —Hay una última cosa que debe saber, jefa, algo que… probablemente le resulte muy difícil de creer —.

Tatsumi entonces entrecerró los ojos e hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto con sus labios, había sentido una ligera perturbación en el ambiente, por lo que volteó a mirar a Valeria, la cual ahora lucía más nerviosa que antes. Ella notó al instante la mirada de su amorcito sobre ella, lo cual no hace más que agravar la situación para que ella luego desvíe sus cuencas hacia otro lado, más precisamente hacia Leone, quien también percibió la mirada de la chica en ella. Todo parecía indicar que Valeria no quería que se revelara lo que pasó allá, la razón era desconocida.

—¿Muy difícil de creer? Solo dilo, Leone —ordenó Najenda.

—Aun no sé cómo es que lo hizo… pero Tatsumi hizo que apareciera aquella chica en el jardín de la mansión, y luego ella misma resucitó a todas las personas que murieron en el galpón —respondió la leona de cabello rubio.

Ahora sí, eso fue algo que la tomó totalmente desprevenida a Najenda…

—¿Qué… has dicho, Leone? —preguntó la albina, exigiendo que su subordinada le repita su contestación.

—Lo que escuchó, jefa, que nuestro invitado, Tatsumi, hizo aparecer a Valeria, una de sus chicas, en el jardín de la mansión, y ella revivió a las personas que fueron víctimas de los abusos y maltratos propinados por los dueños del lugar —reitera Leone en su respuesta.

—"Eso es imposible…" —pensó la líder de Night Raid, negando absolutamente aquella declaración —¿Es cierto? ¡Akame? ¿Mein? ¿Bulat? ¿Raba? ¿Schere? —pregunta luego, pidiendo más pruebas y comentarios a los demás asesinos para entender y comprender realmente lo que escuchó.

Todos ellos se miran entre sí por unos segundos, para luego, cada uno asentir con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Leone. Como consecuencia, Najena abre bien grandes sus ojos de la sorpresa.

—"¿Resucitar a los muertos? Jamás, en toda mi vida, he escuchado de una persona o una teigu que sea capaz de lograr semejante cosa… Todo lo que tengo como pruebas son los testimonios de mis muchachos, aunque no dudaría de ellos, por lo que… realmente esa chica… no, todos ellos, Tatsumi y su grupo de chicas, son individuos muy especiales que, probablemente, nos venga muy bien tener en nuestras filas…" —analizó la mujer, viendo las posibilidades de éxito para la misión si tenían a Tatsumi y sus chicas en Night Raid… aunque claro, aun faltaba que ella misma viera las habilidades de los susodichos en acción.

Pero, de repente, Valeria da media vuelta y empieza a correr en dirección a la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

—¡Valeria! —gritó Tatsumi, extrañado por la acción de su novia, queriendo además detenerla, pero su intento pareció ser inútil.

—¡Deténganla, que no escape! —gritó Najenda, quien obviamente fue la primera en pensar que la pelirroja estaba tratando de escapar para así poder revelar toda la información que sabía acerca de Night Raid.

—¡No no! ¡Alto! ¡No le hagan nada! —ordena tajantemente el castaño, e inmediatamente las cuatro chicas restantes de su quipo se pusieron muy a la defensiva: Saryn desenvaina su katana, sacando a relucir su dorado filo; Mira la imita y desenvaina su propia katana, con aquel filo envuelto en oscuridad; Kala hizo aparecer sus guanteletes de fuego en ambas manos, y Nina parece conjurar un extraño y brillante sello bajo sus pies y los de sus camaradas.

—Será mejor que todos se queden quietos si no quieren que los aplaste —amenaza Kala, con un carácter muy distinto al que tuvo anteriormente, apretando con fuerza sus puños envueltos en llamas.

—O si no quieren morir cortados en pedazos —amenaza también Saryn, levantando su espada.

—Les recomendamos que, simplemente no se muevan si no quieren sufrir —aconseja Nina.

—¿Así que… éste era tu plan después de todo, eh? —pregunta Najenda seriamente, observando a Tatsumi y viendo de reojo como sus subordinados se reunían alrededor de los cinco recién llegados.

Akame y sus camaradas asesinos no tuvieron más opción que acatar las órdenes de su superior y sacar también sus armas, ellos sabían perfectamente de lo que eran capaces esas jóvenes, y estaban seguros de que serían derrotados por segunda vez si decidían enfrentarse a ellas de nuevo, pero lo harían si eso era necesario.

—No hay ningún plan, Najenda, nosotros no los atacaremos si ustedes no nos atacan, ya le dije que no hemos venido aquí a pelear. Valeria no está escapando por malas razones, algo hizo que esté intranquila y quiera salir de aquí, puedo sentirlo… Por eso yo tengo que ser el único que vaya y hable con ella. Mis chicas no les harán nada a ustedes, es más, ellas pueden quedarse aquí, yo seré quien salga, solo yo, y le prometo que volveremos —expresó Tatsumi, como siempre, de frente y de manera directa a la albina. Él, ignorando que los asesinos de Night Raid los tenían acorralados, decidió dar media vuelta y echar a correr, saliendo sin problemas de la sala.

Por unos segundos hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, pero luego Saryn, Kala, Mira y Nina decidieron bajar sus armas pacíficamente.

—Como bien dijo mi amorcito, no hemos venido aquí a luchar o generar discordia, ni siquiera tenemos malas intenciones para con ustedes —dice Saryn, guardando su katana y volviendo a una pose inofensiva.

—Pero si debemos pelear contra ustedes para proteger la vida de nuestro cariñito lo haremos sin dudar, ténganlo por seguro —expresa Kala, bajando los brazos y haciendo desaparecer sus guanteletes.

—Tatsumi, nuestro amorcito, es alguien honesto y bueno. Nosotras vivimos por y para él, y él llena nuestros corazones con amor inmenso, por eso lo menos que podemos hacer es velar por su bienestar, ahora y siempre —comenta Mira, guardando también su propia katana y retornando a la calma.

—Por favor confíen en nuestras palabras, en las palabras de nuestro cariñito, Tatsumi —manifiesta Nina, con sus manos juntas y a nivel del pecho.

Najenda las observa por unos instantes, luego cierra los ojos, inspirando de manera calmada y profunda, para luego exhalar de la misma manera y volver a abrir sus cuencas oculares, enfocadas de nuevo en las visitantes.

—Si lo que dicen es cierto… Si su "cariñito" es tal como lo describen… entonces confiaré en ustedes… por ahora. Pero si no vuelve Tatsumi con esa chica… no otorgaré una segunda oportunidad —

En un primer momento, a Akame y los demás les pareció difícil de creer que su líder haya aceptado aquel discurso de paz de las chicas, quienes hablaron también por Tatsumi, y lo cierto era que Najenda sentía algo en aquellas jóvenes, y también en Tatsumi, que le inspiraban cierto sentimiento similar a la confianza. Aunque otra cosa era segura… al volver, tanto el castaño como el grupo de chicas que lo acompañaba tenían que dar explicaciones, más que nada Tatsumi, quien parecía ser el que estaba a cargo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Valeria! —gritó Tatsumi, viendo como la pelirroja corría unos metros delante de él, por aquel largo pasillo de las instalaciones de Night Raid, llegando hasta una escalera por la cual empezó a bajar —¡Valeria, espera! ¡Espera, por favor! —gritó por segunda vez el muchacho, tratando de bajar lo más rápido que podía por los escalones, viendo como su novia de corta y ondulada cabellera rojiza le llevaba aun la delantera —¡Valeria! ¡Detente ahora mismo! —grita el castaño, utilizando toda la fuerza en sus pulmones y liberándola como si fuera un bramido, una orden que logró que la susodicha pelirroja se quedara petrificada en su lugar, temblando.

En pocos segundos, Tatsumi llegó hasta ella, y acto seguido la toma del brazo izquierdo para traerla hacia él.

—¡Valeria, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?! ¿¡Por qué escapaste?! —exclamaba el muchacho, preguntándole además la razón de su accionar.

La pelirroja lo observa fijamente, con una profunda aflicción en su rostro, para luego comenzar a llorar.

—¡L-Lo siento, mi amor, lo siento mucho! —se disculpa ella entre sollozos, tomando desprevenido al castaño.

—E-Espera, amor, por qué lloras? ¿Y por qué te estás disculpando? —preguntó Tatsumi, muy desconcertado.

—E-Es que… tú supiste decirnos una vez que no podíamos influenciar mucho en la vida de los demás, como revivirlos o cosas similares, p-porque… traeríamos problemas —con eso dicho de parte de la pelirroja, el joven empezó a entender el porqué del repentino y raro comportamiento de su noviecita —T-Tú me trajiste de vuelta a tu lado, para que después me encargara de resucitar a un montón de personas muertas… ¡p-pero lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones! ¡N-No me malentiendas, por favor, y-yo… yo también quería que ellos vivieran! Esas pobres personas inocentes, muertos por la mano de individuos malvados… Ahora, como consecuencia, nos van a querer solo por estas habilidades… —expresó luego, agachando la cabeza —Perdóname, mi amor, perdóname por ser tan tonta, no te mereces a alguien como yo… —.

Tatsumi entonces, en ese momento, toma con delicadeza el bello rostro de su chica, para luego unir sus labios en un tierno beso que terminó por tranquilizarla casi de inmediato. Segundos después, ambos se separan, respirando y mirándose a los ojos.

—No quiero que vuelvas a decirte esas cosas, Valeria, tú eres la chica más hermosa e inteligente que haya podido conocer jamás. Soy tan afortunado que no hay día que no agradezca al destino por tenerte a mi lado y por sanar todas mis heridas —expresó Tatsumi, mirando a la pelirroja con un rostro digno de un joven enamorado.

—A-Amorcito… —susurra Valeria, sonrojada y viendo, con sus ojos empapados, a su querido novio, quien le había dedicado tan lindas palabras, palabras que lograron calmar su afligido corazón.

—Valeria, lo que hicimos lo hemos hecho porque creímos que era lo correcto, y no estaría para nada bien retractarse de ello. Hemos salvado muchas vidas y les hemos dado un segundo respiro, debemos sentirnos orgullosos por ese logro —dice Tatsumi, con un dejo de seriedad pero mostrando una pequeña sonrisa —Es cierto lo que he dicho, todo lo que hagamos tendrá repercusiones, a corto y largo plazo… pero esas son cosas que enfrentaremos ambos, tú y yo, y las demás chicas también, tienes todo mi apoyo y el de ellas también. Además, yo cargo con la responsabilidad de todo ello puesto que yo he sido quien ha dado la orden, por lo que te prometo que nadie intentará utilizarnos por tus poderes o por los de las demás chicas. Si consideramos que no debemos hacer tal cosa, si tú o las demás chicas no quieren llevar a cabo determinada tarea que imponga Najenda entonces no lo harán y listo, nos uniremos a Night Raid… pero si debemos desobedecer todas sus órdenes para salvarlos, y salvar a gente inocente en el proceso, pues que así sea, si consideramos que es mejor nos regiremos más por nuestras propias decisiones. Así que ya sabes, mi amor, no te sientas mal, no te sientas cohibida, sigue siendo tú misma, ¿de acuerdo? —.

—S-Sí, mi cariñito —responde la linda chica de corto cabello rojizo, sonrojada y feliz por el trato que recibió de su novio. Ella, pausadamente, acerca su rostro al de Tatsumi para plantarle un fugaz beso lleno de amor —G-Gracias, mi amor, gracias… por tus palabras, ya me siento mucho mejor ahora —expresa luego, al despegar sus labios de los de su chico.

—Me alegro que así sea, mi hermosa princesa —dice el castaño, abrazándola y acariciando con suavidad sus tersas mejillas —Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si volvemos? No creo que sea correcto dejar a las demás ahí solas… bueno, ellas no hablarán mucho con los demás, de eso estoy seguro —.

—Sí, mi amor, tienes razón, hay que regresar —responde Valeria, acurrucándose en el pecho de Tatsumi y cerrando sus ojos, concentrándose en el calor corporal del joven mientras éste la guiaba de vuelta al salón de reuniones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios minutos ya desde la partida de Tatsumi y Valeria, y el ambiente se ponía levemente más incómodo a medida que pasaban los segundos. Saryn, Nina, Mira y Kala no hablaron más nada desde aquellos comentarios que le hicieron a Najenda para que ella cambiara su actitud, solo se limitaban a permanecer en quietud, con sus rostros serios pero a la vez relajados.

Por su parte, Akame, Leone, Mein, Raba, Bulat y Schere también permanecían en sus lugares, aunque de vez en cuando, se movían un poco, demostrando así su intranquilidad. Najenda decidió acomodarse en su asiento y mirarlas también con un rostro calmado.

—No suelen hablar mucho, ¿verdad? —pregunta la albina, un poco extrañada de que las chicas que estaban frente a ella se callaran casi abruptamente después de sus declaraciones a favor de Tatsumi quien, a estas alturas, Najenda ya resolvía que era el novio de todas ellas, otra cosa más que le parecía increíble, tampoco había oído casos de poligamia en jóvenes, al menos en esas tierras.

—Sólo cuando es necesario —le responde Kala, mirándola a los ojos.

—Muy bien… —comentó la albina, apoyándose sobre el respaldo, juntando luego sus manos.

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abre, y por ella pasan Valeria y Tatsumi. Las demás novias del castaño voltearon inmediatamente, y al verlos, se alegraron muchísimo.

—¿Lo ve? Le hemos dicho que nuestro cariñito volvería, y así lo ha hecho —comentó Mira, dirigiéndose a Najenda.

—Espero que su confianza en nosotros no haga más que aumentar —dijo también Nina.

—Me parece bien que ambos hayan regresado, Tatsumi no ha faltado a su promesa —contestó la albina de una manera estoica, pero dando a entender que estaba satisfecha —Bueno, supongo que ya es demasiado tarde como para seguir alargando esta charla. He decidido que, aunque sea por esta noche, les permitiré quedarse en una de las habitaciones del cuartel, seguramente ya están agotados, y los demás también. Akame y Leone los van a llevar hasta una de las habitaciones, en el piso de arriba. Pero tengan por seguro que reanudaremos esta charla lo antes posible. Pueden retirarse —.

Tras haber dicho eso, Najenda se levanta del único asiento presente y abandona el salón, dejando a su tropa de asesinos y a Tatsumi y su harem juntos. El silencio abrumador no se hizo esperar, y más que nada, Akame y sus compañeros se mostraban un poco más incómodos al pasar los segundos, y no era para menos si se toma en cuenta todo lo que sucedió hasta llegar al cuartel.

—Bueno, entonces la jefa quiere que los llevemos a una de nuestras habitaciones… supongo que no nos podemos negar si es una orden suya —expresó Leone, estirando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, empezando a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Kala y Saryn le estaban a punto de responder por auel comentario hecho con cierto tono despectivo, pero Tatsumi les aconsejó mentalmente que no lo hicieran.

—Es por aquí, sígannos por favor —les dice Akame, adelantándose unos pasos a Leone. Al menos ella los trataba con más respeto. Bulat decidió acompañarlos también. Mein, Raba y Schere se retiraron a descansar, ellos también querían acompañar al grupo pero Akame se negó, les dijo que ellos podían encargarse sin problemas.

Volviendo al hilo, los jóvenes caminaban por el largo pasillo que, anteriormente, cruzaron para llegar donde Najenda, transitando también por la misma escalera, pero esta vez subiendo, al parecer el lugar era más grande de lo que aparentaba en el exterior…

—Hemos llegado —avisó Leone, parándose frente a una puerta de madera, perteneciente a una habitación que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la escalera. Al abrirla, la rubia deja a la vista un dormitorio sencillo, con dos camas de una plaza a cada lado, separadas por una pequeña mesita de noche.

—"Ah, eh… así que ésta es la habitación…" —pensó Saryn, observando el lugar con un rostro desilusionado.

—"Sí, ummm… creo que le falta algo de decoración por aquí y por allá, esto está algo… desabrido" —pensó Kala, con la misma expresión que Saryn.

—"Sí, está muy gris, es muy triste" —expresó Nina, también en sus pensamientos, oyéndose preocupada.

—"No me gustan las paredes y el suelo" —se quejó Valeria, intranquila al igual que Nina.

—"Chicas, por favor, comprendo cómo se sienten, pero al menos nos están dando una cama donde dormir por esta noche, no hay que ser desagradecidos" —dijo Tatsumi, uniéndose a la conversación telepática.

—"Lo sentimos mucho, cariñito" —se disculpan las cinco chicas, realmente apenadas. Mira y Valeria también pidieron perdón ya que no pudieron evitar sentirse incómodas al entrar al lugar.

—"No se preocupen, igual vamos a poder solucionar esto" —comentó el castaño, girándose luego donde Akame, Leone y Bulat —Muchísimas gracias por guiarnos hasta aquí, quiero también disculparme nuevamente por lo sucedido allá en la mansión, por supuesto hablo en representación de todas mis chicas. Espero no nos guarden ningún tipo de rencor —dice luego, inclinándose levemente.

—¡Hmp! —expresó Leone de forma inmediata, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando su cabeza, mostrándose desinteresada —Supongo que eso ya estaría arreglado… Igual aceptaremos tus disculpas, Tatsumi… pero ten por seguro que querré una revancha con tu novia Kala, no voy a permitir que esto se quede así —dice luego, volviendo a mirar al muchacho con una sonrisa decidida. Tatsumi lo entiende, y él, también esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, asiente al comentario hecho por la mujer. Después de eso, Leone se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, alejándose de ellos.

—Buenas noches —dice Akame a forma de despedida, como siempre, luciendo seria y distante.

Bulat también se despide de Tatsumi, haciendo un saludo militar con su mano derecha, para luego retirarse.

El castaño los observa a los tres, bajando por las escaleras, dejando el lugar un poco más solitario, para después cerrar la puerta. Al darse media vuelta, Tatsumi encuentra a sus chicas reunidas frente a él, mirándolo como si esperaran algo suyo.

—Entonces, ¿no les gusta esta habitación? —les pregunta el muchacho, obteniendo como respuesta de sus chicas un asentimiento con la cabeza, aunque lucieran apenadas por estar contestándole eso —Bueno, como les dije eso se puede solucionar fácilmente. Nina —llama luego.

—Sí, mi amor —responde la albina, dando un paso al frente.

—¿Te podrías encargar de la remodelación de este dormitorio? Eres la mejor para estos casos —pide el castaño.

—¡C-Claro que sí, mi amorcito! ¡Me encantará hacerlo! —responde la jovencita de corto cabello blanco, sonrojada y emocionada.

—Estupendo, voy a necesitar que adecúes el estilo del lugar a uno que nos parezca atractivo y cómodo a todos —especificó el joven.

—¡Por supuesto, cariño mío! ¡Puedo encargarme de ello, puedes estar seguro! —dice la chica, con el mismo nivel de emoción que antes.

—Muy bien, pero antes necesitaré que alguien más me diga qué es lo que tenemos de este lado de la habitación, detrás de las paredes —pidió Tatsumi.

—¡Uh uh! ¡Yo, amorcito, yo! —exclamó Mira, levantando ambas manos de manera insistente, además de dar pequeños saltitos.

—Bien, Mira, necesitaré que me digas antes si hay alguien del otro lado —pide el muchacho.

La chica de largo y ondulado cabello negro afiló la mirada por un segundo.

—No, no hay nadie en el otro lado, cariño —responde la jovencita, retornando la vista hacia su amado chico de cabello castaño.

—Perfecto —comentó Tatsumi, dedicándole una cálida mirada a la azabache que la hizo sonrojarse —Nina, ¿habrá otra habitación similar a ésta al lado? ¿O no hay nada? —interrogó luego.

—Sí, cariño, hay otra habitación, un dormitorio, pero es un poco más pequeño y por eso creo que tiene una sola cama, nada más que eso —contestó la albina.

—No necesitamos más. Nina, utiliza también el espacio de esa habitación para poder armar una más grande y así todos podamos estar a gusto aquí, ya que nos quedaremos un buen tiempo —pidió Tatsumi a su novia.

—Entendido, mi amor —responde la aludida de manera decidida.

En ese momento Nina, moviendo sus manos como al compás de una lenta y bella canción, empezó a transformar el dormitorio con sus poderes mágicos: la pared que separaba ése con el dormitorio contiguo desapareció al instante; las tres camas de una plaza que había en total se fusionaron y crearon una sola de gran tamaño, perfecto para que Tatsumi y sus chicas pudieran caber allí fácilmente; el suelo de piedra se convirtió en uno de roble, suave y cálido al tacto; por último el cemento de las paredes fue alisado y cubierto con pintura azul grisácea.

—Vaya… muy bien hecho, Nina, lo has hecho a la perfección —felicitó el castaño a su chica.

—G-Gracias, mi amor —respondió la albina, sonrojada y ligeramente apenada, agachando un poco la cabeza.

—Quedó muy lindo, ¡gracias, Nina! —agradece Saryn, tomándole ambas manos y sonriéndole a su amiga.

—Sí, está muy bien, me gusta, me gusta —comentó Kala, sonriendo y asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.

—¿Les gusta así? ¿No quieren que se cambie algo? Yo no tengo ningún problema si eso es lo que desean, mientras ustedes estén felices yo estoy feliz —

—Oh no no, amorcito, estamos bien así… —responde Valeria al instante, deteniéndose abruptamente y luego mostrando una expresión acongojada —O-Oh… mil disculpas, chicas, he hablado por todas ustedes cuando no sé qué es lo que realmente quieren —pide perdón luego.

—No hay problema, Valeria. En lo personal no quisiera nada más, así como está me parece perfecto —expresó Kala con su sonrisa habitual —¿Ustedes, chicas? ¿Tú, Saryn? ¿Mira? —pregunta luego, dirigiéndose a las aludidas.

—A mí también me encanta —responde Saryn, mirando a Tatsumi, con una sonrisa sincera.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con todas, amorcito —contesta Mira, mirando también a su amado con la misma expresión que Saryn.

Tatsumi las observa por unos instantes, afilando la mirada y esbozando una pequeñísima sonrisa, la cual fue captada por las cinco jovencitas, quienes se pusieron un poco tensas.

—Voy a colocar un par de cuadros por aquí y allá, también añadiremos unos dos o tres armarios, para que puedan colocar su ropa —propuso el muchacho.

—A-Amorcito, d-de… de verdad que no es necesario que hagas eso —dijo Kala, negándose a la propuesta que lanzó su novio.

—S-Sí, no es necesario que… —iba a decir Saryn.

Tatsumi tranquilamente levantó su mano derecha, como diciéndoles que se detengan, para luego observarlas a todas con aquella bella expresión en su rostro que tanto enamoraba a sus chicas.

—Puede que resulte algo innecesario… pero realmente quiero hacerlo, quiero que ustedes se sientan lo más a gusto posible aquí. En algún momento querrán comprarse ropa, y no habrá lugar donde guardarla —expresó Tatsumi, encogiéndose de hombros.

—P-Pero, mi amor, sabes bien que nosotras… tú… e-eeemmm… —habló Mira, tartamudeando y poníendose muy nerviosa y sonrojada. Vaya uno a saber en qué pensaba la pobre muchacha…

—Entiendo, Mira, y tienes razón —expresó el castaño, riéndose levemente —Pero aun así pondré esos armarios, y ustedes colocarán allí las prendas de su preferencia, solamente ustedes accederán a ellas y nadie más. Oh, y si quieren cambiarse mientras estemos aquí pues solo avisen y me taparé los ojos si eso les pueda llegar a incomodar —dijo luego.

Nina, Mira, Kala, Valeria y Saryn se pusieron muy felices por el trato que les estaba dando su novio, y por eso mismo todas decidieron abalanzarse sobre él y tumbarlo en la cama, la cual afortunadamente se encontraba tras ellos. Cada una de las hermosas jovencitas se quedó mirándolo al muchacho con un rostro muy enamorado.

—O-Ooohh mi amor, e-eres tan tierno… —expresó Kala, con corazones en sus ojos y un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

—Re-Realmente eres la persona más atenta y dulce del mundo, cariño mío —declaró Valeria, también sonrojada, nerviosa y con aquellos corazoncitos palpitando en sus ojos.

—S-Sin contar que eres un hombre muy apuesto, que suerte que somos solo tuyas y tú eres solo nuestro, amorcito —dijo Saryn, igual de ruborizada que las demás chicas, también avergonzada —O-Oh, y… no te preocupes, s-si quiero desnudarme lo haré frente a ti y sin ningún pudor, d-después de todo… ya hemos tenido sexo varias veces, conoces a la perfección cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, a-además dices que somos muy hermosas, sin contar que nos amamos mucho… e-entonces no hay nada de lo que sentir pena, mi amor —comentó luego, acercándose al rostro de su amado y plantándole un suave beso en sus labios.

—Y-Yo también me desnudaré frente a él, d-después de todo es Tatsumi, nuestro gran amor, él es el único que merece vernos tal como hemos venido al mundo —dijo Nina, acercándose también, sonrojada y levemente apenada por sus palabras, pero dichas de manera sincera.

El castaño las observa por unos segundos para después exhibir una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tienen toda la razón, no hay nada de lo que yo deba avergonzarme estando frente a ustedes, nos conocemos a la perfección y nos amamos mucho, y… bueno, eh… supongo que no dejarán pasar este momento, el cual todas estaban esperando, ¿verdad? —expresa y pregunta Tatsumi, observando a cada una de sus chicas. A su vez, las cinco chicas frente a él lo miraban con lujuria y deseo.

—Así es, mi amor —le responde Kala, agachándose lentamente y acariciando el pecho de su amado, quitándole lentamente su molesta camisa.

—No nos hemos olvidado de esa promesa que nos has hecho, cariñito —dice Saryn, sonriéndole y entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Oh sí, lo recuerdo, Saryn, él dijo que después podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con él, ¿no? —pregunta Mira, con una mirada sugerente.

—No sé si fue tan así… pero bueno, nuestro amorcito dijo que después tendríamos éste ansiado momento a solas con él —responde Nina, con una sonrisa picarona.

—Así es, eso dije y planeo cumplirlo —dijo el castaño —Pero, como es costumbre, vamos a ir pausadamente, una a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunta luego y sus chicas le responden asintiendo —¿Valeria…? —interroga luego, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la de la pelirroja, la cual se queda atónita por un par de segundos.

—¿S-S-Sí, m-m-mi a-amor? —pregunta ella, muy nerviosa y sonrojada a más no poder, temblando como una hoja.

—Ven, tú primero —responde el muchacho, haciéndole señas con su dedo índice a la chica de una manera sugerente.

—¡A-Amorcitoooo! —exclamó la susodicha, aceptando al instante, saltando encima del castaño con mucha emoción, comenzando a besarlo con pasión y desenfreno. Tatsumi, como todo un profesional, comenzó a corresponder de una manera mucho mejor, asaltando con su lengua la de Valeria, enroscándola dentro de sus bocas como si fueran dos serpientes húmedas —¡Mmmnnmggg! —gimió de placer la chica, mirando al cielo y sintiendo como su lengua era atacada de una manera descarada pero muy erótica, haciendo que experimentara además descargas eléctricas en su boca, las cuales parecían llegar directamente a su cerebro.

Las demás chicas se pusieron tristes en un primer momento, pero luego de ver aquella escena caliente entre su querido novio Tatsumi y Valeria, no pudieron evitar comenzar a manosearse sus tetas y vaginas por encima de sus ropas.

—¡U-Uuuuhhhh! ¡Aaaaaahhh! ¡Mmmmmnn! —gemían Nina, Mira, Saryn y Kala, todas toqueteándose sus partes íntimas por encima de sus prendas, comenzando a verse húmedas dichas ropas en sus entrepiernas debido al placer.

—¡Mmmmmnnnggggnnmmm! —Valeria quiso proferir un gemido de intenso goce, pero el mismo fue parcialmente callado por ese lujurioso beso efectuado por Tatsumi. Su entrepierna se mojó totalmente producto de una corrida por el orgasmo que le provocó su amorcito —Mmm-mmnaaaa… —susurra la jovencita de cabello rojizo, sacando su lengua y dejándola colgada, permitiendo ver como escurría su saliva de la misma. Ella trataba de no ceder al agotamiento que le produjo aquel clímax, todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, sus ojos de igual manera, los cuales estaban conectados a los de Tatsumi.

El castaño la toma posesivamente con sus brazos, la rodea completamente y empieza a acariciarla por todas partes. Sus traviesas manos se aventuraron por debajo de las prendas de la chica; ellas rozaban cada milímetro de su tersa y cálida piel, sus dedos provocaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas allí por donde pasaban.

—Oh Valeria, mi amada princesa sagrada, eres tan hermosa, tan sexy… te ves tan pura, tan radiante, haces que mi corazón salte de alegría cada vez que miro tus ojos y tus curvas tan indecentes… ¡Ooooohh Valeriaaaa! —dijo Tatsumi con una voz ronca y erótica, exclamando al final sin poder aguantarlo más, mientras sacaba la blusa de la chica de un tirón y se levantaba repentinamente para finalmente hundir su cara en las tetas de la pelirroja.

—¡A-Aaaaaaaahh! —gimió la pobre joven que fue atacada por su amado, quien comenzó a chupar y lamer sus grandes pechos sin contenerse. Mientras, las manos de Tatsumi tomaron el pantalón de la chica y lo destrozaron junto con sus panties, revelando así su vagina toda empapada de sus jugos de amor, la cual empezó a ser masturbada por una de las manos del muchacho, mientras que la otra asaltaba su ano, introduciéndole un dedo dentro de su recto —¡G-Ggguuuuhh! —gimió nuevamente Valeria, sintiéndose acorralada y a merced de un orgasmo que amenazaba con atacarla muy pronto.

Al parecer Tatsumi se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que decidió detenerse. En un primer momento, Valeria se mostró confundida, pero luego sintió algo duro rozando su culo… era aquel tremendo pene del castaño, el cual se estaba sobando contra su ano y su vagina al mismo tiempo. La pelirroja tiembla, tanto de emoción como de miedo, al notar que Tatsumi se iba acomodando.

Y de un momento a otro, Valeria sintió como aquel fierro caliente se adentro en su interior de un solo envión, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

—"¡E-E-EL P-PE-NE DE M-MI A-AMORCITOOOOOOOO!" —gritó internamente la joven, extasiada a más no poder, mirando al cielo y dejándose abrazar por el intenso goce, siendo así presa de un potente orgasmo incontenible. La vagina de Valeria expulsó sus fluidos con mucha fuerza, mojando toda la cama y a Tatsumi además.

—¡Hnn-nnnggggg! ¡Va-Valeriaaaaaa…! —exclamó entre dientes el muchacho, sintiendo como su pene era abrazado por las cálidas paredes vaginales de la pelirroja, no pudiendo evitar así su propio orgasmo, en el cual terminó por liberar su semen dentro de Valeria, llenándola por completo.

La pobre pelirroja cayó agotada, inconsciente por el trajín que sufrió. Tatsumi la acarició con cariño, para luego dejarla a un costado.

—Ufffff… —resopló el muchacho, tomando un poco de aire para después mirar a las cuatro chicas, las cuales ya estaban desnudas y con sus chochos chorreando por las ansias de querer estar con su amado —Bueno, creo que es mejor que vengan las cuatro conmigo, ¿qué les parece? —preguntó el joven con una media sonrisa.

Kala, Nina, Mira y Saryn se mostraron muy emocionadas, y sin perder ni un segundo más saltaron encima del castaño, apretujándolo entre sus tetas y sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos.

—¡Amorcitooooooo! —exclamaron ellas, felices y ansiosas por tener a Tatsumi para ellas, de tener a su amor entre sus brazos y que les diera aquel cariño pasional que tanto necesitaban.

Nina se adelantó y fue la primera en estampar sus labios contra los de Tatsumi en un lujurioso beso francés, su lengua y la del muchacho se enrollaron como dos serpientes, y la chica de corto cabello blanco sintió como si su cerebro se fundiera con aquella unión de labios que la estremecía por completo. Por su parte, Kala y Saryn besaban desesperadas las mejillas y el cuello del castaño al mismo tiempo que Mira sobaba con sus manos y besaba todo su torso de igual manera.

—¡Mmm-mmmmnaaaaa! ¡Mmmmmmm! ¡U-Uuuuuummmm! —gimieron Nina, Kala y Saryn cuando Tatsumi rompió el beso entre la albina e intercambió su saliva con la rubia y la pelirosa con fugaces uniones de labios, pero muy candentes. Aquellos besos fueron cortos pero intensos, y solo eso bastó para poner más cachondas a las jovencitas.

Nina no podía aguantar más, por lo que se echó hacia atrás un poco para acomodarse en la entrepierna de Tatsumi, mientras tanto Mira subió y estampó sus labios con los de su amor de cabellera castaña, quien le proporcionó aquella muestra de fogoso amor que estaba ansiando desde hace rato.

—¡A-A-Aaamooorr, n-no puedo aguantarlo más! —gritó la chica de corta cabellera blanca, sonrojada a más no poder, temblando y observando a su amado con corazones en sus bellos ojos.

—¡Haaaahh! ¡Hazlo, Nina! —gritó como respuesta el castaño, viendo como la chica que estaba a punto de cabalgarlo tenía su vagina abierta con los dedos de una mano y la punta de su pene con la otro, dirigiéndola hacia la entrada de su chocho.

—¡G-Gaaa-aaagh! —gritó Nina, sacando su lengua fuera, ensartándose aquel fierro duro y caliente de su amado en su conchita.

—¡Hhnnnnnngg! —gimió Tatsumi, apretando los dientes al sentir la calidez del interior de su joven amada.

Y así la hechicera de cabello blanco, quien parecía tan inocente, empezó cabalgar con locura a su semental, haciéndole experimentar un placer indescriptible. Nina echó hacia atrás su cabeza, sintiéndose presa de un goce increíble, difícil de describirlo con palabras, el estar teniendo sexo con Tatsumi, su amor, conectarse en cuerpo y alma con él era el cielo mismo.

Por su parte, Saryn, Mira y Kala besaban a Tatsumi por todas partes: su rostro, su cuello, su torso, sus brazos, él era como un dulce para sus chicas quienes no podían dejar de probarlo, sin contar su impaciencia para poder intimar con él, lo que las llevaba, inevitablemente, a que se masturbaran mientras veían como penetraba con rudeza a Nina.

—¡A-Aaaaaaaahh! —gimió de repente la albina, mirando hacia arriba, arqueando su cuerpo y dejando que su orgasmo se apoderara completamente de ella, sin poder evitar así que su vagina convulsionara y empezara a largar un fuerte chorro de sus jugos de amor por doquier.

—¡U-Uuuuuhhh! —gimió también Tatsumi, experimentando por segunda vez consecutiva como el interior de su amada apretaba su polla hasta hacer que él también tuviera un orgasmo, soltando una buena cantidad de semen en el útero de Nina.

La pobre albina cayó rendida, inconsciente, exhausta después del fugaz y potente encuentro sexual con su amado. El castaño la acarició con mucho cariño y una sonrisa después de eso, y al final la dejó a un lado, cerca de Valeria, para que descansara.

—¡A-Ahora yo, mi amor, ahora yo! —gritó Kala como una loca, con corazoncitos en sus ojos y viéndose muy necesitada, saltando encima de Tatsumi y de su gran verga ya parada, penetrándose a sí misma de un solo envión —¡G-Gggggggguuuggg! —gimió fuertemente la chica al sentir aquella gruesa y palpitante vara adentrarse en lo profundo de su vagina —¡A-Aaaaahhhh! ¡M-Mmmmnnnnn! —exclamó luego, con su lengua fuera, agachándose para comenzar a besar con locura a su amado. Kala movía sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás furiosamente, sintiendo como el pene de Tatsumi se movía en su interior de una manera increíble y que la hizo llegar al clímax más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—¡G-Ggggaaaaaaaaggg! —gritó Kala con fuerza, desorbitada y fuera de sí por aquel potentísimo orgasmo que la hizo temblar toda, sintiendo como su coño convulsionaba y chorreaba por todos lados sus fluidos vaginales, sin contar el fuerte y cálido abrazo de su amado que terminaron por freír completamente su cerebro.

Tatsumi aprovechó para penetrarla un par de veces más, abrazándola firmemente, y llenando completamente al final el chocho de la rubia con su incesante carga de caliente y viscoso semen.

—¡Uuuuufff! ¡Uffff! —resopló Tatsumi, tratando de tomar un poco de aire y así recobrar energías ya que aún le faltaban dos rounds más. Por lo demás, acarició a la inconsciente Kala con mucho amor y la depositó al lado contrario de donde estaban Nina y Valeria.

—A-Amorcitooo… —dice Mira, toda sonrojada y nerviosa, viéndose muy tierna aunque deseosa de sexo, siendo tomada de los brazos por Tatsumi y tumbándola en la cama, dejándola debajo para que así el muchacho la observara con una cautivante mirada. El castaño luego se agacha y comienza a besar apasionadamente a la pelinegra en los labios y en su cuello.

—¡A-Aaaaaaahh! ¡A-Amorcitoooo…! —gime la azabache al sentir los labios de su amado recorrer su cuello y su pecho.

Tatsumi sube la cabeza y estampa de nuevo sus labios en los de Mira, para después dejar que sus traviesas manos se aventurasen a manosear sus lascivos pechos, los cuales parecieron crecer más al instante que el castaño los tocó. En eso, la azabache sintió una descarga eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Aaa-aaaaaaaahh! —gimió ella al sentir aquello, arqueando su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Saryn besaba en el cuello a Tatsumi, además de acariciar sus brazos y torso, todo mientras seguía masturbándose, sintiéndose excitada aunque insatisfecha.

El castaño comenzó a manosear ahora sus caderas, llegando a rozar los labios vaginales de la muchacha, sin meter ningún dedo en su interior. A esas alturas, la verga de Tatsumi ya estaba nuevamente erecta y palpitando para ser introducida de una vez por todas en el interior de Mira.

Haciendo caso a sus deseos carnales, el castaño volvió a besar a su querida azabache en los labios, preparándola para su esperada unión corporal y espiritual.

—¡Gggg-ggaaaaaaaghh! —gritó Mira al sentir el pene de Tatsumi siendo introducido repentina y profundamente en su interior, llegando a besar la entrada de su útero.

Tatsumi empezó a penetrarla furiosamente, copando hasta lo más recóndito de la jovencita con su gran pistón.

—¡A-Aaaaaahhh! ¡Aaaaaaaaahhh! —gritó Mira sin contenerse ni un poquito, sintiendo aquel pedazo de carne duro y caliente entrando y saliendo de ella, abriendo su vagina y dándole pequeños besos a su útero, haciéndole experimentar, inevitablemente, un súbito y poderoso orgasmo, el cual logró hacer que la azabache arqueara su cuerpo mientras era abrazada por el castaño, quien depositaba su carga de semen en su interior.

—A-Aaablghghuehbl… —balbuceaba incoherencias la pobre jovencita de cabello negro, babeando con la lengua fuera y la mirada perdida, sintiendo aquel espeso y caliente líquido que la rellenaba por dentro y también sus fuerzas desvanecerse.

Tatsumi terminó por darle un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba cosas bonitas al oído. Al final, Mira cayó completamente rendida, y como era ya costumbre, fue depositada a un lado para que descanse. Ni bien el castaño terminó de hacerlo, Saryn saltó encima suyo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y mirándolo desesperada, con corazones en sus ojos como las demás.

—M-Mi amooor… —susurra ella nerviosa, ansiosa y algo triste por ser la última en tener un momento de intimidad con su amado. Tatsumi entonces le devuelve la mirada, le sonríe confiado y la abraza fuertemente por la cintura, palpando la suavidad de aquella hermosa piel en ese cuerpo esbelto y sexy que poseía la muchacha de largo y ondulado cabello rosa.

—Oh mi amada Saryn, mi bella y sexy princesa venenosa, lamento que seas la última en estar conmigo… te lo compensaré todo ahora mismo —dijo el castaño con aquella voz tan erótica que lograba que sus chicas cayeran a sus pies, para luego pegar su cuerpo al de la pelirosa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acariciando con rudeza su espalda, palpando su tersa piel, atreviéndose a ir más allá sobando sus muslos y sus tetas, estrujándolas como si fueran masa para pan.

—¡M-Mmmmnnnnmm! —gemía la chica de largo y ondulado cabello rosado, con sus labios sellados, al asalto continuo y brusco del castaño, quien además la besaba muy excitado, tratando de acaparar todo el cuerpo de su chica con sus manos para así doblegarla por completo.

Tatsumi luego empezó a estrujar los muslos de la muchacha, y ella no paraba de gemir por ello. Luego, el muchacho de corta cabellera castaña decidió aventurarse más y más, metiendo dos dedos en el ano de Saryn, con cariño pero seguro para no lastimarla.

—¡G-Gggggiiii! —gimió ella, abriendo como platos sus ojos y apretando sus dientes, al sentir dichos dedos en su recto, comenzando a masturbarla en esa parte. Era demasiado, Tatsumi chupaba, mordía y lamía sus pechos mientras la manoseaba por doquier, él estaba haciendo lo que quería… y eso a ella le gustaba.

De pronto, Tatsumi se echó hacia atrás para tumbarse en la cama, y en el proceso se llevó con él a Saryn puesto que la tenía agarrada firmemente con ambas manos. La pelirosa estampó su cara con la del castaño, y ni lerda ni perezosa decidió reanudar ese delicioso beso que le propinó su amado, aunque su maestría claramente era menor que la del muchacho.

Mientras tanto, Tatsumi también aprovecho para tomar las nalgas de la joven y abrirlas de par en par, dejando ver aquel asterisco y la ansiada raya vaginal que él estaba clamando ahora que ya tenía su verga completamente erecta, venosa, dura y palpitante, rozando contra las partes íntimas de Saryn. Ella, al parecer, se da cuenta de eso, y quiere ver lo que sucedía allí abajo pero no pudo moverse mucho debido al agarre de Tatsumi.

—Aaaaaahh Saryn, me pones muy loco, todo de ti hace que me excite de una manera increíble… espero que disfrutes mucho mis últimas energías, te juro que te haré tocar el cielo —expresó el castaño, logrando que su chica lo mire muy sonrojada y atónita.

En tan sólo un pestañeo, Tatsumi abrazó con más fuerza a Saryn, dirigió sus labios hacia los de ella para otorgarle furiosos y candentes besos, y por último, de un solo empujón, metió todo su rabo en la cavidad vaginal de la chica, llegando a tocar hasta su útero.

—¡Mmmmmgggnmmgnggmmmm! —trató de gemir la pelirosa al tener esa impresionante sensación de aquel caliente fierro en su interior, besando su matriz, era algo que no se podía describir con palabras. Lamentablemente para ella, no podía hablar o producir sonidos fácilmente audibles ya que sus labios estaban sellados por los del joven, quien empezó a embestirla.

Tatsumi sacaba y metía su pene del interior de Saryn, primero despacio, luego aumentando paulatinamente la velocidad y la fuerza de dichas embestidas.

—¡A-Aaaaaaah! ¡Aaaaaaahhh! —bramía de placer la chica, absorta únicamente en las deliciosas sensaciones que le provocaban aquel pedazo de carne que bombeaba en su interior. Por si fuera poco, Tatsumi nuevamente introdujo dos de sus dedos en el orificio rectal de la muchacha al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba sus pezones.

Eso fue demasiado para Saryn…

—¡G-Ggggyyyaaaaaggg! —gritó imponente la chica, levantando su cabeza al techo, su lengua fuera y sus ojos bien abiertos, experimentando un drástico pero exquisito orgasmo que causó que su coño chorreara por doquier, orgasmo que casi acaba con sus fuerzas, aunque…

—¡G-Ggggaaaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó también el muchacho, pegando aun más el cuerpo de Saryn al suyo, metiendo su verga completamente para así poder eyacular y liberar todo su esperma dentro de la matriz de la joven.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaahh! —gimió por última vez la pelirosa, sintiendo como el visco y caliente líquido seminal la llenaba por completo, viajando inclusive por sus paredes vaginales hasta salir al exterior y desbordar. Saryn tuvo un segundo orgasmo debido a ello, mojando todo con sus jugos de amor pero en menor cantidad, aunque sí eso terminó por dejarla exhausta e inconsciente.

Al final, Saryn y Tatsumi se quedaron rendidos, juntos, uno encima del otro, unidos por sus partes íntimas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Dios, qué cansancio… —resopló Mein, estirándose mientras entraba en la cocina y notaba allí a Leone, Akame y Schere.

—Sí, hoy fue un día muy pesado… yo también estoy agotada, no puedo leer mucho —dice Schere, quien ya casi no podía mantenerse en vigilia mientras sostenía su libro.

Mein camina con lentitud hasta sentarse a su lado y recostarse en la mesa.

—… Todavia no puedo creer lo que sucedió hoy en nuestra misión —expresa la pelirosa, refiriéndose a Tatsumi y compañía.

—Yo tampoco logro encontrar alguna explicación para lo que vimos hoy allí… para todo lo que pasó en realidad —comentó Leone, sentada aparte en una silla, más bien recostada en ella.

—Bueno, Tatsumi dijo que él estaba dispuesto a dar toda la información que sea necesaria acerca de él y… esas chicas —comentó Akame, limpiando su espada.

—Me gustaría enormemente oír eso y también el por qué nosotros, por qué decidió unirse a nuestro grupo y cómo es que supo de nuestra existencia si jamás habíamos oído nada de él —dijo Mein.

—Eso ya lo sabremos mañana, mientras tanto, preparémonos para ir a dormir, presiento que mañana será un día muy ajetr… —expresaba la rubia, pero…

Leone no pudo alcanzar a terminar lo que iba a decir ya que, tanto ella como las demás presentes, empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos muy extraños… y sugerentes.

*¡Mmmm-mmmnnnaaaaaa! ¡Haaaaaahhhhh! ¡U-Uuuuuhhh! ¡Hhnnnnnnggggg!*

Gemidos…

Sí, eran gemidos.

—¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q… Q-Qué es eso?! —exclamó Mein, totalmente ruborizada y temblando.

—U-Uuummmmm… c-creo que son gemidos… p-pero no son precisamente d-de dolor… —responde Schere, también sonrojada y apenada.

—¡Y-Y-Y-Ya s-sé qu-que son gemidos! ¿¡P-Pero de dónde vienen?! —gritó exasperada la pelirosa, sin poder quitarse de encima el rubor en sus mejillas.

—C-Creo que… vi-vienen de arriba —dice Akame, ruborizada al igual que Mein y Schere, expresando aquel comentario en un tono bajo.

—¿A-Arriba? ¿N-No será…? —pregunta Leone, sospechando de algo en particular.

Todas se quedaron en quietud por unos instantes, sin dejar de escuchar aquellos llamativos sonidos, hasta que…

—¡La habitación de Tatsumi! —dijeron todas al unísono, mirándose entre sí.

Y así, rápidamente y en silencio, se dirigieron hacia el lugar objetivo.

—¡N-No hagan ninguna tontería! ¡P-Primero daremos un vistazo rápido si es que no se trata de algún engaño, luego actuaremos llamando a la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?! —ordenó Leone en voz baja, obteniendo el asentimiento por parte de todas las presentes.

Así, las cuatro chicas se acercaron cautelosamente hacia la puerta de la habitación del recién llegado, desde donde, como era de esperar, salían aquellos gemidos de placer.

—¡A ver quítense! ¡Yo seré la primera en saber qué carajos pasa aquí! —exclamó Mein, apartando a las demás de un codazo. Leone ya la estaba por reprender, pero la pelirosa fue más rápida y se inclinó para ver por la ranura en donde se introducía la llave.

Akame, Schere y Leone enseguida notaron como la chiquilla se puso más roja que un tomate, y empezó a tener un profuso sangrado de nariz, y no era para menos puesto que observó cómo Tatsumi estaba teniendo sexo con Nina. Aquellas imágenes fueron demasiado para ella, por lo que terminó desmayada…

Schere quiso ver qué fue lo que vio su amiga para que quedara así, Leone intentó detenerla pero no pudo, la chica de lentes vio ahora como Tatsumi era asediado por Kala con la cual empezó a tener relaciones sexuales desenfrenadas. La pobre de Schere también tuvo un sangrado nasal, y cayó al suelo, noqueada y con una sonrisa atontada.

—¡M-Muy bien, ya fue suficiente! ¡Tatsumi, abre ya mismo la puerta! —gritó Leone, golpeando la puerta con fuerza e insistencia, pero parecía no tener resultados, inclusive llegó a golpear y patear la puerta para tirarla abajo, pero nada, hasta parecía que ninguno de los que estaba adentro escuchaba todo el jaleo, y no era para menos, estaban muy ocupados…

Akame, como toda una niña inocente, también quiso ver lo que estaba sucediendo allí, y la escena de Tatsumi teniendo sexo con Mira la dejaron traumada… aunque más ruborizada y con el mismo sangrado nasal que Mein y Schere.

—¡Akame! —gritó Leone al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo, fuera de combate. La rubia entonces aprieta los dientes de furia… pero al pasar los segundos, y escuchando los gemidos incesantes de lujuria, ella no puede evitar morderse los labios, con un rostro que mezclaba la pena con la impaciencia, y no pudo evitar agacharse para mirar a través del orificio…

La imagen de Tatsumi teniendo sexo con Saryn fue algo que la dejó bastante impactada, aunque… ver al muchacho, como todo un semental apasionado, y al mismo tiempo, desquiciado, teniendo a su merced el erótico cuerpo de la pelirosa, penetrándola y haciéndole lo que él quisiera, era algo que excitó mucho a Leone, tanto que empezó a sentir su entrepierna arder por ver a aquella joven gozar tanto de aquella verga tan antojable, por lo que no pudo resistir el deseo de masturbarse.

Leone acarició en un primer momento su empapada vagina, para luego meterse dos dedos de lleno, sacándolos y metiéndolos al compás de las metidas de verga que le proporcionaba Tatsumi a Saryn.

—"¡G-Ggggguuuu! ¡M-Me vengoooo!" —clamó en su mente la rubia al tener la sensación del inminente orgasmo.

—¡G-Ggggyyyaaaaaggg! —.

El grito imponente de Saryn y su tremendo orgasmo se dieron al compás del orgasmo de Leone, quien se mordió los labios y trató de gemir en silencio, sintiendo cómo sus pantalones se empapaban de sus fluidos vaginales.

—"O-Oh rayos, e-esto… e-esto está mal…" —pensó Leone, temblando como una hoja, viendo como Tatsumi rellenaba como pavo a Saryn y también a las tres chicas que yacían inconscientes cerca de ella.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Renuncia de derechos: Los personajes y argumento de Akame ga Kill son propiedad de su respectivo autor, yo solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **El asesino de la creación**

 **Capítulo 3**

Tatsumi yacía acostado en la gran cama de la habitación en los cuarteles de Night Raid, rodeado de sus cinco hermosas chicas. Como era obvio, todos estaban durmiendo desnudos y sin ninguna sábana que los tapara, pero eso no parecía suponer problema alguno.

Pasados unos minutos, las novias del castaño empezaron a despertarse lentamente una por una: primero fue Saryn, luego Valeria, después Nina, seguidamente Mira y por último Kala. Todas se veían tan tiernas con sus rostros adormilados, y más aun el brillo que resplandeció cual estrella en sus ojos al ver a su amado hombre durmiendo tan plácidamente.

—O-Oooohhh… nuestro amorcito se ve tan lindo durmiendo —comenta Saryn, viendo al susodicho con un rostro muy enamorado.

—Sí, nuestro cariñito es tan hermoso y tierno, jamás podría cansarme de ver esa calma que emana, me hace sentir tanta paz —expresó Kala, acurrucándose al pecho de su amado y sobándose contra él, sintiendo su calor y su aroma corporal.

—Ver a mí amorcito así hace que me enamore mucho más de él, lo amo tanto… y más ahora que hemos unido nuestros cuerpos nuevamente, sentir su inmenso amor desbordando por todo mi cuerpo es algo tan maravilloso… quiero experimentar esas sensaciones todas las veces que sean posibles, porque es algo a lo cual jamás podría cansarme —expresó Valeria, también con un tono y un rostro enamorados, pegándose al pecho de Tatsumi y cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa acompañada.

—¡Moooooo! No me dejen sin un pedacito de mi amorcitooooo —gimió Nina casi en silencio, acercándose también al castaño.

—¡Heeeeyyy! ¡No sean malas! Yo también quiero estar cerca de mi cariñitooooo —reclamó Mira por su parte, también pegándose al muchacho.

—"¡Cielos! ¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido! ¿O acaso quieren que nuestro amorcito se despierte?" —reprendió Saryn en pensamientos a las demás, quienes inmediatamente se callaron y quedaron quietas.

—"¡Lo sentimos mucho!" —se disculpan las demás chicas al unísono, realmente apenadas.

—"Nuestro cariñito Tatsumi es quien más necesita descansar, anoche ha tenido mucho trabajo con todas nosotras, así que se lo merece" —dice luego la pelirosa, acostándose nuevamente al lado de su gran amor de corta cabellera castaña.

—"Saryn tiene razón, debemos dejar que cariñito duerma en paz, así que es mejor que volvamos a dormir con él, hasta que despierte" —comentó Nina en las mismas.

—"Sí, será lo mejor, además quiero acompañar a mi amorcito en sus maravillosos sueños" —expresó Mira, acostándose nuevamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazando a Tatsumi. Las demás chicas concordaron con ella e hicieron lo mismo, se acostaron y volvieron a dormirse, cerca del calor que emanaba el cuerpo del joven.

Pasó alrededor de una hora hasta que el muchacho lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, con los cuales descubrió el porqué se sentía tan pesado, y era porque obviamente sus cincos mujeres estaban encima de él, descansando plácidamente. Tatsumi sonrió al ver la ternura y hermosura en los rostros de sus cinco bellas durmientes. Con extremo cuidado, movió ambas manos para acariciar suavemente las mejillas y los cabellos de cada una de ellas mientras él suspiraba en silencio con aquella expresión de felicidad.

—"Nuevamente agradezco al destino por haberme otorgado este maravilloso don, el cual me ha permitido tenerlas a mí lado en aquellos momentos tan trágicos para mí. Todas ustedes son una preciosa bendición. Ustedes… y todos los demás… me han salvado…" —pensaba él mientras seguía rozando sus dedos contra la delicada piel de sus chicas.

De un momento a otro, el castaño nota como ellas van despertando poco a poco, con esos rostros somnolientos que tanto le encantaban a él.

—Mmmmmmmm… Buenos días, mi amor —dijeron las cinco chicas al unísono, cada una tallándose sus ojos con sus manos mientras exhibían una tierna sonrisa.

—Buenos días, mis dulces melocotones —saludó el joven, halagando a sus chicas y logrando que las cinco se sonrojaran por el lindo cumplido —¿Mis princesas han despertado bien? —pregunta luego.

—¡S-Sí, mi amor! —responden de nuevo todas juntas.

—A-Aunque… a-amorcito, ¿tú has podido descansar bien? A-Anoche… estuviste muy enérgico —preguntó Saryn, jugando con sus dedos, toda nerviosa y ruborizada por recordar los momentos íntimos con su chico.

Tatsumi no puede evitar reír, aunque intentó disimularlo un poco.

—Claro que sí, Saryn, he dormido muy bien… mucho más con ustedes a mí lado, proporcionándome el calor y suavidad de sus cuerpos —le responde el joven, con una mirada seria aunque cautivadora.

—T-Todo sea por mi cariñito… —responde la pelirosa entre leves tartamudeos, sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos.

—A-Anoche n-nos… nos has llenado de amor, querido —comenta Valeria, sonrojada y también nerviosa, sin poder establecer contacto visual fijo con su chico.

—A-A mí me… me ha gustado mucho eso, mi amor —comenta también Kala, acercándose levemente al castaño.

—S-Siempre e-eres tan… amoroso con todas nosotras —expresa a su vez Nina.

—T-Tan gentil… y-y a la vez fogoso… —dice Mira, tomándose sus mejillas tintadas de rojo, con su corazón latiéndole rápidamente.

Tatsumi entonces vuelve a sonreír para luego hacer señas a las cinco mujeres.

—Vengan, acérquense más —pidió él, y las cinco acataron enseguida, yendo más a su encuentro pero de manera tranquila. Tatsumi entonces las rodea a todas con sus brazos, o por lo menos intenta hacerlo, para luego hacer que ellas vuelvan a acostarse junto con él en la cama.

Por unos instantes ninguno dijo nada. Kala, Saryn, Nina, Mira y Valeria se mantuvieron calladas, sólo escuchando el calmante sonido de los latidos del corazón de su amado, su pausada respiración y sintiendo sus gentiles caricias en sus cabellos.

—Ustedes son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, desde el primer día en que las he conocido empecé a amarlas, y hasta el final de los días las amaré con todas mis fuerzas —expresó el muchacho.

—A-Amorcito… —susurran las cinco chicas al unísono, levantando ligeramente sus rostros para observarlo fijamente, anonadadas pero luego demostrando su gran felicidad con esas radiantes y únicas sonrisas que cada una poseía.

—Nosotras también te hemos amado muchísimo desde el primer día en que te conocimos —manifiesta Kala, acariciando suavemente la mejilla izquierda de Tatsumi.

—Y al igual que tú, te seguiremos amando por siempre y para siempre, con la misma intensidad, tal como ese primer día —expresa Saryn, haciendo lo mismo que la rubia pero con la mejilla derecha de su querido novio. Nina, Valeria y Mira estaban muy de acuerdo con lo que dijeron.

—Lo sé, y por ello me siento el hombre más afortunado del universo —dijo el castaño, a lo que sus chicas lo observan de manera soñadora.

—N-Nosotras también nos sentimos las mujeres más afortunadas del universo al tener tu inmenso y bello amor, mi amor —dice Mira, viéndose tan adorable con ese rubor y expresión de nervios en su rostro.

—Entonces aprovechemos estos momentos para seguir sintiéndonos afortunados, ¿les parece? —pregunta Tatsumi.

—¡Sí, amorcito! —responden las cinco chicas al unísono, viéndose y oyéndose emocionadas.

Los seis entonces vuelven a acostarse, pero esta vez ninguno se durmió. Lo que hicieron Tatsumi y sus chicas fue recostarse y sentir el roce piel con piel, las caricias, el calor corporal, el silencio -que en realidad expresaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba-.

Así estuvieron los seis jóvenes por varios minutos, concentrados únicamente en darse amor de esa manera, hasta que de repente algo pareció sobresaltar ligeramente al castaño.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿qué hora es? —pregunta el muchacho a sus mujeres.

—Mmmmmmm… —balbuceó Nina, volteándose solo un poco, extendiendo luego su mano izquierda al aire e invocando lo que parecía ser una especie de reloj —Son las nueve y media, mi amor —le responde la chica.

—Hmmmm nueve y media… bueno, supongo que ya debemos de levantarnos, hay que desayunar y ponernos en marcha —

—¡Mooooooo! ¿Podemos pasar así cinco minutos más, mi amor? —imploró Kala.

—¡Sí, amorcito, por favoooooor! ¡Sólo cinco minutos! —rogó también Valeria.

Tatsumi esboza una sonrisa inmediatamente ante las peticiones de sus lindas chicas, y no puede evitar ceder ante ellas.

—Bueno bueno, está bien… pero sólo cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Tatsumi.

—¡Sí, cariñito! —responden las cinco mujeres al unísono, de nuevo sonando y viéndose emocionadas.

Inmediatamente ellas se apoyan encima del castaño, quedándose en reposo, disfrutando al máximo de ese pequeño tiempo que les fue otorgado, y por supuesto, Tatsumi ni se quejó y se le vio muy a gusto.

…

—Bueno, mis dulces melocotones, creo que ahora sí es momento de que nos levantemos. No hay que retrasarnos —anunció Tatsumi, moviéndose.

—Bueno, cariñito —le responden las cinco chicas al mismo tiempo, ahora viéndose y sonando desilusionadas por no poder pasar más tiempo en la cama junto a su querido.

—M-Mi amor, ¿puedo… preguntarte una cosa? —interroga Nina, temerosa por alguna razón en particular, viendo a su amado mientras se levantaba y se vestía al igual que ella y las demás.

—Claro, lo que quieras, Nina —responde Tatsumi.

—E-Eeemmmm… ¿realmente es necesario… el que le reveles a los de Night Raid… todo? D-Digo… no es que no confíe en ellos, debemos hacerlo, pero aún así… —expuso la albina sus dudas.

—Entiendo perfectamente tu incomodidad, Nina. No te preocupes, confía en mí y en tus premoniciones. Es totalmente necesario que ellos sepan acerca de lo que puedo hacer y de lo que ustedes y todos los demás pueden… pero tranquila, no les revelaré toda la información ahora, por dos razones: primero, no quiero que se repita lo de Valeria, sus habilidades las usarán cuando ustedes y yo crean que sea el momento indicado, y lo segundo es que todo lo que debo revelar es muy complejo y difícil de creer para ellos, es demasiada información así que lo iré haciendo de a poco… o al menos eso intentaré —respondió el castaño —Pero bueno, ya decidiré mejor eso más tarde, sobre la marcha, ahora… —dijo luego, observando con una sonrisa pícara a sus novias mientras se vestían —Yo preferiría que todas vayan sin sostén, me hará muy feliz ver sus pechos libres por la mañana —pidió el muchacho, a lo que todas las chicas se sonrojan fuertemente.

—B-B-Bu-Bueno… s-si eso es lo que mi amorcito quiere p-pues lo haré con mucho gusto —responde Valeria, con su carita roja como un tomate —M-Me sentiría m-muy avergonzada… p-pero si e-estoy cerca de cariñito y si eso le gusta a él pues no me importará —dijo luego con una sonrisa sincera.

—Y-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Valeria, si te gusta eso, cariñito, lo haré con gusto —expresó Kala.

—Y-Yo también —dice Nina tratando de esconder su ruborizado rostro.

—N-Nosotras también estamos muy de acuerdo —opinan Saryn y Mira al mismo tiempo.

Las respuestas y la actitud de las chicas frente a la petición del castaño lograron ampliar su sonrisa.

—Me parece más que perfecto. Igual, si es que no deben andar así pues se ponen rápidamente sus sostenes y listo —comentó Tatsumi, sonriente —Bueno, vayamos de una vez — ordena luego, yendo por delante.

—¡Sí, amorcito! —responden las cinco chicas al unísono, dando un pequeño salto mientras se veía que sus pechos rebotaban con total libertad, sin mencionar que los pezones levemente resaltaban en la tela de las prendas.

Dicho aquellos, los seis se encaminaron rumbo a la cocina de los cuarteles de Night Raid, y ya podían sentir en el aire un leve y rico olor, indicando así que estaban preparando algo allí, muy probablemente el desayuno. Quizás iba a ser algo apresurado meterse en ese lugar siendo que ellos no habían pasado siquiera un día entero junto a los asesinos, pero de todas maneras lo intentarían.

Al llegar, Tatsumi fue el primero en entrar, y lo primero que notó fue la presencia de Akame, Leone, Schere y Mein tumbadas en la mesa, al parecer cansadas; Bulat también estaba presente aunque él se estaba haciendo cargo de la cocina, ajeno a lo que ocurría con las cuatro mujeres anteriormente mencionadas.

—Buenos días —saludó Tatsumi, de manera calmada y amistosa.

Inmediatamente Akame, Leone, Schere y Mein parecieron haberse tensado por escuchar la voz del muchacho, y rápidamente se levantan pero sin establecer contacto visual con el susodicho. Bulat se da la vuelta tranquilamente para observarlo por una fracción de segundo.

—Buenos días —Bulat le devuelve el saludo de forma respetuosa aunque algo a secas, aun cuando esbozara una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Tatsumi le asiente y luego repara en las cuatro mujeres que yacían sentadas junto a la mesa, todavía sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Buenos días Leone, Schere, Mein, Akame —saludó nuevamente a las susodichas mientras se encaminaba a tomar un lugar cerca de la mesa.

De nuevo, las cuatro chicas anteriormente mencionadas se tensaron, y sabían que no podían estar en silencio mucho más -por lo ocurrido la noche anterior- así que no tuvieron más opción que responder.

—B-B-Bu-Buenos… d-d-días —saludaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo, tartamudeando. Y peor fue su situación cuando, por error, cada una de ellas lo miró fijamente, luego a las demás chicas que acompañaban al castaño, descubriendo en el proceso que ellas no llevaban sostén bajo sus ropas y, por último, recordando esas escenas de sexo desenfrenado que tuvo Tatsumi con las cinco. Todo aquello terminó dejándolas más rojas que una manzana.

—¿Se… encuentran bien? —pregunta Tatsumi, confundido por ver los rostros de Mein, Leone, Schere y Akame todos ruborizados.

—¡S-S-S-Sí, sí, sí estamos bien! ¡N-No pre-preguntes más! —responde Mein, casi a los gritos. Akame y Schere bajaron la cabeza para tratar de esconder su rubor, y Leone le sostuvo la mirada a los recién llegados.

Tatsumi se quedó mucho más confundido que antes, volteando a ver a Bulat, quien estaba en las mismas. El hombre sólo se encoge de brazos a modo de respuesta para luego volver a su labor.

—D-De todas formas… T-Tat-sumi… e-esas son formas… de que tus… novias vengan aquí? —pregunta Mein, señalando con el dedo a las chicas que estaban alrededor del castaño, de manera acusadora y reprendiéndolas.

Tatsumi levanta una ceja, extrañado por aquel comentario, voltea la mirada hacia sus chicas por unos segundos y luego vuelve a observar a la rubia.

—No entiendo… ¿qué tienen? —pregunta el castaño.

—¡E-Es inaudito! —exclamó la chica de las coletas —¿¡C-Cómo puedes permitir que anden sin sostén?! —interrogó luego.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Yo les he pedido que anden así porque me encanta que tengan los pechos sueltos, además de que me fascina que se marquen sus pezones a través de la ropa —respondió el castaño sin atisbo de vergüenza, observando a sus chicas las cuales se sonrojaron fuertemente por las palabras pronunciadas por su cariñito, lo que logra también que ellas empezaran a sentir calor y que sus pezones se pusieran erectos, justo como el fetiche que estaba mencionando el castaño.

—A-Amorcito… —susurraron las cinco al unísono, abrazándose a sí mismas, nerviosas y con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Esos detalles de aquella escena obviamente no pasaron desapercibidos para las cuatro asesinas. Ver que las cinco novias del castaño se sentían excitadas le recordó a lo que pasó la noche anterior cuando espiaron en aquella habitación… lo que también empezó a ponerlas cachondas.

—"E-Este t-tipo… m-maldición, o-otra vez siento… mi cuerpo caliente… m-m-más mi entrepierna" —pensaba Leone, maldiciendo internamente a Tatsumi mientras trataba de esconder su lujuria. Mein, Akame y Schere estaban casi en las mismas, así que no tuvo más opción que levantarse repentinamente y azotar la mesa en el proceso, llamando la atención de los demás.

—¡B-Basta! —exclamó la leona rubia —T-Tat-Tatsumi, co-concuerdo con Mein, ellas… no pueden estar así aquí —dijo luego, con el ceño fruncido aunque bastante sonrojada, lo que la hacía ver linda en vez de atemorizante.

El aludido la observa por unos segundos, haciendo muecas con sus labios a un lado como si estuviera pensando qué hacer, luego mira a sus chicas quienes a su vez lo miraban a él, algo preocupadas.

—Hmmmmm… bueno, supongo que tienen razón —expresó el joven.

—Amorcito… —susurraron nuevamente las cinco chicas a su lado, preocupadas por él y por tener que terminar con su deseo.

—No se preocupen, mis princesas, después tendremos un montón de tiempo a solas para hacer esto y mucho más —les responde el castaño, con una sonrisa pícara.

Leone y Mein, al ver esto, no hicieron más que mostrarse enfadadas, el rubor en sus mejillas se mantenía y seguían temblando, ahora no sólo por la calentura sino también por el enojo. Akame volvió a guardar silencio después de lo que dijo, aunque también se la veía incómoda; por su parte Schere prefirió no decir una sola palabra en todo ese rato, no se supo bien por qué. Y Bulat, quien todavía estaba en la cocina, no fue ajeno a aquella discusión entre el castaño y la leona de cabello rubio, se había quedado anonadado ante la gran franqueza del muchacho al hablar de sus gustos sexuales, aunque él también prefirió no decir nada.

—Nina, ayúdales a que se pongan sus sujetadores —pide el castaño.

—Sí, amorcito —responde la albina, chasqueando los dedos. Los pechos de todas rebotaron ligeramente, y medio segundo después se notó que, efectivamente, debajo de sus ropas ya estaban los dichosos sostenes. Acto seguido todas se acercaron a Tatsumi para abrazarlo y sentir sus caricias.

—Bulat —llamó de repente el joven.

—¿Sí? —pregunta el hombre, volteando a verlo.

—¿No es mucha molestia si te pedimos algo para desayunar? Porciones ligeras nada más, no queremos estorbar mucho —pidió Tatsumi respetuosamente.

—Claro, no hay problema. La jefa los ha aceptado aquí así que lo tienen permitido —responde Bulat con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco —le contesta a su vez el castaño, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del poseedor de Incursio.

Tatsumi nuevamente vuelve con sus chicas para darles muchos mimos y caricias. En eso entra en escena Raba, bostezando y llevando encima un rostro cansado… pero en cuanto ve que el nuevo, Tatsumi, está rodeado de sus cinco chicas su expresión no hace más que cambiar a una de furia.

—"¡Maldicioooooon! ¡Qué hijo de puta! Mírenlo, allí sentado, rodeado por sus cinco atractivas y sexys mujeres… es un gran bastardo con suerte, malnacido…" —Raba maldijo en pensamientos con la sangre hirviéndole. Él optó por evitar el contacto visual con los susodichos al mismo tiempo que buscaba asiento cerca de la mesa. El joven de cabello verde ya había sentido bastante rechazo desde la primera vez que se topó con Tatsumi, y es que la realidad de que el segundo estaba de novio con nada menos que cinco chicas al mismo tiempo fue algo que lo dejó shockeado, más con el hecho de que el propio Raba no tenía suerte en el amor.

El silencio no se hizo esperar tras la llegada del último integrante del grupo de asesinos, aunque los que parecían totalmente ajenos a ese ambiente eran Tatsumi y sus chicas, quienes seguían dándose amor bajo las penetrantes miradas de Raba, Mein y Leone.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos más, todos se pusieron a desayunar. En eso entra la persona más importante de Night Raid, nada más y nada menos que Najenda, quien solo toma una taza para luego proceder a servirse café.

—Buenos días a todos —saluda la mujer, levemente seria a la vez que imponente.

—Buenos días, jefa —saludan los asesinos.

—Buenos días —saludaron Tatsumi y sus chicas.

—En cuarenta minutos tendremos una reunión en la sala principal de los cuarteles, así que desayunen bien. Quiero hablar más que nada acerca de lo que sucedió anoche… y también charlar con ustedes —dice la mujer de corta cabellera blanca, observando a los recién llegados.

—No hay problema, Najenda, ya les hemos dicho que les contaremos todo lo que necesiten saber, oh y gracias por habernos permitido pasar aquí la noche —responde Tatsumi, agradeciendo al final.

—Entiendo, no hay de qué —dice Najenda, asintiendo —Bien, los veré entonces en cuarenta minutos, en la sala principal. Nada de demoras, ¿de acuerdo? —ordena luego.

—¡Entendido, jefa! —responden nuevamente los seis asesinos.

La mujer de corta cabellera blanca esboza una media sonrisa, luego observa fugazmente a Tatsumi y sus chicas con una expresión diferente, una que rozaba la seriedad, para finalmente retirarse de la cocina, dejando solos a los ocupantes.

Tanto los asesinos de Night Raid como Tatsumi y sus chicas Kala, Saryn, Nina, Valeria y Mira terminaron sus desayunos.

—Permítannos limpiar todo —pidió el castaño, adelantándose.

—No hace falta, podemos hacerlo nosotros, Tatsumi —dice Schere, negándose y con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oooohh por favor, queremos agradecerles por el desayuno —rogó Nina.

—Ésta es una buena manera de hacerlo —comenta Kala, sonriéndoles cálidamente.

—Todos nosotros nos encargaremos de la limpieza, terminaremos en un pestañeo, se los aseguramos —dijo Mira con seguridad.

—Por favor acepten nuestra petición —pide Tatsumi amablemente.

Todos los asesinos de Night Raid se miraron entre sí, un poco sorprendidos al principio, pero luego recordaron la buena disposición de los recién llegados.

—Bueno… por mí no hay problema —responde Bulat, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por mí tampoco —dijo Schere, sonriendo con un poco más de calma.

—Sí, está bien —opinó Akame, con la misma expresión que la pelirosa de gafas.

—Bien —dijeron Raba, Leone y Mein a secas, aun malhumorados.

Tatsumi asintió, luego mira a sus cinco chicas, quienes se mantenían expectantes, y les dedica la misma expresión de antes. Ellas lo comprenden inmediatamente, por lo que se pusieron manos a la obra.

Akame, Leone, Bulat, Raba, Mein y Schere se quedaron anonadados al ver la rapidez con la que trabajaron las chicas de Tatsumi: todas tomaron los platos y vasos velozmente, los ponían en el lavabo y comenzaban con la labor, en una escena que parecía ir en cámara rápida, Tatsumi era el único que trabajaba como una persona cualquiera. Tal así que todo estuvo listo en, aproximadamente, tres minutos: las cinco chicas limpiaron no solo cubiertos, platos y vasos sino también la mesa y la cocina, dejando impresionados a los demás presentes.

—B-Bueno… m-muchas gracias —agradece Schere, siendo la primera en hablar.

—Sí… gracias —Bulat le sigue, también agradeciendo.

—No hay de qué —contesta Tatsumi, dándose luego la vuelta para ver a sus novias —Buen trabajo, mis amores —les dice él.

—¡N-N-No-No fue nada, a-amorcito! —responden ellas al unísono, sonrojadas y alegres por el cumplido del muchacho.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos —avisa el joven —Después de ustedes —dice, dirigiéndose a los asesinos de Night Raid, quienes salieron por delante, siendo seguidos por Tatsumi y su séquito.

Todos entonces se encaminaron hacia la sala principal, aquella en la que Tatsumi junto con Saryn, Mira, Kala, Nina y Valeria se encontraron frente a frente con los integrantes e Night raid, el grupo de asesinos decididos a traer paz y justicia a la capital, y discutieron con ellos brevemente. Ahora su charla se pondría más seria, y ellos estaban preparados, más que nada Tatsumi, para revelarles una importante y muy compleja verdad.

Al llegar a destino y entrar, los doce divisaron a Najenda sentada en el trono, quien a su vez observaba como pasaban al interior del lugar.

—Perfecto, entonces ya estamos todos aquí —dijo la mujer de corta cabellera blanca, levantándose de su asiento, bajando y encaminándose a los presentes pausadamente —Los convoqué a esta reunión con el principal objetivo de hablar a detalle sobre lo ocurrido anoche, además de conversar con Tatsumi y compañía… porque necesitamos saber quienes exactamente. Bueno, realmente ése sería el motivo más importante… —habló Najenda, posando su mirada ahora en los recién llegados —Ya han accedido a brindarnos toda esa información, así que creo que es mejor que partamos por ese lado, Tatsumi, quiero que nos cuenten todo sobre ustedes —.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema —responde el castaño con naturalidad, volteando la mirada hacia sus chicas, las cuales parecen responderle con un asentimiento. Tatsumi lo entiende y regresa su atención en Najenda, para luego dar un par de pasos hacia delante —Mi nombre es Tatsumi, como bien ya lo saben, siempre ha sido así. Originalmente yo era un campesino muy desdichado… pero gracias a un milagro en mi vida he decidido ponerme manos a la obra, viajar hasta aquí, acompañado por mis cinco fieles y maravillosas novias, para que todos juntos podamos cambiar el destino de la capital y el de muchas personas de por aquí —

Najenda quiso preguntar acerca de aquel milagro que había mencionado Tatsumi, ya que eso le despertó curiosidad por algún extraño motivo… pero decidió seguir escuchando, a ver qué más era lo que tenía que contar el castaño.

De pronto, Tatsumi llevó a cabo un movimiento que dejó intrigados tanto a Najenda como a los demás asesinos: levanta su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho, y la abre como si estuviera sosteniendo alguna pelota invisible, como del tamaño de su puño.

—El milagro que les he mencionado es aquel el cual me ha sacado de mi gran desdicha, me impulsó a ser quien soy y a hacer lo que hago… me convirtió en el creador —dice él, y tras haber mencionado esas palabras sucede algo sorprendente: haces de energía celestes, las cuales se movían como serpientes, se desplazan por el brazo derecho de Tatsumi hasta arremolinarse en su mano, justo en el centro, formando una pequeña esfera que empezó a flotar a un par de centímetros de su palma. Aquel espectáculo solo duró unos cuantos segundos hasta que dicha esfera se formó completamente, solo para que después se llevara a cabo otro evento que dejó más pasmados a los miembros de Night Raid: esa esfera celeste comenzó a revolverse como una masa, y pasados otro par de segundos adquiere una forma vagamente animal, con pequeños detalles gatunos como orejas y una cola, sin contar que también tenía rostro, pero solo era uno tosco, con un par de ojos y una boca. Aquel pequeño y adorable ser seguía flotando, y parecía estar dormido.

Como bien se había mencionado antes Akame, Bulat, Raba, Mein, Schere, Leone y Najenda lucieron pasmados ante lo que hizo Tatsumi en un primer momento… pero ahora estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, terriblemente confundidos y, obviamente, con muchas preguntas.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Qué has hecho, Tatsumi? ¿Y… qué es eso? —cuestionó Najenda, mirándolo fijamente al susodicho y luego a aquella cosa que había aparecido en su mano. Claramente los demás asesinos querían saber también, sus rostros los delataban.

—Es un ser vivo, ni más ni menos —responde el castaño con total naturalidad.

—Un momento… estás diciéndonos… ¿Qué has creado esa forma de vida? —pregunta Leone, sin creérselo.

—Así es —contesta nuevamente el joven.

Los miembros de Night Raid se miraron entre sí, las expresiones de confusión y curiosidad en la cara de Najenda parecieron agravarse.

—No, eso es totalmente imposible… no he oído nunca acerca de una teigu que pudiera ser capaz de crear vida… —expresó la mujer de corta cabellera blanca.

—Eso es porque realmente no existe una teigu que pueda lograr semejante hazaña, Najenda. Nunca la hubo y nunca la habrá —indicó Tatsumi, esclareciendo de antemano esa duda —Éste es un poder, un gran poder… El poder de la creación. Puedo concebir absolutamente cualquier tipo de forma de vida que yo desee, desde animales que conforman la fauna de nuestro mundo como jirafas, elefantes, perros, gatos… hasta aquellas especies que solo existen en nuestras fantasías, como dragones, grifos, mantícoras… —dice luego.

Tanto Tatsumi como sus chicas Kala, Mira, Valeria, Saryn y Nina observaron como los rostros de cada uno de los asesinos y de la líder de Night Raid se iban desdibujando velozmente en expresiones de gran desconcierto e incertidumbre…

¿De verdad era posible que existiese un individuo como Tatsumi, capaz lograr todo lo que él mencionaba? No era una teigu la que hacía esa fantástica e inverosímil labor, el propio castaño se los aseguró, pero aun así… ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? Esas y muchísimas otras interrogantes se generaron en las mentes de los asesinos.

—Inclusive puedo crear vida humana o humanoide, como yo quiero que sea. Observen —dijo luego, bajando a aquel pequeño ser al suelo. Cuando lo hizo, él se levanta y ubica su mano derecha en dirección a la criatura, la cual perdió su ordinaria forma animalesca para volver a ser una masa que se deformaba de manera errática. De un momento a otro, aquella masa comenzó a crecer en tamaño para después tomar una forma humana velozmente, una forma humana femenina y bien definida, hasta terminar convertida en una mujer joven, esbelta y delgada, con buenos atributos, de largo y lacio cabello celeste, piel clara y detalles faciales finos y atrayentes, sin contar un par de orejas de gato a cada lado de su rostro y dos largas colas en la parte baja de su espalda.

Aquella jovencita, la cual estaba desnuda, lentamente va despertándose de su letargo, moviéndose en su lugar hasta poder sentarse, luego se talla sus ojos por unos segundos mientras bostezaba, hasta que al final abre sus hermosos luceros cual rubíes, observando a todos los presentes con un rostro desorientado. Su vista se paseó sobre cada uno de los integrantes de Night Raid, quienes obviamente no tenían palabras para responder ante lo que vieron. La muchacha de largo y lacio cabello celeste movió un poco su cabeza y emitió débiles sonidos que expresaban su confusión, y en eso Tatsumi se acerca a ella por detrás, acariciándole luego la cabeza con gentileza. La jovencita, en un primer momento, pareció sobresaltarse y querer alejarse, pero dos segundos después quedó completamente hipnotizada y rendida ante el toque del castaño, mirándolo con ojos soñadores y ruborizada, hasta que al final termina pegándose a él, con su cuerpo desnudo, abrazándolo y comenzando a sobarse contra él. Por supuesto que a Kala, Mira, Saryn, Nina y Valeria se las veía celosas, pero ellas prefirieron no decir nada para no arruinar el ambiente.

—Bueno bueno, está bien, tranquila —decía Tatsumi entre risas, intentando calmar a la jovencita recién llegada a ese mundo, la cual parecía ahora querer besarlo desesperadamente, pero el castaño la evadía, hasta que llegó un momento en que la chica, aparentemente, se tranquilizó un poco —¿Te sientes bien? ¿No tienes ningún problema? —le pregunta luego mientras la miraba fijamente, y ella en respuesta solo ladea levemente la cabeza, como si le generaran desconcierto esas palabras.

Volviendo con los asesinos, todos ellos no salían de su estupor, y no era para menos… Najenda fue la única que pudo salir del trance y dirigirse lentamente hacia el muchacho y la jovencita desnuda.

—¿Es… Esto… Esto es real, Tatsumi? ¿Y ella… ella también es… real? —pregunta la mujer, aun sin poder dar crédito a todo lo que veían sus ojos.

—Así es, Najenda, lo que está sucediendo es completamente real, y ella también lo es —le responde el aludido, muy seguro de sus palabras —Acérquese por favor, tóquela, siéntala, ella es tan real como usted o como yo o como cualquiera en esta sala —dice luego.

La mujer de corta cabellera albina duda al principio, pero solo fue por unos instantes hasta que resolvió corroborarlo. Acercándose, pausadamente, dirige su mano hacia la muchacha de largo pelo celeste, al cual se aleja un poco de ella, pero Najenda logra palpar sus cabellos y su sorpresa no hizo más que crecer.

Exacto, Tatsumi tenía razón.

—¿Lo ve? Ella es real, es un ser tangible, un ser humano como nosotros. Espero que, de ahora en más, pueda creer en lo que le diga —comentó el muchacho de corta cabellera castaña.

Como era de esperarse, la líder de Night Raid tenía una crisis interna, producto de aquella revelación tan repentina. Ella solo permaneció en su lugar, sentada en el suelo, mirando a la nada, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que vio, pero ya todas las respuestas -o al menos la mayoría- han sido respondidas. Tatsumi y aquella jovencita, la cual aun no tenía un nombre, la miraban, ella con más extrañeza; Valeria, Mira, Nina, Saryn y Kala estaban expectantes; Bulat, Raba, Akame, Mein, Leone y Schere también estaban que no creían lo que vieron, hasta que resuelven acercarse lentamente hasta Najenda.

—Jefa… ¿se encuentra… bien? —Leone fue la primera en hablar de los seis, preocupada por el estado de la mujer.

Najenda no contesta, sigue mirando hacia la nada.

—¿Jefa? ¡Jefa! ¿Está bien? —Akame repite aquellas preguntas, tocando el hombro de la mujer de corta cabellera blanca.

—¿Eh…? ¡E-Eh sí! ¡Sí, estoy bien! —responde la susodicha, despertándose de su ensimismamiento para luego levantarse con pesadez del suelo bajo la mirada de todos los presentes —Sólo… necesito… —susurra luego, fijando la vista en su trono, dirigiéndose hacia él para finalmente sentarse.

Varios segundos transcurrieron desde que Najenda se sentó, observando más que nada a Tatsumi y a aquella chica que apareció súbitamente en el lugar, luego procede a inhalar profundamente y exhalar, como una forma de tranquilizarse.

—Todavía no puedo creer nada de esto… a pesar de lo que vi, a pesar de lo que dijiste, Tatsumi… —expresó ella —Un creador… eso has dicho que eres, ¿verdad? —pregunta luego.

—Así es —responde el castaño, levantándose, y en el proceso carga a la chica de larga cabellera celeste en sus brazos con mucha facilidad.

—Y no es una teigu la que hace todo eso… entonces cabe decir que… nunca en mi vida oí de tales… poderes… que permitan que alguien… pueda crear vida, así como lo hiciste tu —dijo Najenda —Suena más loco si yo soy la que digo eso —comenta luego, soltando una risilla nerviosa.

Tatsumi no respondió nada ante esos últimos comentarios, él solo se quedó viendo a su chica recién creada, la cual estaba acostada en sus brazos. Al parecer el sopor estaba ganándole, por lo que sus párpados lentamente fueron cayendo y su cuerpo relajándose, hasta que finalmente cayó rendida ante el sueño. El castaño entonces queda observándola fijamente, con una cariñosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Tras haber visto esa escena, Najenda pareció haber descubierto algo por el asombrado rostro que llevaba encima.

—Tatsumi… —llama la mujer, obteniendo la atención del susodicho. Parecía ser que la mujer, por algún motivo, temblaba levemente —¿Eso quiere decir que… tus chicas… fueron creadas… por ti? —pregunta luego, exponiendo aquella gran sospecha que se le generó repentinamente.

El castaño la observa con una cara neutral, volteando luego a observar a sus cinco novias, quienes lo observan con una pequeña sonrisa, y sus ojos parecían expresar la respuesta que él estaba necesitando…

—Sí, así es, ellas fueron creadas por mí —contesta el castaño con tranquilidad.

—"¡Maldicioooooooon! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya me lo veía venir! ¡Este Tatsumi… maldito hijo de puta con una gran suerteeeeee! ¡Puede crear a todas las chicas que quiera y estar con ellas al mismo tiempo!" —pensó Raba con una tremenda ira interna, hirviéndole la sangre y queriendo asesinar con sus propias manos al muchacho de corta cabellera castaña. Anteriormente él se había quedado casi con la quijada en el suelo con el hecho de que Tatsumi, quien nada más parecía ser un joven común y corriente, tenía un poder que le permitía crear vida… y ahora, tras escuchar que él mismo fue quien creó a sus novias, pues estaba que no cabía en sí de la rabia.

Volviendo con Najenda, ella seguía bastante sorprendida -y era obvio, lo que vio no iba a ser fácil de olvidar de un momento para otro- aunque ahora la intriga era el sentimiento que más resaltaba en su ser.

—"Esto… es… realmente interesante. Tatsumi… un creador… ¿o es acaso un dios en persona?" —se cuestiona mentalmente mientras observaba como el castaño mecía su cuerpo levemente como si estuviera teniendo un bebé en sus brazos, y los demás integrantes de Night Raid se acercaban lentamente a él, queriendo ver más de cerca a la jovencita que estaba sosteniendo —"Pudiste crear a ese ser… a esa chica con mucha facilidad, además tienes a tu lado a cinco más, las cuales dices que has creado también con tus manos… Quien hubiera pensado en que tendríamos tanta suerte de saber de tu existencia… Necesito saber más de ti, Tatsumi, más de tus novias, necesito saberlo todo, conocerlos a profundidad… y si todo es como voy creyendo pues… creo que serías el aliado más poderoso jamás visto que podría tener el ejército revolucionario y el que podríamos tener en las filas de Night Raid" —pensó la mujer mientras observaba la anterior escena mencionada.

—Vengan, acérquense, ella no muerde —pidió Tatsumi con una sonrisa amigable a los miembros de Night Raid, quienes parecían verse temerosos y al mismo tiempo muy intrigados por esa nueva presencia.

—¿E-Es… es seguro? ¿No nos hará nada malo? —preguntó Schere, aun en duda.

—Si no le hizo nada malo a Najenda obviamente no les hará nada a ustedes, además… ¿no creen que es un poco tarde para que piensen eso? Ya pudieron experimentar, de primera mano, de lo que son capaces mis chicas. Si hubiéramos querido asesinarlos ya lo habríamos hecho sin problemas, pero claramente no lo hicimos porque ansiábamos unirnos a ustedes, los consideramos no solo aliados sino amigos, esperamos que puedan comprenderlo —respondió el castaño, observando a los asesinos con total seguridad.

—S-Sí, supongo que tienes razón… —expresó la chica de cabellos rosados, ligeramente ruborizada, fijando su vista en la muchachita que descansaba tranquilamente en los brazos de Tatsumi. Con mucha lentitud ella va acercando su mano hasta la bella durmiente, logrando tocar sus cabellos los cuales resultaron ser muy suaves. Schere también se mostró sorprendida por el ya mencionado hecho de que la jovencita de largo cabello celeste era real, ya que la misma resultaba ser una creación nada más y nada menos que del propio Tatsumi.

Akame, Leone, Mein, Raba y Bulat vieron la expresión de la pelirosa de gafas, y aunque se dieran cuenta de que aquello no era una rara ilusión, igual quisieron corroborar la verdad por cuenta propia, así que se acercaron y tocaron a la chica, dándole leves palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Es cierto, ella es real —comenta Bulat.

—¿… Es en serio? ¿Después de todo lo que ocurrió? —pregunta Tatsumi con el ceño fruncido.

—Tatsumi —llama Leone repentinamente, con una expresión neutral.

—Dime —responde inmediamente el aludido, sin dejar de mecer a la chica en sus brazos.

—Realmente no dejas de sorprenderme… —comenta la rubia, estoicamente.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta ahora Tatsumi, sin haberlo entendido muy bien.

—Desde el momento en que los vi, allí en la ciudad, tuve el ligero presentimiento de que ustedes no eran normales… mi teigu me permite captar la esencia de las personas a través del olfato, se podría decir… que tengo ese sentido más desarrollado. El punto es que… están siendo una interminable caja de sorpresas, tú y todas ellas, tus… novias —contesta Leone, sin poder evitar recordar la noche anterior y lo que vio en la habitación del castaño.

—Mmmmm… bueno, creo que podría tomar eso como un cumplido. Gracias —dijo él al respecto. Leone estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Schere los interrumpe.

—E-Eeeeemmmm… Tatsumi, ¿puedo…? —pide la susodicha, temerosamente.

—Claro —responde Tatsumi, sonriéndole.

Con cuidado, el muchacho deposita a la linda jovencita de cabello celeste en los brazos de Schere, y cuando lo hizo ella no tardó en mostrarse sumamente impresionada.

—¡E-Es… Es muy ligera! —exclama la joven de gafas al tenerla en sus brazos, como si no pudiera creerlo, mirando a sus compañeros rápidamente, captando poderosamente la atención de Bulat.

—¿De verdad? Permíteme —pide el hombre de extraño peinado en forma de corazón. Schere accede y deja que él cargue a la joven —Es… Es cierto… ¿Cómo… es esto posible? —pregunta luego, al experimentarlo por mano propia.

—¡Oigan, oigan, oigan! ¡Yo también quiero cargarla! —grita Raba, sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, queriendo palpar la suavidad de la piel de aquella chica desnuda.

—Suficiente —ordenó Najenda, de manera repentina y tajante —Es mejor que no molestemos más a esa criatura. Tatsumi… —dijo luego, observando al susodicho, quien asiente y se dirige hacia Bulat. Raba bufó malhumorado por no haberse salido con la suya otra vez.

—¿Me permites? —pregunta el castaño al hombre.

—Sí, por supuesto —responde Bulat inmediatamente, entregándole la custodia de la muchachita. Tatsumi asiente como forma de agradecimiento, cargándola otra vez y retornando la vista hacia la líder de Night Raid.

—Eeeehh… Tatsumi, quisiera pedirte algo —habló la mujer de corta cabellera blanca.

—Usted dirá —respondió el aludido.

—Me gustaría… o mejor dicho nos gustaría que nos contaras más acerca de éste… poder que tienes. Queremos saberlo todo acerca de dicho poder, acerca de ti y de tus novias, si es posible —pide la mujer.

Tatsumi le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos. Ése era el momento que estaba esperando… que él estaba esperando, el momento de la verdad, de revelar por fin a alguien lo que él era capaz de hacer…

Se dio media vuelta, y sus ojos se enfocaron esta vez en aquellas personas, las cuales le hacían tanto bien… sus novias. Mira, Nina, Valeria, Kala y Saryn se sorprendieron levemente, él las miraba como si les estuviera pidiendo algo… y ellas entendieron al instante lo que buscaba, así que fueron rápidamente a su encuentro.

—Amorcito… —susurraron las cinco, de manera que sólo él las pudiera oír, mientras todas lo rodeaban y lo abrazaban.

Tatsumi entonces se vuelve hacia Najenda, estableciendo contacto visual nuevamente con ella.

—Por supuesto, lo haré —contesta el joven de corta cabellera castaña. Najenda emite una minúscula sonrisa y asiente tras haber escuchado el veredicto del muchacho.

Pocos segundos después todos observan que la jovencita de cabello celeste desaparece de los brazos de Tatsumi, por lo que las reacciones de sorpresa y confusión no se hicieron esperar.

—Pero antes necesitaría que todos vayamos a la zona de entrenamiento en el exterior, si no representa molestia alguna para ustedes —pide luego el muchacho.

—No, no hay problema —responde Najenda, levantándose y yendo por delante de todos.

Los trece llegaron en pocos minutos a la ubicación solicitada por el castaño, la parte trasera de los cuarteles, una de ellas, en donde había un espacio amplio, diseñado específicamente para el entrenamiento de los integrantes de Night Raid. Los seis asesinos y su líder se ubicaron en unas gradas de madera, a un lado del lugar, para sentarse a observar a Tatsumi y a sus chicas frente a ellos. El castaño se ubica esta vez por delante de sus chicas, mirando fijamente a sus espectadores.

—Bueno, como ya les he revelado… soy un creador, mi poder me permite crear cualquier ser que yo me imagine, ya sea un ser humano, semi-humano, humanoide o monstruo —vuelve a explicar el joven de corta cabellera marrón —Mientras esté vivo, puedo crearlo… ¿pero qué significa exactamente eso? Pues que soy incapaz de crear objetos inanimados, tales como sillas, mesas, vehículos, armas o cualquier otra cosa que se le parezca, sólo puedo crear seres vivos

—Y, exactamente… ¿cómo es que los creas? —pregunta ahora Leone.

—A mí también me genera mucha curiosidad ese punto en particular —dijo Akame.

—El proceso de creación es sumamente difícil y complejo para una persona normal, lo que más importa por sobre todo es el nivel de imaginación del creador. Si el creador es una persona con altos niveles de imaginación, el trabajo le será mucho más sencillo —respondió nuevamente el castaño —Primero debo imaginarme a un ser vivo, el que sea, el que yo quiera, debo imaginarme su aspecto físico hasta el más mínimo detalle, nada debe quedar inconcluso. Una vez que yo estoy seguro de haber terminado con esa primera etapa de creación paso a la segunda… el aspecto psicológico. La personalidad, las emociones, son partes esenciales de un ser vivo en fase de creación, por lo general el aspecto físico condiciona la personalidad, pero en realidad siempre está sujeto a cambios futuros. Una vez que todo eso está terminado, llega la parte de la visualización y, finalmente, la creación —y tras haber dicho eso, levanta su mano derecha y hace aparecer nuevamente a aquel pequeño ser con aspecto levemente gatuno, el cual anteriormente había cambiado su forma física hasta ser una linda chica.

—Por lo que has dicho, todo ese proceso demanda mucho tiempo… ¿verdad? —interrogó Najenda, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Al principio sí, he tardado varios años para perfeccionar la técnica, pero sólo fueron pocos dado que mi nivel de imaginación es muy alto, y por ello se me facilitaban las cosas. Ahora sólo tardo unos pocos minutos en crear a un ser vivo, familiar o como le quieran llamar —contesta otra vez el joven —Los seres con aspecto y personalidad más simples, como este pequeñín, son creados en pocos segundos, y los más complejos tardan más —.

Después de haber dicho eso, el diminuto ser parece despertarse abruptamente, observando a su alrededor, encontrándose con el rostro de Tatsumi en primer lugar y viéndosele muy feliz.

—Vamos, ve con Schere —le indica el castaño al animalito, el cual ladea la cabeza en señal de confusión y luego se voltea hasta ver a la susodicha.

—¿E-Eh…? —balbuceó la chica de lentes y cabello rosado, notando como la criaturita saltó de la palma de Tatsumi y empezó a correr hacia ella —¡O-Oh no, no no! —exclamó la jovencita, tratando de detener al pequeño ser, pero éste no le hizo caso y ahora saltó sobre ella para lamerle la cara insistentemente. Schere comenzó a reír mientras intentaba aun detener al animalito, pero en solo segundos ella quedó derrotada ante la persistencia del pequeño ser para convertirse en su amigo. Los demás asesinos se sorprendieron, y por supuesto, no pudieron evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa ante el divertido momento por el cual pasaba la chica de cabello rosado y gafas. Najenda, por su parte, se la notaba pensativa, internamente estaba alegre de que uno de sus subordinados lo pasara bien… pero lo que sucedía delante de sus ojos era muy intrigante, y daba qué meditar, mucho en realidad.

—Tatsumi —llama ella, otra vez repentinamente —¿Podrías enseñarnos ahora algo un poco más… complejo? Es para que podamos ver en profundidad de lo que eres capaz, como por ejemplo… no lo sé, ¿más de estos pequeños seres? —pide luego al muchacho después de haber captado exitosamente su atención.

—Si, por supuesto —responde el aludido inmediatamente, comenzando a mover sus brazos con gracia en el aire. Sus manos empezaron a emitir un brillo azulado por la energía mágica que recorría su cuerpo la cual, pocos segundos después, fue descendiendo al suelo y así, inmediatamente, empezaron a manifestarse más de aquellas minúsculas y extrañas criaturas con ligera apariencia gatuna, además de que poseían diferentes colores.

Najenda se sorprende enormemente a pesar de que ya sospechaba aquella escena, los demás asesinos demostraron la misma expresión en sus rostros, y Schere lo hizo después de que el pequeño ser que estaba con ella la dejara tranquila.

—Que impresionante… —comenta Bulat, atónito.

—Concuerdo contigo —dijo Leone.

—"Carajo… imaginen que todos esos pequeños se conviertan en chicas iguales a la primera… ¡habría un inmenso harem de hermosas y voluptuosas chicas gato!" —pensó raba mientras le chorreaba sangre de la nariz —"Pero todo sería del maldito de Tatsumi, hijo de puta con suerte…" —pensó luego, apretando los dientes del enojo.

—Oooooh miren todas esas cositas tan adorables —expresó Schere, admirando la ternura que emanaban las pequeñas criaturitas creadas por Tatsumi.

Akame no dijo nada, pero era chistoso verla con una expresión similar a la de Schere, maravillada con la dulce imagen de aquellos extraños animalitos frente a ella. Algo igual pasaba con Mein, y es que la orgullosa pelirosa trataba de verse indiferente, y realmente le sucedía lo contrario, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas mientras intentaba evitar el contacto visual con los diminutos seres.

—"Impresionante, Tatsumi. Lograste crear un numero considerable de estas criaturas a gran velocidad y, aparentemente, sin mucho esfuerzo. Sin lugar a dudas eres alguien poderoso… pero necesito saber algo más… algo crucial…" —pensaba Najenda, frotándose la barbilla.

Lejos de lo que ocurría con Tatsumi y los integrantes de Night Raid, las chicas del castaño: Valeria, Mira, Nina, Kala y Saryn estaban reunidas, observándolos a los susodichos, aunque no viéndoselas muy tranquilas que digamos.

—"No me gusta la cara que está poniendo la tal Najenda…" —dice Kala repentinamente en pensamientos, haciéndose oír por sus compañeras.

—"A mí tampoco, es como si estuviera ideando algún tipo de plan maligno" —opinó Saryn.

—"Concuerdo con ambas, ella parece ser la única que está pensando algo fuera de lugar, los demás están asombrados con el poder de nuestro amorcito" —dice Mira, muy disgustada al igual que las dos chicas anteriormente mencionadas.

—"A juzgar por sus expresiones, diría que Najenda está pensando en algo relacionado con lo que hizo cariñito recientemente… ¿estará elaborando algún plan con respecto a eso?" —expresó Nina, visiblemente preocupada.

—"Es posible, y si es así no me gustaría para nada" —responde Mira.

—"Espero que nuestro cariñito esté al tanto de esto…" —comenta Valeria, preocupada al igual que Nina.

—"Seguro lo está, y si no pues se le ocurrirá algo de inmediato, no debemos de olvidar que amorcito es el hombre más inteligente y apuesto del universo" —opinó Saryn.

—"Concuerdo contigo, Saryn, no hay dudas que nuestro cariñito sabrá lo que hay que hacer en el momento en que se deba hacer" —dice Kala.

—"Estoy segura que todas opinamos lo mismo, así que permanezcamos alertas ante cualquier llamado de nuestro amorcito" —pensó Nina.

—"De acuerdo" —responden las demás al unísono.

—Tatsumi —repentinamente llama de nuevo la mujer de corta cabellera blanca.

—Diga —contesta el aludido, con su tono y porte serio usual.

—Quisiera saber una cosa más, ¿será posible… que todas estas criaturas sean transformadas por ti? Tal como hiciste con la primera —pregunta la mujer.

—"¡Es justo lo que estaba pensando! ¡Yo también quiero saberlo!" —exclamó internamente el muchacho de corta cabellera verde.

—¿Transformarlos en humanos? Por supuesto, es posible —responde Tatsumi.

—¿A todos? —pregunta Najenda.

—Así es, a todos —responde nuevamente el muchacho de cabello castaño.

—¡Q-Que lo demuestre! —exclama Raba, con mucha ansiedad. Él, obviamente, quería ver cómo Tatsumi convertía a todos esos pequeños seres en hermosas y sexys chicas como la primera que él creó.

—Es una buena idea, Raba. Tatsumi, haznos los honores —pide Najenda también.

Tatsumi asiente, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia sus diminutas creaciones, y en segundos todos esos seres de aspecto levemente gatuno se transformaron en un montón de chicas desnudas, bastante lindas y con un cuerpo atrayente, sin contar que poseían orejas y cola de gato como mínimos detalles animalescos.

—"¡Oh carajo…! ¡Oh carajoooo!" —gritó Raba internamente, sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil al ver aquel harem que se extendía ante sus ojos, y como era de esperarse su entrepierna se puso dura como roca ante la exuberante vista. Su líbido iba peligrosamente en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba y observaba a todas esas jovencitas tal cual vinieron al mundo.

Los demás asesinos de Night Raid lucían estupefactos, de un momento a otro aparecieron un montón de aquellas chicas en el lugar, aunque en realidad fueran solo aquel montón de pequeños seres ahora completamente transformados. Y ni qué decir de Najenda, a quien se le habían iluminado los ojos.

—"¡Esto es perfecto! ¿¡Quién hubiera pensado que tendría tanta suerte de encontrarme con Tatsumi y su poder de creación?! ¡Simplemente maravilloso! ¡Él es perfectamente capaz de crear todo un ejército y atacar a todos los corruptos que hay en la capital, y así eliminamos el mal de una vez por todas!" —pensaba la mujer, maquinando ya un sinfín de ideas para poner en práctica con Tatsumi de lado de Night Raid.

Aunque, ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella y sus compañeros de asesinato, Raba estaba que no podía contener su lujuria, así que aprovechó el que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y que -para su suerte- una de las féminas desnudas estaba muy cerca suyo, se quitó el pantalón para dejar al descubierto su miembro viril y finalmente intentar echarse encima de la jovencita inocente que iba a ser presa de su apetito sexual.

Pero, en un pestañeo, una sombra aparece súbitamente delante de él, y lo siguiente que Raba sintió fue un tremendo golpe en su pecho, el cual lo mandó a volar.

Kala se había transportado en un segundo delante del joven de cabello de verde, deteniendo aquel acto de malicia con un puñetazo directo al pecho, destrozándole costillas y pulmones al muchacho además de mandarlo a volar y hacer que se quedara incrustado en una pared.

—Que personaje más desagradable… —susurró la rubia, muy enfadada.

—¡Raba! —gritaron Najenda, Bulat, Leone y Akame al mismo tiempo, yendo a socorrer a su amigo, descubriendo con horror su pecho deformado y sangre brotando como una fuente desde su boca y nariz, sin contar que notaron que estaba desnudo desde la cintura para abajo. Claramente él estaba muerto, y ninguno de los asesinos podía creerlo.

Kala, al parecer dándose cuenta de lo que hizo, se da media vuelta y encara, con temor, a Tatsumi quien se acercaba a ella, acompañado de las demás chicas.

—A-Amorcito, él estaba por violar a una de tus creaciones… —dijo la joven, tartamudeando ligeramente.

—Lo sé, Kala, no te preocupes, no tienes de qué disculparte, hiciste bien en detenerlo —dice Tatsumi con una sonrisa que calmó a la susodicha.

—¡Tatsumi! —gritó Najenda repentinamente, dirigiéndose a él con un rostro atemorizante, aunque no surtía efecto ni en el castaño ni en sus chicas. Por unos cuantos segundos la mujer se quedó parada frente a él, temblando de rabia, alternando entre el muchacho y Kala —¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡¿Por qué lo atacó…?! ¡Raba está muerto, Tatsumi! ¡Ella lo acaba de matar! ¡Ella… de un golpe…! No, eso no importa ahora… ¡Lo mató, Tatsumi! ¡Una de tus chicas mató a un camarada! ¡Ésta es una gravísima ofensa! —gritó luego

—Lo viste bien, Najenda, viste bien que Raba está desnudo desde la cadera para abajo, no quieras negarlo, no pretendas hacerte la ciega ahora —dijo Tatsumi a modo de defensa, también con enojo en su voz —Él intentó violar a una de las chicas que creé, ni yo ni mis novias vamos a permitir tal acto de aberración, haremos todo lo posible por lograrlo, incluso si eso signifique asesinar al que perpetre tal asqueroso acto, sea quien sea, así que toda la culpa recae sobre Raba y sobre usted también, Najenda, por permitir que un pervertido, acosador y violador esté entre sus filas. Si no hace algo con él pronto nosotros lo haremos, queda avisada —dijo el castaño, claramente amenazando a la mujer, quien se tomó esa amenaza muy personal —Nina y Valeria, curen y revitalicen a Raba —ordena luego a sus chicas, quienes acatan de inmediato, y a la lejanía ellas utilizan sus poderes para sanar el cuerpo del joven de cabello verde.

—¡Raba! ¡¿Raba, estás bien?! —exclamaron algunos de los asesinos alrededor suyo al ver que él volvía en sí y con su cuerpo restaurado. Al ver que sus pantalones estaban bajos y que estaba rodeado de sus compañeros, Raba inmediatamente se los sube, avergonzado. Las chicas también lucieron bastante avergonzadas en un primer momento, pero después todos se alegraron de que él estuviera vivo.

Najenda no solo se quedó nuevamente perpleja ante lo que vio sino también confundida acerca de la resolución que debía tener para con Tatsumi, y es que una de sus novias asesinó a Raba y luego el castaño hizo que otras dos de sus novias lo trajeran a la vida, literalmente.

—Tatsumi —otra vez la mujer de corta cabellera blanca llama al susodicho, con el ceño fruncido pero esta vez su tono parecía uno más calmado —Agradezco que tus chicas hayan sanado a Raba, a pesar de que una de ellas lo haya matado… pero no creas que todo está solucionado. Yo no voy a poder olvidar fácilmente ese hecho, aunque… quizás haya una manera de calmar las aguas un poco —dijo la mujer, con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Tatsumi afila la mirada tras oir las palabras de Najenda.

—¿Y cual sería esa manera? —pregunta el castaño.

—Que crees un ejército de tus seres para que podamos derrocar fácilmente al corrupto imperio en la capital —responde la mujer, dejando sin palabras al muchacho —Piénsalo Tatsumi, Night Raid, con los miembros que estaban antes de que llegaran ustedes, habría terminado ese objetivo en un largo plazo… pero contigo y con tus creaciones podemos acortar mucho de ese tiempo. Tú quieres justicia, yo quiero justicia, todos los que estamos aquí presentes queremos justicia… creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, el mejor plan que podemos llevar a cabo, ¿qué me dices? —.

Tatsumi no podía creer lo que Najenda le estaba pidiendo…

—No —respondió de manera cortante el muchacho.

—¿… Eh? —Najenda no entendió…

—No voy a utilizar mis creaciones para algo como eso, Najenda, definitivamente no —agregó Tatsumi.

—¡Pero si has dicho que estás aquí para terminar con la corrupción en la capital, ése fue el discurso que has utilizado para unirte a nosotros! ¡Estamos tratando de lograr ese objetivo, ¿y no vas a cooperar con nosotros para lograrlo?! —exclamó Najenda —Ya veo, así que así eran realmente las cosas… entonces hago bien en suponer que están en contra nuestra —expresó luego.

Saryn, Mira, Kala, Valeria y Nina lucían anonadadas al igual que su amorcito Tatsumi, ninguno podía dar crédito a lo que decía Najenda, creían que ella era una mujer centrada, alguien que sabe qué decir y qué hacer en el momento adecuado y que piensa muy bien las cosas… pero, al parecer, resultó ser todo lo contrario.

—No puedo creerlo… a pesar de lo que hicimos, de lo que dijimos, tú piensas de ésta manera, Najenda —dice Tatsumi, claramente desilusionado —Sospechaba desde un principio que esto podría llegar a pasar, y aun así lo ignoré por completo pensando que ustedes entenderían que éste no es un poder que hay que tomarse a la ligera… pero me equivoqué terriblemente, y ahora éste es el precio que debo pagar por revelar más información que la que debía… Está más que claro que nosotros no debemos estar aquí, fue un error establecernos junto a ustedes —.

—Lo siento, pero ustedes no irán a ninguna parte, también sería un error para nosotros el dejarlos ir, tú Tatsumi, porque eres un bien incalculable por tu poder, además de que saben nuestra ubicación —comenta la mujer.

Tatsumi no tenía palabras ante el comportamiento de Najenda, realmente había hecho muy mal en revelar su poder ante ella.

—No dejen que se escapen —ordena la mujer a la banda de asesinos, los cuales titubearon en un primer momento al recordar lo que sucedió en su primer encuentro contra Tatsumi y compañía, pero al final decidieron acatar las órdenes de Najenda, tomando sus armas, preparándose para la inminente pelea y acercándose hacia sus objetivos.

—Amorcito… —susurra Valeria, preocupada al ver que Tatsumi se mostraba afligido. El susodicho la mira de reojo al igual que a las demás.

—"Realmente ya no tengo ganas para esto, no quiero seguir aquí… déjenlos inconscientes por un rato, a todos, incluida a Najenda, así tendremos unos momentos para irnos de aquí" —

—"Sí, mi amor" —responden al unísono las cinco jovencitas, sintiéndose apenadas al igual que el castaño, poniéndose luego en pose de pelea.

Saryn, Kala y Mira se pusieron por delante de Nina y Valeria. La chica de cabello rosa desenvainó su inusual katana dorada, la rubia sacó a relucir sus pesados guanteletes de batalla y la azabache muestra aquella espada de atractiva y peligrosa belleza oscura.

Las tres se lanzaron al combate contra sus enemigos, Kala fue a por Bulat, Saryn a por Leone y Mira otra vez decidió enfrentar a Akame, mientras que Valeria y Nina se ocupaban de Raba, Schere y Mein.

El portador de Incursio utilizó su lanza para extender un ataque frontal hacia la rubia, quien lo evade con relativa facilidad, ladeando su cabeza mientras observaba, a cámara lenta, como esa arma rozaba su rostro, luego toma a la dicha lanza con su mano izquierda, logrando atraer con mucha fuerza a Bulat hacia ella, recibiéndolo con un potente codazo de su brazo derecho.

Leone rápidamente se lanza al combate contra la pelirosa, ella quería pelear contra Kala pero dejó ese enfrentamiento caprichoso para otro momento. Dio un puñetazo directo hacia Saryn, pero se sorprende al notar que, a quien había asestado el golpe, no era nada más ni nada menos que un clon de aquella muchacha.

—¡Por aquí, Leone! —exclamó Saryn.

—¡Tú, maldita! —exclama la leona, dándose la vuelta con una patada pero sucede lo mismo, ella golpea a otro clon de Saryn.

—Me parece que eres un poco lenta… —dice la pelirosa, al otro costado de Leone, haciéndola enojar. Leone se da la vuelta entonces, bastante cabreada, para ser recibida con un corte en su abdomen, y acto seguido comenzar a sentir mucho frío.

Akame iba a enfrentarse nuevamente a Mira, pero se queda desorientada al ver que la pelinegra delante suyo desaparece súbitamente, para después de unos segundos, aparecer a un costado y darle un fuerte golpe por debajo de su brazo derecho, causando así que perdiera la estabilidad y cayera. Para alguien como Akame, supuestamente ese ataque no sería mucho para ella, pero en éste caso sí lo fue. Para cuando pudo reincorporarse, Mira le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y luego un puñetazo en el rostro, derrotándola.

Raba lanzó sus hilos hacia Nina, pero solo bastó un simple movimiento de manos de parte de la albina para convertir dichos hilos en pequeñas mariposas que salieron volando por doquier ante la mirada pasmada del joven, y debido a ello no notó que Valeria se dirigió velozmente hacia él para, finalmente, dejarlo completamente paralizado, de pies a cabeza, tras presionar con su dedo índice en su pecho y brazos. Mein empezó a disparar con Pumpkin en modo metralleta a Valeria, pero Nina se interpuso con un escudo mágico que absorbió todas las balas, en eso Schere aprovecha una aparente abertura de la albina para atacarla con Ecstase, pero la susodicha de cabello blanco la desvía con facilidad con su magia, atrayéndola hacia Valeria la cual la deja paralizada con su peligroso toque, luego Nina desarma a Mein con un látigo de energía pura, para luego ahorcarla y dejarla inconsciente.

Así, todos los asesinos de Night Raid fueron cayendo, uno por uno con facilidad, ante los atónitos ojos de Najenda, quien por fin vio el poder de aquellas muchachas que estaban bajo el mando de Tatsumi. Al notar luego que las jovencitas y el castaño se acercaban hacia ella, en un acto desesperado por querer defenderse, dispara su puño mecánico hacia Kala, quien toma esa arma fácilmente con su mano izquierda y atrae a la mujer hacia ella para después atraparla y tenerla del cuello.

—¡Hnnnggh! ¡T-Tú… U-Ustedes… siempre fueron… nuestros enemigos! —Najenda habló con esfuerzo por el agarre, el cual la estaba ahorcando.

Tatsumi la observa con las mismas expresiones de desilusión y pena de antes.

—Nunca fuimos sus enemigos, Najenda, tú misma obraste para querer verlo de ese modo y lo lograste, pensé que eras más inteligente… en fin, nos vamos —expresó el muchacho. Kala apreta su agarre hasta lograr que la mujer cayera desmayada por la falta de aire, entonces la suelta y deja que caiga al suelo —Que sigan inconscientes pero curen cualquier herida que recibieron durante este combate, nos iremos de aquí cuando terminen —ordenó luego el muchacho.

—Sí, cariñito —responden las cinco al unísono.

—U-Uuummm… amorcito —llamó Nina, sonando intranquila.

—Dime, Nina —dijo el aludido.

—¿A dónde iremos y qué haremos a partir de ahora? ¿Continuaremos luchando de lado Night Raid… o dejaremos que todo esto siga el curso que debía seguir desde un principio? —pregunta la chica, mirando fijamente a su novio, quien solo mira al suelo y luego al cielo, entristecido al igual que antes.

—Supongo que eso tendremos que decidirlo luego, Nina, por ahora terminen aquí para poder irnos, ¿sí? —responde Tatsumi.

—Sí, mi amor —responde la albina, mostrando una sonrisa compasiva que calmó la aflicción del castaño.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
